Christian Wants Ana to Move In
by Mnalodacoladaaol.com
Summary: Christian ask's Ana to move in and she agreed to move in. In this book i wanted to talk about their relationship growing more serious.


Hi,this is BOOK THREE,THE NEXT STEP: Anastasia has already moved in with Christian. I'v re-edited and made some chapter's shorter in this book. I wanted to focus on Christian & Ana living together, along with her finishing her Intern Training and then her working beside Christian in the M&A world. In the next book's after book three will tell in great detail their 6 wk work trip and then the lengthy vacation that they'll be going on to rest and relax. Christian hasn't been on a vacation since he started his company and this will be well deserved for him. I do hope you'll have enjoyed my story so far. I do hope you continue reading, and again i do apologize for the long,long book. If you do not like,don't review. I don't like negativity. Thank you.

CHAPTER 65: FRIDAY JUNE 17,2011:

It's Friday. I love when it's at the end of the week. Christian made a new rule at G.E.H. On Thursday's and Friday's is casual clothes to work. I also love Friday's, cause the week-end is just a few hr's away. (Today, I have some men that I hired, well it's the same men that did Christian's playroom and Taylor thought it would be better to keep them and not hire new as they've already been vetted. The men are coming to redecortate the playroom. I have picked out paint color's,flooring,fabric's and furniture for the NEW playroom. I also want to re-paint the bedroom and bathroom, along with adding some new thing's in there. I was just wanting to do this to make me feel at home since this is my home too. When i heard that his birthday was coming up, i knew this would be the perfect gift for him. Christian also suggested that I can redecorate the whole apartment, his office at G.E.H. and maybe his plane, but for now these three rooms will do and then later i'll do the other. Christian also said not to redo too much in the kitchen as that's Gails area. I will only re-paint it. I'm excited to see what the men do along with Christian seeing it. I've put a lot of thought and planning in the three rooms. The men will install mirror's all over the ceiling in the playroom, along with a mirror behind the bed. In our bedroom there will be one mirror above our bed and also behind. In the bathroom there will be one mirror above the tub with trim lighting to give the mirror a glow with the bathroom lights off. Also in the playroom there will be a sex swing and stripper poles. In the bedroom a sex swing for us to use to continue with our sex fun after we've left the playroom. Sawyer is staying here to monitor the men while Taylor is at G.E.H,but he'll be checking in with Sawyer to make sure everything is going as planned)

It's 7:27 a.m. and Christian's alarm has went off a few minute's ago. We're still in bed looking at eachother. Christian has his arm's wrapped around me. "Baby, We should probably get up. The longer we lay here, we'll be late for work. Also we'll be sore if we don't get up and start moving. (We had a late night-early morning sex activities celebrating me officially moving in. We decided to christen several room's, but only managed to do three, but we did it on several surfaces in each room and when we got to bed it was late and we're both sore. We have decided that after we rest and recharge,then we'll continue our sexual activities in the rest of the apartment. This place is HUGE. Hopefully a hot shower will loosen our muscles)

Ana and I slowly get out of bed and walk into our bathroom to start our morning routine. I also get the shower started to get the water heated up for when we get in. Hopefully the water will help with our muscles and joints to where we're not achy all day at work. It's 7:44 a.m. as i'm doing my morning routine along with Ana before we get into the shower. Today is our exercise work-out session,but if Ana isn't feeling upto it when we leave work, then i'll call and reschedule it for another day) "Baby, Tonight at 7 p.m. is our work-out session with Rachell and Bastille, I say as we're lathering our bodies in the shower. "Hopefully by 7 i'll be o.k. to exercise, otherwise i'll tell you and we can reschedule our session, Ana says as she's now washing her hair as am i. After we're done washing up,we get out and dry off. I hand her two fluffy towel's for her body and hair. Ana takes the two towel's and i grab two for me. (I'm watching her dry her body and DAMN..she's so sexy right now with her hair dripping down onto her naked pink hot skin. Ana wraps the towel around her body while she towel dry's her hair. GREY, GET IT IN CONTROL, YOU AND HER ARE SORE..REMEMBER) Ana get's her hairdryer and start's drying her hair while i'm shaving. After Ana has finished drying her hair,she hands me her hairdryer for me to dry my hair. Ana is now curling the ends of her hair with her curling iron. (Ana's been making faces at me and acting all weird.I think she's upto something, but i don't know what. She's got her mind spinning and i am going to find out what it is. Taylor will know and he'll tell me. I'll just have to wait until Ana isn't around and ask him)

I'm putting my sides of my hair up and leaving the rest hanging loosely down. I also add a little make-up while Christian is already in his closet picking out what to wear. I walk out of the bathroom and go into my closet to pick out what to wear, he is already sitting on the bench getting dressed. Christian's wearing khaki pant's with a black polo shirt and black shoes, he also has a black suit jacket that he'll put on when we get ready to leave. I am putting on a push-up lace burgundy bra and thong panty set with a black mid drift tank top with my burgundy romper that has short's one piece. I leave the two buttons on my romper undone to show off my tank top. I also put on sheer hose with my two inch burgundy pumps to match. Christian and I walk back into the bathroom to spray on perfume and colonge. We then grab our phones, briefcases, his watch and my purse before walking out of the bedroom and going into the kitchen.

Christian takes our briefcases and sits them down on the foyer entrance table right by the elevator for us to grab on our way into the elevator. He walk's back to where i'm and we both are sitting at the bar on bar-stool's. Gail is already plating Christian's breakfast and sitting in down in front of him. She look's up at us. "Morning Christian, Ana, Gail says. "Morning Gail, Christian and I both say. Christian start's in eating his omelet,pancakes with fruit,coffee and orange juice. "I'll have the same, but I only want bacon and cheese in my omelet and I also would like a cup of tea, I tell her. "O.K. I'll get your tea right now, Gail says as she pours my tea and orange juice and sits the two cup's on my place sitting. She then get's started fixing my omelet and pancakes with fruit. I watch Christian as he's reading the paper and eating his food.(He look's like a GQ MODEL..He look's good. I wish we weren't sore, i would've liked to have shower sex even if it made us late for work, but DAMN..He look's sexy)

Taylor walk's in and fixes him a cup of coffee with some toast and i see Ana and him share a look. (Yeah Ana is planning something and Taylor know's. I'll definetly will have to find out what she's upto) Sawyer walk's in and fixes him a cup of coffee. "Gail, I need the playroom key to let the men in later, Sawyer says not realizing that i'm sitting here eating my breakfast. Sawyer then look's my way and then makes a face like Oop's. Sawyer then look's at Ana and mouthes sorry. Gail hands Sawyer the key. I look at Ana as Taylor and Sawyer walk out and go towards the elevator to get on and go down. "Ana, Why does Sawyer need the playroom key? I ask her hoping she'll tell me. "I can't tell you everything as it's a surprise for your birthday,but i'm having some changes done in there and i've hired the same men that did the room before. Taylor thought it would be best as they've already been vetted, Ana says. "OH, so it's for my birthday? I ask she she nods. Gail places Ana's breakfast down in front of her and she start's eating. It's 8:26 a.m. as Ana is eating and i drink a second cup of coffee while waiting for her to finish.

(DAMN THAT SAWYER AND HIS BIG MOUTH, NOW CHRISTIAN KNOW'S THAT I'M HAVING THE PLAYROOM RE-DONE, but luckily i saved it by saying that i can't say anything other then its the same men that remodeled the room previous and it's for your birthday. That got him quiet for awhile) I finish eating my breakfast and we go back into our bathroom and rebrush our teeth. Gail is washing the dishes and then we walk into the elevator. Before the elevator door's close, we wave to Gail and then the elevator takes us down to the underground parking garage. "Baby, Later today at around your break-time at 3:30 your CPO is coming in and Taylor will introduce you to her. I'll make sure to be in your office when she arrives, so i can meet her also, Christian says. "O.K. I can't wait to meet her, I say as we walk out of the elevator and get into the car. Taylor pull's out of the parking garage and drives us to work. Benson is also in the car also. It's 8:52 a.m.

"We're a little late, but hopefully Roz won't be too mad at me. I've done good at the filing transfer's and am almost done with the employee files. I'm on the eleventh box and hopefully before lunch i'll be starting on the client files and before the end of work i'll be two boxes into the clients hopefully, Ana says as i'm listening to her and going through my email's before getting to work. "Wow, I'm sure Roz won't be too angry with you,but if she is just tell me and i'll have a word with her, I tell her as she look's at her phone as it's ringing. "It's my friend Jose, Ana says. Before I can ask her who is Jose, she has already answered it and is now talking to him. I sit back and try and listen to the one sided conversation. Taylor pull's into the undergroud parking garage at G.E.H and parks the car in my space. Taylor and Benson get out giving Ana and I some privacy while she finishes her conversation with Jose. I'm sitting here waiting on her so we can leave together. Taylor and Benson wait beside the elevator for us. After about 22 minute's, Ana get's off the phone and it's now 9:43 a.m. (Hopefully Andrea has moved any early meetings for later if i have any. I also hope that Roz isn't blowing her top as we'll be really late starting today)

Christian and I get out of the car and we meet Taylor and Benson. We'll get into the elevator and go upto the top floor where we're working. I look at Christian and he turn's to face me. "Before you ask who Jose is, he's a family friend. Jose and I grew up together, he's like a brother to me. Our dad's did a lot together and were best buddies. Jose called to not only ask me something, which i told me to call me later cause i'm at work, but he also told me that he's got a good job and even a better one lined up once he's graduated from WSU. He also told me about his dad being in a nursing facility cause he had a fall and it make his vision blurry and he hurt his hip. The home nurse that jose hired had to quit and he couldn't take care of his dad,work and go to school, so he had to put him in there and the nurses are all fawning over him, I say as we're walking out of the elevator. Benson and Taylor have already walked out and walked into the security room to start work. Christian and I walk upto Andrea's desk. "So what do you think he's going to ask you later? Christian ask's. "I don't know, but i'm curious. It has been awhile since we've talked, I say. "I just don't you to be in a situation that you get hurt or something else, Christian says. "I know, but i don't think jose is like that, I say and then we look at Andrea. "Sorry about that Andrea. Good Morning, I say. "It's alright and Good Morning to you too and Good Morning to you , Andrea says as she look's at him. "Morning Andrea, Sorry we're late. Was there any meeting's for me this morning? Christian ask's as we're going through our mail and message's. "No, but your foreman called from the New York shipyard and he's having trouble with two of his men. I told him as soon as you get in, that i'll tell him to call you, Andrea says as she hands me a cup of coffee and Ana her coke. (I can't believe I can't have someone make a simple instruction and deal with his own men. If this turns out to be B.S and I end up having to make a special trip there to deal with them, then there will be head's rolling and three men or more will be losing their jobs) "Thank you Andrea. I'll go deal with it now, I say and I give Ana our secret wink and smile for I Love You. I then walk into my office to deal with this matter.

I walk into my office and turn on my computer to get started with the file transfer's. I sit down and grab 20 files from the box to start once the computer is on. I drink my coke and listen to Christian's yelling to whoever is on the other end. I feel bad for whoever is getting his temper right now. I start transferring the file info into the computer when I see Roz walking in. She leans over my desk to get right into my face. I stop what i'm doing and look up at her. (I can tell by her face that she's not too happy with me) "Morning Roz, I say trying to feel her voice. "Morning Ana. May I have a word with you? Roz ask's me. (I start to tense up cause her demeanor and her voice has changed. I look down not wanting her to see me tearing up) "Yes Roz, I say as I sit back trying to stay calm. Roz bends over more to show me she's meaning business. "ANA, You have been late again today. I know that you and Christian are a couple, but that doesn't give you the reason to come into work late and also make your own schedule. (I feel like i'm going to burst crying) "I'm s-o-r-r-y Roz, I say blubbering and my lip quiver's trying to control myself. "Don't get me wrong Ana, but i am proud of your work and you're doing an excellent job. I just would like you to try to be at work on time, Roz says. "O.K, I'll try and be here on time, I say as I take a deep breath and try and control my shaky body. "Thank you, Roz says and then she straightens her body up and start's to walk out of my office only to be stopped by Christian standing in the doorway. (OH GEEZ..He heard Roz ripping into me.. I guess if i can hear him yelling, then he sure can hear me or whoever through the wall)

"Roz, I don't appreciate your tone or demeanor toward's Ana. I heard everything that you said to her even though your voice wasn't raised but your clinched teeth and actions prove to me that you were in deed yelling at her and it's uncalled for. I know Ana is under your supervision, but I'm the BOSS, I say to her calmly but with a seriousness in my voice. "Christian, I know you and her are a couple but you should know that when you are supposed to be at work at a certain time, you get here, Roz says. "I know Roz and Ana did try. We got up earlier then we normally do and we tried to get here,but she had something to take care of, I say as Roz nod's and then walk's out of Ana's office and into her's. I then walk over to Ana and crouch down to get at her eye level. I hand her my hanky and she wipes her eyes and blows her nose. "Baby, Why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom and then go get a snack to help calm you down before getting back to work, I tell her. Ana nods and then get's up and walk's into her office bathroom to freshen up. I sit down in a chair and wait for her to come out. Ana walks out and walk's to the break-room and get's a couple cookies and two bottled water's. Ana comes back in and hands me a water and a cookie. We eat our cookie and then I leave her office to go back to work and she goes back to her filing transfer's.

I look at the time on my computer and it's 11:35 a.m. I take a deep breath before i start working again. I try and relax and stop shaking. I then begin my work again and try to finish this eleventh box before lunch. Christian always comes to get me so we can go to lunch.

I know Ana is doing her transfer's as i sit back down in my desk chair. My office phone rings and it's 's from California. She want's to add onto her business. She's owns and runs a grooming business for cat's and dogs and wants to add a kennel for ppl who work long hrs or for traveling and also a training place to get your pet trained. (I hope that our phone conference doesn't go past 12 noon otherwise Ana will wonder why i'm not coming to get her to take her to lunch) We end the call right at 12 noon. I shut down my computer and walk out of my office. I hand the contract to Andrea to fax over to 's for her to sign and fax it back to me. Andrea nods and does what I asked her. I then walk into Ana's office. "Ready for lunch? I ask her as I see her shutting off her computer and grabbing her purse. "Yeah, you're a few minute's late as it's 12:05 p.m,Ana says as we walk to the elevator. "I'm sorry about that. I had to fax over a contract and tell Andrea to hand it to me once the client faxes it back signed, I say. "A new client? Ana ask's me. "Yes, she has a grooming business for cat's and dogs and she wanted to add a couple more businesses to it. She wants a boarding to where there will be a place for ppls pet's to stay if there owner works long hrs or travels and also she wants a training place for the pets also, I say. Taylor and Benson are waiting in the SUV for us. "How's the cafe sound? I ask her as we're walking to the car and getting in. "Sound's great. I've been craving a Italian sub and brownies, Ana says making me laugh along with Taylor and Benson from the front seat. Ana nudges my arm. "You're bad with sweet's too, Ana says with a giggle.

CHAPTER 66: LUNCH-TIME:

"O.K. You got me. I do have a sweet tooth, Christian says. I see Christian roll his eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes? I ask him. "Yeah sorry baby, Christian says. "Someone need's a spanking later, I whisper for his ear's only. We get to the cafe and it's 12:25 p.m. Christian, Benson, Taylor and I all get out of the car and walk into the cafe. We walk upto the counter to order our food. "I'll have a Italian BLT with BBQ chip's and a sprite, I tell the girl. "I'll have the same, Christian says. "I'll have the spicy italian, with an iced tea and regular chip's, Benson says. "I'll have the grilled chicken with italian dressing and a sprite, Taylor says. The girl put's our order in and tell's us to go sit and wait until our number is called. It's 12:38 p.m. as we find a table and go sit and wait. Christian leans over and whisper's. "Baby, Why can't you tell me more about the playroom. It'll still be a surprise for me when I see it on my birthday? Christian ask's. (I giggle knowing it's driving him crazy not knowing whats being done in his/our playroom) "You'll just have to wait and see. I have put a lot of planning to making it perfect for you, for us, I say to him. Christian look's at Taylor and Benson. "Sorry Sir, but she made us swear not to say a word to you even though Sawyer already told it's in the playroom, but I have it all under control. Sawyer's been reporting to me on the progress that the same men that you'd hired before and they're on schedule and should be done on your birthday or earlier, Taylor says. Christian pout's as the girl call's our number. Both Taylor and Christian get up and go get our food. They had to make two trips cause they brought Benson's and my food first, then they went to get theirs before sitting down. We all eat and I try not to laugh at how Christian's sulking like a little boy wanting to know what his presents are.

"Very clever Baby, very clever and smart. You're very smart, I say to her and she giggles. Taylor and Benson also laugh and I try to mask hiding it, but it's hard and i laugh also at how clever Ana really is. I look at Ana hoping she might give in and tell me, but she mouthes the word NO and we continue eating our lunch. We finish our food and we refill our drink's and take our dishes back to the counter before walking out and getting back into the car. It's 1:27 p.m. as Taylor pull's away from the cafe and drives back to work. It doesn't take long to get back to work, maybe 6 or 9 minute's depending on traffic. Taylor pull's into the parking garage and park's the car. We'll get out and go upto the top floor again.

CHAPTER 67: BACK TO WORK-BUSY DAY:

The elevator arrives at the top floor and we'll get out. Both Benson and Taylor go to the security room while Christian and I go into our offices to continue with work. I get into my office and I see two boxes sitting on the floor beside my desk. The boxes say G.E.H CLIENTS on the box. Barney and Roz are also in my office waiting on me. They help me get started again with naming a file for G.E.H CLIENTS and it's the same process as with the EMPLOYEE'S. After they've both helped me get it started, they leave and I do the last box of the EMPLOYEE'S before I begin with the CLIENT'S. I grab 20 files from the last employee box and start transferring their information into the computer.

I hear Roz and Barney in Ana's office as they're helping Ana getting started with the clients. Ana hasn't finished with the employee's yet, but she's close to finishing and when she's done she'll be onto the clients. I am in my office chair looking at the schedule that Andrea left me and I see a from Arkansas who wants to run and restaurant/dance hall is going to be calling me via-satallite in a few minute's. It's 1:45 and he's scheduled to call at 1:50. He wants me to help him get thing's running and also offer him money to get the place up and running. call's and we talk about his business deal's and we make a contract and a plan to meet face to face. I send the contract to Andrea and she faxes it over to him to sign and then fax it back. After I end our call, then at 2:45 p.m. my client from New Orleans pings in via-satallite. We discuss his business deal's and do the same with the contracts. After my second meeting is done, it's 3:20 p.m. so I log off on my computer and go into Ana's office to wait on Taylor and Britney to come and introduce her to Ana and myself. I sit down in the chair in front of Ana and we wait. Ana is working on the G.E.H CLIENTS now as Taylor walk's in with Britney. Ana stops working and we both look at Taylor and Britney.

(Britney is a strawberry blonde, built like me and is also skinny) "Miss. Steele, . This is Britney Well's. She'll be your CPO and she'll follow you around and report back to me and , Taylor says. Christian and I both stand up and shake her hand. Britney sit's down and Taylor leaves us to get to know her. "Will you excuse me, I say as I walk out and go grab three bottled water's and three snicker's for us. It's also my snack break-time. I walk back into my office and hand Britney and Christian a water and snicker's. I then sit back down in my office chair and we all talk and enjoy our snack. Taylor comes back in and I see it's 3:54 p.m. He and Britney both leave as he's going to show her around the building. Christian goes back into his office only to come back a few minute's later with his briefcase. "Do you mind if I work here? Christian ask's me. "No, Not at all, I say as we both get back to work. Christian does some more contracts and sends them to Andrea to fax over to the clients while i'm doing the client transfer's. It's 4:08 p.m.

(Boy, it seem's that Ana's day has been better then mine, even though she has her little melt-down earlier from when Roz talked with her like a child and not an employee. I had to put Roz in her place, then I had to end up firing two shipyard employee's and then fire two guys at Elliott's construction site who weren't getting along. One of the men were from my side and the other guy was on Elliott's crew. I have to find four guys to replace the four I lost. This day better get better for me otherwise my mood won't be good and then it'll bring Ana down. My neck is tight and I feel a tension headache coming on. Hopefully there won't be anymore problems before the end of the work day. I'm going to ask Ana to give me a massage, maybe that'll help) Andrea walk's into Ana's office and she hands me two contract's both from and 's. I take them and she nods before walking out and she goes back to her desk. Andrea walk's back in and tell's Ana and me that some woman from the agency are here for the personal assistant job. Ana stops working and she follow's me to my office. Ana and Andrea both sit down on both sides of me. Andrea calls the first girl in before she sits down.

It's 4:33 and as the first lady is walking in, Christian look's at me. "O.K. Just listen to the young ladies and then after each one leaves, then tell me whether you like them or not. Andrea and I are going to ask the questions but if you have a question, then just ask them, Christian says. "O.K, I say as we're face to face with the first young lady. We'll shake her hand before Christian shows her the seat and she sits down. Christian ask's the lady a few questions, then Andrea ask's some and then i ask before we end the interview and she walk's out. (The girl has hazel eyes,brunette hair and is a medium build) Christian and Andrea both look at me. "I like her, she know's something's about business, I say. "She know's business,but she's not went to college and she hasn't got any typing skill's, Andrea says. Christian mark's a no by her name. Andrea call's the the second young lady. (the second young lady is also medium build and is a bit older and has blonde hair. I see Christian cringe and wonder why..unless she reminds him of the lady who I haven't met yet and has abused him) The young lady introduces herself to us, then she sits down and hands Christian her resume. We start asking her question's. After the interview, she walk's out and Andrea along with Christian both ask me if I like her. "I like her. She's got some experience and also she types a lot and also she has experience in a lot of businesses which will be good for when we get ppl's company's, I say

"Yeah, she does seem like a good one to work here, Andrea says. I write a maybe by her name and Andrea goes to get the third young lady. We introduce ourselves and she sit's down. (She's small and has a tiny frame like Ana and also she has chestnut hair with blue green eyes,but doesn't even come close to my Ana) We start with the question's and I feel a connection between her and Ana as we're talking with her. She walk's out after the interview and Andrea and I look at Ana. "I like her. I felt a vibe from her, a connection. I called her back in and asked her to sit down. Andrea told the other two ladies that the position has been filled. "Hannah, you're hired. You'll be 's personal assistant and also help Andrea when she needs it, I say to Hannah and Ana and her talk a bit while I get the paperwork to her for her to fill out. "Call me Ana, Ana says to Hannah. Hannah nods and then she fill's out the paper work. After Hannah has the paperwork filled out, then Andrea takes her around the building and introduces her to everyone, also she get's her started with an ID number and photo tag. Ana and I both gather our thing's to leave as it's 5:10 p.m. and we should've left at 5. "I'll get her ready for you tomorrow morning , Andrea says to Ana. "O.K. Thank you Andrea, Ana says as we're waiting at the elevator.

(Wow, Ana and Hannah have really have gotten to liking eachother fast. Hmm..I wonder what has got Ana so intriqued about Hannah so quickly, then I see Ana looking at Hannah in a flirting manner and I now know. My girl has a female crush on our newest employee, well her personal assistant. Now I'm curious to know if my Ana really is Bi-sexual, even though she said she wasn't. I'll have to test this theory) Ana and I are going down in the elevator. "So Ana are you up for exercising or do you want me to reschedule the work-out? I ask her. "No, I'm good and besides I need to work off this work day, Ana says. "I hear you. My day has been a complicated mess. I feel tension and I'll need you to give me a massage later tonight, I say. "O. , Ana says as we get into the car. Taylor drives us home to change into exercise clothes. It's 5:25 p.m. as Taylor drives us home.

CHAPTER 68: GETTING CHANGED TO GO EXERCISE:

Taylor pull's into the Escala underground parking garage and it's 5:39 p.m. We get out of the car and go up the elevator to our apartment. Taylor and Sawyer both change into exercise clothes and wait for us at the elevator. Christian and I change into exercise clothes too. Christian takes off his work clothes and changes into a muscle-man's t-shirt with basketball short's and tennis shoes. I change into an all blue exercise outfit. I have a dark blue sport's bra on with sky blue tank top and short short's with a lime green stripe and draw string with sky blue tennis shoes with lime green shoe laces. We both wash up in the bathroom and I put my hair up into a pony tail before we walk out and go into the kitchen. Gail hands us two protein shakes with banana's to eat before we go, then she hands us two bottles of water. Taylor,Sawyer, Christian and I all get back into the elevator to go down and get back into the car. It's 6:08 p.m. as the elevator takes us down.

"Baby, Why is there yellow tape on the playroom door. Also why is there brown paper on our bathroom and bedroom wall's and ceiling? I ask her. "Cause I asked the men to cover the presents up as I know you'll be snooping and we can't not use our bedroom and bathroom, so I asked the men to cover them up until your birthday, Ana says. "O.K. I say. (This is really starting to get my mind whirling around wondering what she's had the men do) "Don't worry baby, by tomorrow evening they'll be totally finished and then Sunday you can see all that I had planned and the men do, Ana says as Taylor's driving us to the building where Bastille and Rachell are, well one of their building's that they hold classes and training sessions. "If you're good, I'll see if i can show you your presents early, Ana whisper's that in my ear. (OH YES BABY..I'LL TRY AND BE GOOD, THEN WE CAN PLAY ON MY BIRTHDAY) "I'll try and be good, I whisper in her ear as Taylor's parking the car and before we walk into the building. It's 6:26 p.m. and our session is at 7. Taylor,Sawyer, Ana and I all walk in and see that Rachell and Bastille are already waiting on us even though we're early. "Hi Christian, Ana, Bastille and Rachell both say. I see Sawyer whispering something to Ana and Ana nods'.

Sawyer has just apologized for ruining the secret earlier and i told him it's alright as nothing important has been divulged. Taylor and Sawyer both nod hello to them. "Have you been doing the schedules of eating and exercising when you're not here. Also have you been drinking the protein and fruit shakes and smoothies? Rachell ask's me. "Yes, I've. Christian's been doing it with me so i'll stick with it. He also makes me do some form of exercise, I answer Rachell. "Christian, you've been doing the shakes and smoothies a lot longer then Ana has so you ought to be in a routine, Bastille says. "Yea but with Ana beginning it, I need to do it with her and on her schedule and not mine, Christian says. Bastille pats Christian on the back. "So what kind of exercise do you two do? Rachell ask's us. Christian and I give eachother a look with a smirk making Sawyer and Taylor almost chuckle. Bastille catches the clue and nudges Rachell and whisper's. "I don't think that's any of our business, Bastille says and clears his throat to indicate it's private to Rachell. "OH..O.K, Rachell finally understands and then changes the subject.

"Let's go do our stretches and then our warm-up run or walk on the treadmill's, Rachell says. Taylor, Sawyer, Bastille, Ana, Rachell and I all go over to the mat and we do our upper body stretches, then we lay down and do our lower body stretches. After about 10 minute's of stretching, we then go get onto the treadmill's for our 10 minute warm-up. Taylor, Sawyer, Bastille and I start out walking, then we run as we've been doing this a lot longer then Ana has. Ana and Rachell start out at a slow walk, then a fast walk. After the 10 minute's are up, Bastille, Taylor, Sawyer and I all go get into the boxing ring. Taylor and Sawyer help Bastille and I put on our protective gear to start our kick boxing session. It's 7:15 p.m. I can hear Ana and Rachelle already doing their aerobic work-out as the music is at a high level to get them both motivated. Ana has to have loud music to get her going. Bastille and I get started with our kick boxing and he knocks me down twice as I am not focused and am watching Ana doing her aerobics. I get focused and knock Bastille down, but then he jumps back up and we're really going at it. We kick box for about 45 minute's. When we're both sweaty and out of breath, both Taylor and Sawyer help Bastille and I take off our gear and all four of us join Ana and Rachell at the weight's and weight bench. I see by the clock that it's 8:06 p.m. as we're lifting weight's, doing arm curl's and crunches. After 20 minute's of that, it's 8:26 p.m. and we go do our cool down on the treadmill. We all walk slow to slow our heartbeat's, then after the ten minute cool down, we all go stretch and loosen up so we won't be achy tomorrow. We'll say goodbye and we walk out of the building and get back into the car. Taylor drives us home. It's 8:54 p.m.

We get back home and it's 9:26 p.m. We all go up the elevator's. Sawyer and Taylor both beat us in the elevator and are already heading to their living quarter's to shower and change. Christian and I go shower and change into loose clothing. Gail has already gone for the evening. After Christian and I are both clean and dressed, I see a note on the counter. (Gail left reheating instruction on the grilled chicken and broccoli fettuccini alfredo and there's salad and ice tea with apple pie for dessert) I reheat the chicken fettuccini and fix Christian and I a bowl of salad. I place two setting's at the dining table and turn on some music on a low volume. Christian pours two glasses of tea and we sit down to eat. As we're eating, i notice that i have a missed call and i remembered Jose saying he was going to call me at 7. I listen to the message and then I call him back. "Hi, I'm sorry I missed your call. I was in an exercise session with my Christian, I say to Jose. "It's o.k. I was just finishing up something for class, Jose says as i'm eating and talking. "You mentioned that you and kate moved out of the apartment and you two are now living with your boyfriend's? Jose ask's. "Yeah that's right, I say. "Also you said that you're working at G.E.H? Jose ask's. "Yeah i did say that, I say. "I looked on line and I can't believe you're working and dating your BOSS..The Christian Grey, Jose say. (I'm getting a little irate at his questioning me and the way he's asking) "Jose, is there something else that you wanted to ask me before i cut you off earlier? I ask him. "Yeah, I'm having an art exhibit tomorrow and i know it's short notice in asking, but I would like for you and kate to come and bring your boyfriends? Jose ask's. (Christian's been listening in on the conversation as i've had the phone on speaker) "Where is it? Christian speak's out. "It's 3 street's down and to the right of the Heathman Hotel. It's next to a steak restaurant, Jose says. "I know where it is, Christian says. "I am looking forward to meeting you. Anyone that Ana know's is a friend of mine, Jose says. "That means a lot jose, I say. "Sure, just don't EVER hurt her, Jose tell's Christian. "I won't, Christian says. "O.K. I'll see you then, Jose says. We hang up and I take our dishes to the sink and wash them.

"We'll have to pack tonight so we'll be ready when we leave work at 4 p.m. I'll also call Stephan and have him fuel up the helicopter to be ready. I'll also will call and book us a room at the Heathman as we'll be flying in Wednesday morning and going straight into work, I say to her. "I'll call Kate and see if her and Elliott are going, Ana says as she walk's towards our bedroom while i walk into my office to make the call's. It's 10:42 p.m. as i sit in my desk chair and make the call's. I get finished with both call's and walked out of my office to go find Ana. Ana is still in our bedroom talking with kate. "Yeah kate, I'll tell him. See ya tomorrow at the art exhibit, Ana says and then she hangs up her phone. "Kate's going to go, she'll ask Ethan her brother to go with her and he'll drive her down their. Elliott can't go, he's got to be up at 4 a.m. for work as he's short 2 men and will have to be there early, Ana says. "O.K. Do they need a hotel room to stay in? I ask. "Yeah, kate does as Ethan's driving back after the show, Ana says as she's taking her clothes off. "I'll call the hotel again and book her a room. She can join us for dinner after the art exhibit, I say. "O.K. Thank you, Ana says as she slips her robe on and call's kate back to tell her the news. I can the hotel again and book kate a room. I hang up the same time as Ana hangs up. "Kate says thank's and she know's the steak restaurant, her parent's were there not to long ago and said there food is really good. "Her room is next to our's so we'll have to be quiet, I tell her.. Ana giggles. "She's heard us before, so it's nothing new, Ana says.

"Baby, you've gotten louder when we've sex then what she and Elliott have heard, Christian says as he's now standing right in front of me and taking his clothes off. I hit him lightly on the arm. "Christain, I say as I walk by him and go into our bathroom to start my nightly routine. Christian follow's me and he's gloriously naked as he runs us a hot bubble bath and pouring my favorite scented lavender and honey bubble bath in. He then washes his face and brushes his teeth before we both get into the tub. I turn the water off and we both crouch down into the tub. He hold's my hand while i sit down so I don't slip and hurt myself. Christian has his back leaning against the tub wall and i'm facing him as i'm sitting right in the middle of the tub. I scoot back until my back is hitting the tub wall. Christian lift's up my leg and start's massaging my foot,toes,ankle, knee and leg. I do the same for his leg. Christian finishes my leg and then massages the other. I do the same with his other leg. We both groan and moan at the feeling of eachother's hands and finger's massaging the bones and muscles of our feet and leg's. After we're good and relaxed, we both soak into the tub and just relax some more before we start bathing. "This is nice, I say in a soft voice. "Yeah it is baby, but i know something that's even better, Christian says. "What might that be? I ask him as he sit's up and moves towards me through the bubbles and the deep water. I giggle as his body is now hovering over mine and is completely covered in bubbles. He kisses me on the lip's. Right before he pull's away, i wrap my hand around his neck and pull him back down on my lip's. I deepen the kiss and he lifts up again. "A-N-A, Christian says in a whispered voice to my face. He then crashes his mouth onto mine in a hard,deep and hungry kiss. He leans his torso up and enter's me. We make love slowly in the tub and then we both pick up the pace in our thrust's. We both moan and groan at the way our bodies are both hungry for eachother. The water is sloshing over along with some of the bubbles. They make waves like a ocean at the beach from our movements. I'm meeting him thrust for thrust. We come fast and hard together in our orgasm. After our lovemaking, we quickly wash our bodies and get out. He drains the tub while i dry off. He dry's off and then we go change into sleep clothes. I put on a t-shirt and panties and he put's on boxer's.

I watch Ana as she's lathering lotion into her skin and i set the alarm to wake us up at 10 a.m. It's almost 2 a.m. as we're just now getting into bed. Ana and I are going over to my parent's house later today and helping them get the backyard set up for my Birthday Dinner Party. It's Saturday. Ana and I lay down and we're facing eachother in bed. I pull her body into mine more so we're closer and we can both feel eachother's body heat. Ana and I overlap our leg's and also wrap our arms around eachother. We also kiss goodnight along with telling eachother Goodnight before we close our eye's and dream of our future.

CHAPTER 69: SATURDAY JUNE 18th,2011:

The sun is shining brightly in our room as I pull the cover's over my eyes to shield me from the glare and make it dark to keep me still sleeping. I feel the mattress cold where Christian usually sleeps. I feel he's not even in the bed. I uncover my eyes and see him no where in the bedroom,but then I hear the shower running. I look at the clock and see it's 10:18 a.m. (Why didn't i hear the alarm going off and why didn't he wake me) I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. It's really hot and steamy in here. The mirror is so fogged up that you can't see a thing. I hear him singing in the shower. (His voice sounds dreamy and so good. I never knew he could sing that good) I take my t-shirt and panties off and open the shower door and walk in. He's got his back to me. I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his broad shoulder's and start kissing his shoulder blades one across to the other on his back. I then slowly move my arms down and around his torso making the palms of my hands flat on his abs,stomach and pec's. I rub my hands down his body and down his happy trail until I come to the start of his dick. He grabs my hand gently but he doesn't stop my descent. He still has his hand over mine as I grab him and start to stroke him. He slowly turn's around to where he can see me and is standing sideways while i'm still stroking him. I move him backwards until his body touches the back wall of the shower. "M-o-r-n-i-n-g Baby, Christian says slowly as his breathing becomes labored as i'm stroking him. "Morning, Why didn't you wake me? I ask him. "You were (PANTING) sound asleep (GROAN) I didn't want (Heavy Breathing) to wake you. Mom called and she said that she didn't need us until around 2. Mom also (Groan) said that (Heavy breathing) she wanted us over for a late lunch, Christian says and then he grabs me and turns us around. He makes my back hit the shower wall. He lifts up my leg and puts my foot flat on the shower bench. He then lower's one hand to my fold's and he teases and fondles me down there. His other hand is holding my thigh so i am balanced and not shaky. He can tell that i'm hot, wet and ready for him. He lower's his mouth to the curve of my neck and he start's nibbling,kissing and licking all up and down my neck. I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he begins to talk very sexy into my ear.

"OH BABY, ALWAYS SO READY FOR ME.. (HEAVY BREATHING) I thought since we don't (kissing) have to be (nipping) at my parent's (Groaning from me, moaning from Ana) until 2 that we could have shower sex, I say as I start grazing my teeth along her ear and then suckling on her earlobe making her really aroused. Ana wraps her arms around my neck and threads her finger's through the ends of my hair. She tugs on it gently and that's her telling me yes, she wants to have shower sex. I lift her other leg and wrap it around my hip. I make sure she's alright before i continue with what i'm doing. We look into eachother's eyes for confirmation that she's ready and then I raise her body up and make it to where only her upper back and shoulder's are leaning against the shower wall. Her lower torso is away from the shower as i'm holding onto her between her waist and her hip's so she doesn't fall. I then lower her down onto me making her take all of me inside of her. Just as I get ready to pull out and go back in slowly, we both hear something so I put her down and open the shower door and peek around. Ana does too. We both see brown wrapping paper on the bathroom floor and she look's up. I follow her eyes and see what the brown paper was covering. (It's a big mirror over the tub on the ceiling and there's some sort of trim around the mirror) I look at Ana. "Surprise, that is one of your birthday presents. I guess the steam made the tape come loose and it unwrapped the paper revealing the mirror, Ana says. (Holy cow..she had a mirror put into the ceiling over the tub in our bathroom. My Ana is kinky..really kinky) I kiss her and hard making both of us breathless. I pull her back into the shower and I start over with what i was doing with her. I then lower her down to take all of me in and then I ease slowly out,then back in. I do this a few times before I hear her breathing pick up and then I pick up my pace. We're so hot and hungry for eachother that it doesn't take long for both of us to have our orgasms. After we're both sated,we then wash up and wash our hair. "Baby, the mirror has trim around it so when the lights from the bathroom are dim or off then there is a glow light that shines around the mirror making it more romantic. I thought we could watch ourselves whenever we're having tub sex, Ana says as we're both drying off. "I love it, thank you, I say as I kiss her. Ana start drying her hair, then she hands it to me. Ana braids her hair and leaves it down. She doesn't put make-up on, but she puts on a little powder and lip gloss. We both walk out of the bathroom and into our closet's to get dressed.

It's 12:19 p.m. as we're getting dressed. I decide to wear my black jean short's with tennis shoes and a mid-drift above the belly button t-shirt that's red. Christian is wearing his black jeans and tennis shoes with a blue t-shirt. I grab my black jean jacket and he grabs his pin striped jacket. He grabs his R8 car keys and tell's Reynold's to stay here that if we need him that he'll call him. Reynold's nod's and we go down to the parking garage. We get into Christian's car and he drives out of the underground parking garage. It's 1:40 p.m. as we're going to his parent's house. (As Christian was pulling out of the garage, i saw the men getting out of the van to go upto our apartment to finish the playroom. I think i'll show him tonight and after his dinner party tomorrow we'll have more time to play)

(As I was pulling out of the garage, I noticed the men getting out of the van to go upto our apartment to finish the playroom. I saw Ana looking in the rear view mirror. I tried not to let Ana know that I saw them) We're now pulling into my parent's drive-way and I help her out of my car. We walk upto the front door and mom answer's the door. She greet's us with hugs and kisses before she closes the front door and takes us through the house and outside in the backyard. Ana and I notice kate and Elliott here along with Ethan. Mia is standing beside Ethan as all four of them come around us. They'll hug and kiss us, then we'll take a seat. "I thought we would have a late lunch before getting started with getting the outside decorated for the dinner party, Mom says. "O.K, Ana and I both say. Gretchen bring's out platter's of sandwiches,chip's,fruit and drink's. We serve ourselves and eat outside. We also talk about what need's done outside, also we watch the decorator's and the food delivery ppl get the food,stage,dance floor and the tent's all set up. "I want you,Ethan,Elliott and your father to stream all the light's along the line of the tents,the patio and all the tree's and shrubs. Ana,Kate and I will get the tables,chairs and the table and chair covering's all set up along with the centerpieces and the candles with the name tags so everything will be ready except for the dishes. They'll be set up a few hrs before the dinner party, Mom says. We all nod and finish our lunch. We then take the food,dishes back into the kitchen and then we'll go back out and do what mom has asked us to do.

Grace has given each of us a job to do and we do it to get thing's ready and set up for the dinner party tomorrow night. I get a text from Reynold's and also from the main guy who know's Christian and has done the playroom before, they both tell me that the job is done and is ready for him to see. I text back o.k and thank you. I then continue with my task. It's 4:40 p.m. as we're done with the tables,the chair's and the centerpieces. We sit down to relax and watch the men still setting up the lights. Gretchen bring's out iced teas for us as we're watching the men. The decorators and the food delivery ppl have all left a bit ago and now it's just us. When the guys finish with all the light's, it's 6:40 p.m. They come join us and Gretchen brings them iced teas also. We all sit and see our work that we'll just did. "Thank you everyone,Grace says to us. We all nod and lift our iced teas to her. After we'll have freshened up in the bathroom's, we then walk out. Christian,Elliott,Kate,Ethan and I all say goodnight and see you tomorrow before we get into our cars and go home. Christian and I wave bye before pulling out of the driveway. It's 7:26 p.m. as he's driving us home. "Baby, I saw you get a text, who was it from? Christian ask's me. "It was the head man that is redoing the playroom. Also Reynold's, they both told me that they're done and the room is finished. I was thinking of showing it to you when we get back home and then tomorrow we can have more time to play, I say. "I like that idea and I can't wait to see the new playroom, also see what you have changed in our bedroom, since I already saw the mirror in our bathroom, Christian says. I giggle at that."I hope you like it, I say.

CHAPTER 70: SHOWING CHRISTIAN HIS BIRTHDAY PRESENT'S EARLY:

"I'm sure i will baby, I tell her as i'm driving us home. "I just have one condition when we get home, Ana say's. "What is your condition? I ask her. "I need to blind fold you, but i won't do it until we've reached the playroom door, Ana says. "O.K. I can take it for a few minute's until you take it off and i'm surprised by the playroom when i open my eyes, I say. Ana nods. I pull into the underground garage and park my car in one of my spots. I help Ana get out of the car. We both get into the elevator and it takes us upto our apartment. Ana and I exit the elevator and walk through the foyer door's and up the stairs and down and around the corner to where we're both standing in front of the playroom door. Ana get's a scarf out of her pocket along with the playroom key. Ana ties the black scarf around my head. I hold it in place while she ties it. "Is it o.k. not to tight? Can you see? Ana ask's me. "It's fine and no i can't see anything, I tell her and then i hear the key in the door knob and then she opens the door. I feel her hand on mine as she leads me into the room. I then hear the door being shut and she takes the scarf off. I blink my eyes to get them adjusted to the lights in the room as she has turned them on bright for me to see everything in the room.

I am standing beside Christian and watching where his eyes roam the room. I see him stepping forward and before he takes the tiny step down. "Christian Look down, I tell him wanting him to see the new hard wood floor with a darker finish. He crouches down and feels it. "I like the new hard floor and the darker finish. I also like how it shines, Christian says and then he straightens back up and steps down. He walk's into the room and his eyes focus first on the right wall where the CATS,CANES,BELT'S and WHIP'S hang,also the glass case that hold's three sizes of spreader bar's. He feel's the fabric and paint covered wall. "I love the new blood red,burgundy wine and black combo color with the same in the soundproof fabric on the wall, Christian says. I then see him walk over to the bed and he feel's all over the wood,the sheet's,pillow's and then he lift's up the mattress and sees the new black mattress. He then notices the drawer's lining the bottom of the bed frame and then all the hook's on the sides and the four post's of the bed. He look's at me with his eyes bugged out and his mouth almost to the floor.

"WOW..Baby, You thought of everything. I like how you kept the same style,make and carving of the other bed, I say. "I loved the way the four poster bed looked, it looked like an old italian or english style bed. I also thought if we got more toys or bedding we can put them in the drawer for extra storage. The hook's are for all the toys that hook and tie, like ropes,cable ties,handcuffs and whatever else toys that we can hook or tie on the hook's, Ana says. I nod in agreement. (Man..my girl has thought of everything and what's weird is that i was getting ready to do something like this and she goes and does it. We do think alike) I continue to walk around the bed and go sit on the new leather couch. Ana walk's and sits down beside me. I feel the leather of the new couch and its a wider, so we'll have room to lay on it together. "Baby, this is amazing. I was just thinking about doing something just like this for us, but you've already gone and done it. I love what i've seen so far, I tell her. "I'm glad, but there's a few more thing's in here for you to see before i take you to our bedroom, Ana says. We both stand up from the couch,but she stops me before i start walking. "Christian..look up, Ana tell's me. I look up and see what she wants me to see. My eye's and mouth drop completely open. (OMG.. ANA IS KINKY..She's had the men install mirrors ALL OVER the ceiling) Ana points to another mirror that is behind the headboard of the four poster bed and I see it. My eyes go hooded with lust. I then turn to look at her and she almost turn's to jelly from my lustful gaze. (OH, YES BABY..WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH KINKY,ROUGH,FAST,SLOW,HARD WILD SEX in here and on that bed) Ana walk's over to me. She composes herself and leads me over to the stripper pole's and sex swing. I look at her. "So are you going to do a strip tease dance for me? I ask her. "Not now, after we get back from our work trip/vacation then i'll take some classes and do some dances for you, Ana says. I pout. Ana giggles and then she kisses me on the lips. Before she walks a way from me, I grab a hold of her waist and pull her into me tightly. I crash my lip's onto her's in a rough,hard kiss. When we break the kiss, we're both breathless. Ana has a hold of my hand and she leads me over to the left side wall. She opens a wedge of the wall. "I had a bathroom put in here for us to use if we're too tired before going to our bedroom to sleep, Ana says. "Wow, it's a full bathroom, I say as I peek around.

After I show Christian the bathroom, i then take him to another wedge in the wall. I push it open to reveal a pathway and a walk in closet to hang clothes,outfit's for when we're role playing. "I had a closet put in and we can use it for clothes,costumes for when we're role playing or if we just want to store more thing's in here. Also it's a pathway that we can go through and it leads us to our bedroom for when we're done in the playroom and we can just walk through here and no one will see us, I say. "Where does it open up in our bedroom? Christian ask's me. "It has an opening between the sitting area and our bed, I'll show you, I say as I take his hand and lead him through the pathway. I push the wedge of wall and he sees that it's right where the couch is. We then walk back for me to get the key and we walk back out of the bedroom and i lock the door. We then walk into our bedroom and I show him the wall behind our headboard of the bed and also the ceiling above our bed. "Well, what do you think? I ask him. "I love everything that you've done. I'm also glad that you took Taylor's advice and kept the same men that did my playroom before, Christian says. "Thank's. I decided to use them before he told me to. I also kept your/our original chest's that hold all our toys. I thought it would be to big of a change to move them, I say. "I'm glad you did. Once we've tried out all the toys. The ones that we decide to keep or maybe keep, we can put them in the drawer's in the bed, unless you want to use the drawers for bedding? Christian ask's me. "Let's see how much toy's when the time come's, I tell him. We sit down on the couch in the sitting area of our bedroom and I wait until he talk's about how he likes the mirror's and also the sex swing in the bedroom along with the playroom. Christian is still standing at the foot of our bed in shock as he's still looking at the mirror's.

(I smile my naughty boy panty dropping smile that Ana loves and my lower body is reacting to all this. I'm about to go crazy as i walk over to where Ana is and sit down on the couch in our sitting area in our bedroom) "Baby...I'm..I'm speechless. I don't have word's to express how i'm truly in aww and in shock at how much effort you put into planning all this and getting it all prepared and set up, also hiring the same men that did my old playroom. I can't wait until we're in our bed, making love or kinky fuckery. We won't be able to stop or control ourselves, since we'll be watching ouselves in the throws of love making. We'll be more turned on, I tell her and she blushes like a tomato and giggles. "I also had the sitting room and our bedroom all painted a different color,but in the same color family to flow through to the two areas, Ana says. (I see the ocean blue green paint that is in our bedroom and then the sky blue in the sitting area) "I like the two color's and how they flow together. I also like the sea green in the bathroom with a touch of the other two blues mixed in, I tell her. Ana takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom, she turns the glow light on and turns the bathroom lights off so I can see the glow from the light and from the mirror that's above the tub. Ana also turns on some music and I see little speaker's in the bathroom wall. (I look and see the mirror and then i picture in my mind of us in the tub with candles,soft music and the hot bubble bath with us both wet,and in the throw's of passion with the romantic glow from the dim light and the mirror) "I love it, I tell her. Ana wraps her hand's around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist. I pull her into me more until I feel all of her body on mine. I lower my mouth to kiss her softly, then I pick her up bridel style. Ana giggles at my caveman action. I carry her out of our bathroom,out of our bedroom and back through our secret path way. I place Ana on the four poster bed in the playroom.

CHAPTER 71: PLAYTIME:

" . .. FOR ME, Christian tell's me as i get off the bed and start to take off my t-shirt,elastic short's and panties off. I fold down the cover and sheet on the bed, then i get back on the bed. I watched Christian the whole time as i was taking my clothes off. I giggle to myself and i decide to do a little shimmie for him as i'm getting back on the bed before i lay face up on the bed waiting for him. I hear a growl coming from him and i smile knowing that it's me doing this to him. (OH HOW I LOVE DRIVING HIM CRAZY) I then lay face up waiting for him on the bed. Christian goes to his stereo and plug's in his I-pod to play music through the speaker's that is all over the room. Christian then walk's over to the wall where all the hanging toy's are and he grab's the CAT. I'm leaning onto my elbow's watching his every move. He also grabs the medium size spreader bar, then he walk's over to one of the chest's and get's the vibrating wand that I like along with a bottle of oil, he also grabs the cock ring. He then goes to another wall and grab's a pair of hook leather cuff's. Once he's got everything, he walk's toward's the bed and lays down the toys on the bed. We're eye to eye as i see his every move. He senses my nerves as my eyes grow wide when i see the CAT.

"B-A-B-Y, I say longing the word as i see the fear and nerves in Ana's eyes. "If you don't want to try this now, then just tell me and i'll put it away and we can try it another time? I ask her as i caress her cheek with my knuckles of my hand. Ana releases a long breath that she was holding in before she begins to speak. "It's alright. I trust you. I need to do this, so we can see which toy's that i like and then we can really start to play and have fun. I need to conquer my fear's, Ana says. "I'm going to start off with something that you like, the vibrating wand, I tell her. I pick up and hold it in my hand in front of her face so she can see it. I then climb onto the bed and lay down right next to her. As I'm laying down next to her, i'm talking to her soothingly to calm her more down. "Baby, I want to thank you for my birthday present's, before i forget to. I really love what you've done. You've really put a lot of thinking and planning into this in just a short amount of time. Also you'd to tell the men what you wanted them to do while also working, I tell her while waving my arm around indicating the playroom. "You're welcome baby. I did it not only for your birthday, but as a start for us. I want this room to be our's, Ana says. I lean down to kiss her. I'm lying on the bed with half of my body hovering over her's and the other half on the bed. I have the vibrater wand in one hand while my other hand is propping my head up with my elbow onto the bed looking down at her. (I'm still in shock at everything that she had put into this room,bedroom and our bathroom. I'm also amazed at how my Ana is so kinky, and has a sexy mind that is always thinking of new thing's to try. Also at how she put a lot of thought into wanting all of these mirror's all over the ceiling's and the back wall of our bed's and the tub in the bathroom. I also love how she want's to continue our sexual activities from the playroom into the bedroom with the sex swing's. I also really love how she want's to do pole dances and give me strip tease show's, which i can't wait to see. Who knew that this beautiful,sexy,smart, young woman who is next to me would be so sexually wild and adventurous. Also she's a vixen. Well, she was already adventurous and wanting to experience thing's sexually, she just was with the wrong guy, but now she's with me and she's all mine like i am all her's. I love it and i love her)

Christian is somewhere lost in thinking in his head as i'm watching him looking off somewhere in the room. "Baby, What are you thinking about? I ask him. He turn's his head and look's down at me. "It's nothing baby. I'm just still in aww that you pulled this all of for me, for me. I haven't done anything special to deserve all this, even if it is just for my birthday, Christian says and i wipe a tear that has fallen down his cheek. I sit up as does he in the bed and we're facing eachother. I put both my hand's onto his face and cup his cheek's. "BABY, You have done something special to deserve this, I say. "What did i do? I'm just a fucked up man who is 27 almost 28 who own's and run's his own business. I've never had a relationship before until now in my life, Christian say's. "You've saved me from feeling like i was useless,damaged good's that will never find anyone again and be loved and for me to love someone. I'm so glad that i applied at G.E.H, otherwise we would've met and we wouldn't be here right here and now in OUR apartment, and in OUR playroom, I say. "You were and are not damaged, so don't ever call yourself that. He, you ex was just an idiot, he didn't know how to treat you right or even look after you. He also didn't care much about you when he hurt you badly for him to just run like a coward, Christian say's. "Let's not talk about him o.k. I don't want to ruin this special time, I say as i lay back down on the bed. Christian nod's and turn's the vibrator back on. He start's to move it toward's my right shoulder and then move it down slowly on my body. He has it on the lowest speed. He trail's it down my arm, then back up and down my right side, then across my stomach. He then moves it back up my other side,my arm and shoulder. My breathing has picked up as i can feel every single in of my skin ignite with the touch of the wand. Christian sit's the wand on my right side,right next to my breast and i can feel the vibration. It's going straight down to my sex and leaving tingles. I feel myself dripping between my leg's.

(HOLY..SH-Both Ana and i are locked eye's while i'm traveling the vibrator wand all up and down her arm's,her sides,her torso and also across her hip's. Right now i have placed the vibrator wand at the side of her right breast. I can see it vibrate. Just watching her is such a turn on. It's a bigger turn on as she feel's all of this. Ana's letting loose and just letting me and the vibrator wand make her body come alive. Her breathing has picked up and there's a pink glow to her skin along with goose-bump's that the wand has made. I also can see that she's getting really aroused as she's starting to wiggle and squirm. I can tell that she's needing a release as her leg's are moving making some friction down there. (OH BABY..I KNOW. I'll relieve you, just be patient) I move the wand and make circular movement's around her breast making her nipples peak and get hard. I move the wand to her other breast and it does the same to her other nipple. Once both breast's are pink and perky, then i move the wand to the center of her chest. I keep moving it down and then side to side all down her torso. I do this motion until i get her hip's really moving. Once at her hip's, i go down one and back up, then down the other and back up. I then move the wand across her body to that spot on each inner thigh that makes her moan. (I know she's really close to her release as i hear her calling out my name) "CHRISTIAN, Ana call's out my name. She arches her back and her breathing is rapid. "That's it baby...just let go, I tell her in a soft husky sexy voice. I grab the CAT. I slowly move it down her body and back up again,letting her get the feel of it and then she won't be so scared of it.

CHAPTER 72: STILL IN PLAYROOM, ANA FACING HER FEAR'S:

My eye's grow wide again as i call out the safeword PURPLE. Christian stop's and drop's the CAT. He nod's and roll's over to put the CAT on the floor. After he drop's it onto the floor, he then roll's back over to face me. "You did good baby, you safe worded and that told me that we can try it again another time, Christian say's soothingly. "Can I try something on you? I ask him. He nods yes. "I need you to be naked for this, I tell him and he nods yes again. He get's up and off of the bed. He start's taking off his clothes. While he's stripping, we're not breaking eye contact. His stormy grey's to my darker blues. I lean up onto my elbows and watch him as he's stripping. He's doing a little dance to the music while taking off his clothes. "Nice baby..VERY NICE, I tell him. (He turn's around and i see his full frontal. He's ready for action) "Enjoying the show baby? Christian ask's me. "Uh-ha,Is all i say and then i bite my bottom lip. "Baby, you know what that does to me, so stop it or we'll be done with the foreplay, Christian say's. "I'm sorry, i didn't know i was doing it, I say and let my lip go. Christian get's back onto the bed. He's sitting and looking at me waiting for me to tell further instruction or tell him something. "Is that a full bottle of oil? I ask him as i point to the bottle with my chin. He reaches over onto the side table and grabs the bottle. He hand's me the bottle. I take it and look at him. "O. , I want you to lie face up and i'm going to give you a full body massage. Now this isn't going to be a normal massage. This massage is going to be a sexual kind, I tell him. "You might want to go get some towels from our new bathroom to lay onto the bed so we won't make a mess? I ask him and he get's up and walk's over to our new bathroom and walk's in. He comes back with two big towel's and i move so he can spread them out. He then lays back down face up onto the towel's. I scoot back over to him. He hand's me another towel's to wipe off any mess.

Ana pour's the oil onto my chest,abs and stomach. She rubs it in. My breathing pick's up as i feel her hand's slowly gliding all over my torso and then she slowly glides her hands down to my dick. She pour's a tiny drop of oil in her hands and rubs them together before she put's them onto my dick. I rub and massage him all over and rub it in. "OH YEAH BABY..(PANT) JUST LIKE THAT (BREATH), I Tell her. Ana wipes the excess oil off with the towel and then as the oil is soaked into my skin, she then moves her body to where she's hovering over my lower' body. Her mouth is directly over my dick. Ana look's up at me through her lashes before she takes me into her mouth. "O-H. B-A-B-Y,Is all i can say as i watch her and her mouth taking me in. Her hot,wet mouth. Ana flick's her tongue up and down and all around the tip, making me go insane. My breathing has picked up more as i jerk my leg's at the first touch of her tongue on me. I let a groan excape my mouth as she's taunting and teasing me with her tongue. She then lick's me all around, up and down again. "Baby, stop teasing me. I'm hurting here, I tell her in a groaning voice. Ana takes pity on me and start's to take me fully into her mouth. She then get's going to work on me by bobbing up and down on me hard and fast. So fast and hard that it doesn't take me long to come. I come and call out her name,"ANA". After i come, she clean's me all up and crawls back up my body. She's kissing,licking and nipping on my skin on her way upto my mouth.

Christian and I are looking into eachother's eyes. Christian grabs my face and crashes his mouth onto mine. He can taste himself on my lip's and tongue. I then scoot back to where my sex is right over his dick. I slowly lower myself down and he sink's right into me. I'm straddling him. "RIDE ME BABY, He say's in a sexy voice. I start riding him back and forth while i also bounce up and down on him. He's holding onto my hip's as we're moving. (I'm not sure what time it is and i know we should be in bed sleeping for his birthday dinner party tonight) I bend my body back and my hair touches his kneecaps. "OHHH..SH-B-A-B-Y, Christian and i both say as i'm pushing into him and he's hitting me further inside. (He can't go to much far into me cause the IUD) I straighten my body back up and continue to ride him. "Phew baby..that was..that was WOW, Christian says. He's still trying to catch his breath and also still move us. I smile down at him. I put my hand's behind my neck and let my hair cascade down my back while still moving. "I can feel you tightening up baby. COME FOR ME, Christian tell's me. I do just that. "CHRISTIAN" I call out his name as i'm coming. Christian and I are still as my orgasm runs through me. He just stares at me watching me come. "GOD BABY, I LOVE watching you come, He says in a sexy voice. I bend my torso down and we touch forehead's. He kisses me all over my face. I then sit back up and he moves us again for his own release.

I call out her name as i come long and hard, "ANA". Ana bends down again and we're still as my orgasm runs through me. She hold's onto me as i am breathing hard. I then lay down beside her, but i'm still inside of her. We lay like this for awhile until our breathing is back to normal. Once it's back to normal, we then get up and off of the bed. We pick the toy's up and go clean them in the bathroom before putting them all away. We change the bed and take the sheet's to the secret door. Ana carries them through to our bedroom and then comes back with another set of sheet's. We make the bed. We then put our clothes on so she can take the dirty sheet's from our bedroom to the laundry room and she put's them into the washing machine. Ana comes back into our bedroom and put's her clothes in the hamper. We quickly wash in the shower with the sprayer, then we put on sleep clothes. Ana put's on a t-shirt and panties and i put on pj pant's and a undershirt. We then walk out of our bedroom and into the kitchen.

CHAPTER 73: BREAKFAST & THEN TO SLEEP:

It's 7:30 a.m. and Ana is rummaging through the fridge to find something to fix to eat. "Baby, We don't have to be at my parent's house for the dinner party until 5:30 p.m. Mom want's us there then even though it won't be starting until around 6, I tell her as she's fixing us egg white omelet's with bacon,cheese and spinach along with fruit and toast. Ana also fixes me a cup of coffee and her a tea along with two glasses of orange juice. Ana plate's my food first, then her's. We both sit down at the bar and eat. Ana get's up to put the sheet's in the dryer and then comes back to finish eating. After we're done eating, we then wash the dishes and sit them in the sink. Ana and I walk back into our bedroom and we prop ourselves up in bed and we play a computer game on our laptop's while we wait til our food goes down and the sheet's are done. The dryer beep's and she goes and fold's the sheet's and bring's them into the bedroom and puts them on a shelf in her closet until we go into the playroom again. Ana get's back into bed and we lay down. I roll over to set the alarm for 3:40. It's now 10:17 a.m. (We wont be getting 8 hr's of sleep,but it'll have to do. It's better then none) I wrap my arms around her and we also overlap our leg's. I pull her into me closer and tighter so i can feel her body next to mine. I breathe in her scent before closing my eyes. Ana has her eyes already closed and is leaning her head on my chest. We're both lying on our sides facing eachother. I fall asleep to dream.

It's Sunday June 19th. It's Christian's 28th birthday as we're lying in bed. I am lying here awake waiting for the alarm to go off at 3:40. It's 3:20 as I am watching Christian sleep. My bladder woke me up and i decided to just get back in bed and watch him sleep, like he does me. (He look's like a young boy with no worries when he sleep's) I hear the alarm and get up and walk around to his side of the bed and shut it off. I then bend down and kiss Christian on the lip's. He stir's awake and deepen's the kiss. His arm wraps around me and pull's me onto the bed and over his body so he can roll on top of me. I giggle and caress his face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY, I say to him in a sexy voice. He kisses me again deeply with our tongue's fighting for dominance. He nip's at my neck and then look's at me. "Thank you baby, Christian says. "Remember you also have gift's to unwrap from me for your birthday. I didn't want you to not have anything to unwrap, I say. "I remember, but baby all that you've already given me is enough, Christian says. "Oh, I think you'll love these next three gift's that i've bought you, I say. "REALLY? Christian ask's. "Yeah, but you'll have to wait until we get to your parent's house, cause i had them sent their, I say. "Oh, I now i'm really interested in seeing what you got me, Christian says as we get up and out of bed. We do our normal routine and then get into the shower to clean up. After we're washed, we get dressed and ready to go. Christian is wearing his navy blue suit with a sky blue button down shirt. He has left the top two button's undone and is wearing a brown belt and brown shoes. I'm wearing my red dress that is sleek straight down. It hit's a little below the knee and has spaghetti straps. The dress zip's in a back. I pair it with my red pumps. I have my hair hanging loosely down with the sides pinned up and tear drop earring's in my ear's with light make-up. Christian and I walk out of our bedroom and we go down to the parking garage and get into his R8 sports car.

CHAPTER 74: CHRISTIAN'S 28th BIRTHDAY DINNER & PARTY AT HIS PARENT'S HOUSE:

(DAMN ANA LOOK'S STUNNING AND BEAUTIFUL..I'M A LUCKY MAN) I help Ana into my car and then i get in and drive out of the parking garage and drive to my parent's house. It's 4:50 p.m. Ana is listening to my I-pod plugged into the car stereo, she's singing to the song that's on. I sing along with her. Ana sing's one verse and i sing the second and then we both sing together while i drive to my parent's house. I pull into their driveway and we wait until the song is over before we get out of the car. Ethan's car is here along with Elliott's truck, along with a few other car's.(They must be the hired help car's) I help Ana out of the car when the song end's. We walk upto my parent's front door and mom is already standing waiting with the door open ready to greet us. Mom hug's and kisses us both. "Mom, can Ana and i have something to eat. We had a late morning and we only got up just in time to get ready and come here? I ask mom as she lead's us through the house and into the kitchen where Gretchen and other ppl are working getting food ready for the dinner party. "Sure, Why don't we'll just eat before the other guest's arrive and we can just eat snack's while they eat their dinner? Mom says as Gretchen helps mom fix plate's of food for everyone. Elliott,Mia,Ethan,Kate and my dad all walk into the kitchen and they take a plate of food and we'll go sit at the dining table and eat. Mom lean's over to Ana and show's something to her on her phone and also whisper's something to her in her ear.

"Ana, Your gift's for Christian got delivered yesturday and we've then under tarp's out back ready to put the big box over them when it get's closer to time to reveal them to Christian, Grace says. "Thank's Grace, I sure hope he loves them, if not i'll have to just send them back and take him to pick out something that he likes, I say. "I'm sure he'll love them, but make sure you two always wear your helmet's, Grace says. "We will, I say as I don't want Christian to know what we're talking about as he is too nosy. We finish our food and go help clean up and then we'll go into the family room to relax until the guest's arrive. It's 6:12 p.m. They should be starting to come any minute.

The party isn't supposed to start until 6:45, Grace said that everyone is running behind and has pushed it back from 6:30 to 6:45. Grace and Carrick are at the front door and they're greeting the first few guest's. It's John,Rhiann,Rachell and her husband along with Bastille and his wife. Gretchen serves them drink's and grabs their jacket's. Carrick takes the gift's and sit's them down on a big long table. As they walk over and we'll make small talk, there's more guest's arriving and it's Roz and her wife along with Andrea and her boyfriend. They sit their gift's on the table and mingle with the rest of us. Christian introduces everyone to eachother as more and more ppl arrive. We all start getting crowded in the house, so Grace and Carrick lead everyone outside in the back yard. There's more ppl that show up and the whole place is packed inside and out. Inside is the hired help and outside is all the guest's. People from Grace's work, the charities that she does, Christian's work and also Carrick's work. Both Grace's and Carrick's work ppl know Christian from stories that they've heard from Grace and Carrick. We'll sit down at our name places and the server's start' bringing out the food for the guest's and snack food for us. We eat along with them. We'll talk and mingle throught the whole 3 course dinner. After dinner, it's gift time before the server's bring out this huge birthday cake for Christian. I see that Mia has invited a few of her friend's over along with Ethan so she'll have someone to hang out with since she really doesn't know all these ppl. Christian and I look at everyone and we notice Gail,Taylor,Sophie,Sawyer,Benson,and Britney along with Welch,Barney and Hannah. "I think when we get back home,you should give Ryan and Reynold's the rest of the night off, I suggest to him.

"Why would you ask that. I don't know for sure what Tucker and Jack Hyde are upto and if by chance they do something, i want to have security around to protect you, I tell her. "I'm sure if they try to do harm to me or you or if they're escaping, Welch, Taylor and the prison will notify you, I say. He nod's at my confidence as I know that we'll be protected. "I thought since it's your birthday and also i thought we could play in the apartment, Ana say's with a glimmer in my eyes. I pick up on the clue and nod to her. "O. . When we get home, i'll tell Ryan and Reynold's to take the night off,but keep their phones and pager's on in case we need them, I say as we and our guest's are finished with the dinner. My mom and dad clink their glasses to get everyone's attention. "We would like to thank everyone coming to our son's 28th birthday. It's gift time and so everyone go get your gift's from the table and gather around and see our son open up your gift's, Mom and dad both tell everyone. Everyone goes to the gift table and get's their gift that they've brought and takes it over to the long table where we're at and they all gather around as I start unwrapping everyone's gift's.

CHAPTER 75: CHRISTIAN'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT'S:

Christian unwrap's the first gift from his parent's and it's a set of key's. "Your mom and i bought you another boat and it's at the Marina next to your other boat. Your man Mac is watching it also, Carrick say's. Christian and I both look at eachother before looking at his parent's. "Thank you, Mom, Dad, Christian say's. Christian hand's me the key's and i put them in the zipper part in my purse for him until we get home. Christian open's up the next gift and it's from Elliott and kate. He see's a pamplet of jet ski's. Christian and I give a shocked look and then he look's at Elliott. "I thought we could go jet skiing someplace that is warm and we can take the girl's on them, Elliott says. I put the pamplet inside my purse. "We'll have to go see these jet ski's, Christian say's. "They're over there in the boat house, Elliott says as he heard Christian. "Thank's Ell, Christian say's. "You're Welcome Bro, Elliott say's. "I can't wait to go on it with you, I say as kate is saying the same to Elliott. "Yeah, it'll be fun, Christian says as he unwraps the next gift. Kate got him a gift from just her. Kate got him poetry book's. "I thought you would need them in case you ever got into an argument with Ana and were in the dog house and needed something to woo her again, Kate say's. I giggle and he gives kate a look. "Thank you kate, Christian says. (I think it's so funny that kate bought Christian poetry book's on how to woo me again just in case he's in the dog house, but I don't think he will cause i know two thing's from my mom, one is pick your battles and never go to bed angry...Just thinking about that makes me sad and i miss her. I look upto the sky) "I miss you mom and Ray, I say in a whispered voice. Christian hear's me and pull's me in close to him and kisses my temple. Kate sees it to and hands me a couple tissues to dab my eyes. I take a deep breath and see the next gift that Christian got.

I open the next gift and it's from my grandparent's. As I see what they've bought me, Ana is mumbling something and looking upto the sky. Kate notices it too. We both give a look and I pull Ana into me and kiss her temple, then kate hands her a tissue. My grandparent's got me a cabin somewhere for when Ana and I need to get away from all the hustle and bustle and have no interruption's and no phones,computer's and just be alone. "Thank's gram's and gramp's, I say. I then open one big gift from all my security, Sawyer, Taylor, Benson, Ryan, Reynold's and Britney. They'll chipped in and got me a case of wine and whiskey. Gail also got me a gift and it's a cookbook for dummies for Ana to teach me how to cook. Gail,Kate,Mia,mom,gram's, and even Ana all laugh. "I'll remember this for later baby, I whisper in Ana's ear. Ana nod's. I then open up Flynn's and Rhiann's gift. They got me a bottle of champagne for a special occasion. Rhiann got something personal for Ana to wear for me. "It's for Ana to wear for you, Rhiann says. I hand her the box and she see's the gift. (My eyes shoot wide open and I look at Rhiann. She nod's) "Thank you, Ana and I both say to Rhiann and John. Ana wraps the gift back up quickly before anyone else sees. I then unwrap the next gift from Roz and her wife. They got me gift cards for somewhere to use on a week-end or a vacation place that I want to go to. I then unwrap the next gift and it's from Andrea. Andrea bought me some mug's for my coffee at home,work or anywhere i take them. Bastille and Rachell both got me a kick boxing hanging bag to hang up in my guest room that i'm turning it into a small gym for me and Ana. "Thank you everyone for the gift's, I say to everyone. Ana stop's me before i continue with my thanking speech. I sit back down and my mom get's up. "Everyone, could you all please join us out front as Ana has her gift's for my son to give him, Mom says. Everyone get's up and we'll walk through the house to go out front. I see a big gift wrapped box with three small boxes next to it on the circular driveway.

(Under the big gift box is the motorcycle and three small gifts next to the big box. I hope he likes it) "I see a big wrapped box and three small boxes, Christian says still in shock at the size of the big box. He walk's over to the box and grabs one of the small boxes. He unwraps it while everyone is gathered around him watching him unwrap it. (I'm anxious) He takes the black leather jacket and gloves out of the box and hold's it up. "How did you know that I wanted one? Christian ask's me. "You keep eyeing mine and I thought to get you one, I say. "Thank's baby, but what are the gloves for? He ask's me. I motion with my chin to the big box and he walk's over to it. Elliott and Carrick help him remove the box and when he see's the motorcycle, he about goes nut's, not mad nut's,but a good nut's. "NO WAY,Christian say's to Elliott and then me. "Yeah way, your father and i had it delivered here after Ana picked it out and bought it. She knew that you would see if or find out if it got ordered at your apartment or delivered there, so we suggested to hide it here since you're only here on Sunday's for dinner, Grace says. "DAMN BRO..Now you'll have to get a motorcyle's license, Elliott says. "Yeah, Christian says and he walk's over to his mom, dad and me and hug's and kisses us thanking us. He then wraps his arms around me and lift's me up swinging me around. Everyone cheer's and claps at the amazing gift's and the PDA. He places me back on my feet. "You have two more gift's baby, I tell him. He walk's back over to where the gift's are and unwraps them. "It's two helmet's for me and you, I tell him as he unwraps the last gift. "You got me a toy model helicopter like Charlie Tango, Christian says.

I walk over to where Ana is standing and i give her the biggest,longest,hardest kiss ever. Ana turn's red when i break the kiss leaving both of us breathless. We then all walk back inside my parent's house and go back outside in the bag to sit down at our name seat's. The waiter's bring out the big cake and we'll gather around again for me to make a wish and blow out my candle's, but first everyone sing's Happy Birthday to me, even Ana sing's. (On the cake in big letter's it say's HAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY CHRISTIAN on it along with little ppl on it. The little ppl are Mom,Dad,Mia,Ethan,Kate,Elliott,Gram's,Gramp's, Ana and me. Underneath it say's FAMILY. Ana start's to get teary eyed again as she see's this on the cake. I pull her into me and hold her close while she help's me blow out my candles. She look's at me. "You didn't make a wish, Ana say's. "I don't need to, my wish already came true and I kiss her on the lip's. Everyone claps again and she giggles while we kiss. The server's take the cake back into the house and they cut it into square's for everyone. The waiter's refill our drink's as the server's are bringing out everyone a piece of cake. My parent's get everyone's attention again. It's 10:40 p.m. "Everyone. I know that we're just now eating cake, but just to ask everyone, there will be dancing on the dance floor and music is provided, if you would like to stay after you'll have eaten your cake, Dad says. After everyone has eaten their cake, they'll get up and walk through my parent's house to the front door. Ana,Mom,Dad and I are all at the door thanking everyone for coming as they walk out and get into their car's to leave. Kate,Elliott,Mia,and Ethan all stay outback. Mia's friends along with the server's all have left too, including Gail and all of our security ppl.

After everyone has left,not including the clean up crew and some of the help. They're staying to get everything cleaned up before leaving. Grace,Carrick,Christian and I all walk back outside in the back yard where Ethan,Mia,Kate and Elliott are and we just sit down and relax. "Your grandparent's have called it a night and went to bed in the guest room. Your grandpa told me to tell you that he's excited for your lunch tomorrow, Kate says to Christian. "Thank's. We have a tradition. We have lunch once a week at his favorite restaurant and he get's to have red meat,a scotch and smoke his cigar. My grams only let's him eat red mean now once a week, so he saves it for when we have our lunch together, Christian say's. "I think that's so sweet of you doing that for him, Kate and I both say while we're sitting resting. "I was thinking of starting a new tradition, one that included you and gram's and we could all have lunch together at another day of the week's, Christian suggest's. "I think that's a great idea, but won't he want steak that day too? I ask him. Christian laugh's. He grabs my hand and takes me on the dance floor. Mia, Ethan, Elliott and Kate are also on the dance floor. Grace and Carrick are watching us. We slow dance to just music from the speaker's through the back door. "I think my grams can make an exception, Christian says as we've danced three dances.

"I'll call him tomorrow sometime before our lunch, I tell her as i dip her. Ana giggles. I raise her back up and her eyes have changed lustful and dark. Ana caresses my face. "I want to go home now, Ana say's seductively. "O.K. Baby, I say in a sexy voice. I whirl her around once more before we walk off the dance floor. All the clean-up crew,waiter's, and server's have all went home also. Elliott and kate are also ready to go. "Mom,Dad. Ana,Kate,Elliott and I are going to go now, I tell them. "O.K. You four have a good night and drive home safe, Mom says. Dad hand's Ana and i two big bag's holding all of my gift's. "Your brother has already loaded up the motorcycle and will follow you to your apartment to drop it off, Dad says. "O.K. I say. Mom and dad along with Mia all hug and kiss us as we're standing in the entrance way of our parent's house. Elliott and Kate get into his truck. I help Ana get into the car. I then put the two bag's in the back and then get behind the wheel. Elliott and I pull out of the driveway and on the way out,we'll wave before driving off. into Elliott's truck and I help Ana get into my car before i get in and we both pull out of our parents driveway.

CHAPTER 76: GOING HOME & MAYBE SOME SEX BEFORE BED:

Elliott and Kate are following us in his truck as he has Christian's motorcycle in the back and he's going to drop it off at our apartment. Christian turn's on the radio and we sing another song together on our way home. It's 1:33 a.m. as he's driving us home. (I can't wait until Christian has his motorcycle license and we can go for rides on it wearing our leather jacket's) Christian didn't take long driving home as he's pulling into the underground garage and letting Elliott in also. Elliott back's his truck into the garage and he and Christian unload the bike. They park the bike up next to the wall between my car and his. Elliott get's back into his truck and he and kate drive out and go home. (Christian just parked the bike there until he can find a spot for it) After Elliott is gone, we get into the elevator and it takes us upto our apartment. "I still can't believe you bought me a motorcycle,gloves,two helmet's, and a model helicopter of Charlie Tango, Christian say's. I wrap my arm's around his neck and thread my finger's through his hair. I kiss him deeply and glide my tongue along his bottom lip. He groan's and open's his mouth so my tongue can slide in. He does the same with his tongue. We're both fighting for dominance. As he groan's again, he back's us to where my back hit's the elevator wall. The elevator ding's telling us we're at the apartment and the door's open. We stop kissing and we pick up the bag's and walk out of the elevato. We walk through the foyer door's and he goes over to where Reynold's and Ryan are while I stay holding the bags. He tell's them to take the rest of the night/morning off,but leave their pager's and phones on in case we need them. I see them nod and leave to their quarter's and then they get into the elevator to leave. Christian walk's over to where he left me and grabs the two bag's. We walk down the hall going into our bedroom/bathroom. He places the gift bags inside his closet,except for the scotch,wine and champagne. He takes them to the kitchen and put's them in the wine fridge,but leaves the scotch out. Christian then walk's back into the bedroom and see's me in bed already with a silk black negligee on. He walk's into the bathroom to do his nightly routine. A few minute's later,he get's into bed and check's the alarm before turning around and getting into bed. He lays down wearing a pair of loose boxer's.

(Ana is wearing a short at the waist silky spaghetti strap black see through sheer, really sheer negligee and she look's so sexy in it) I pull her close into me and I turn us to where i'm hovering over her,but she has other plans for us as she pushes her hands onto my chest stopping me and she turn's us to where she's over me straddling me. Ana lover's her torso and we touch lips and kiss. The kiss start's out slow and deep,but then it instantly turn's hungrier and more ravishingly. I have one hand flat on her back while my other hand is holding the nape of her neck. We're devouring eachother as the kiss is matching the fire that is burning inside our bodies. I then glide my hand's down to the hem of her negligee and I lift it up and over her head. Her hair cascades down her back and breast's as the negligee is pulled away and off of her. Ana lower's her hand's and I lift her up a little by her waist as I feel her hands gripping the waistband of my boxer's. She pull's them down until they reach my knee's, then she grabs a hold of me and center's her sex to line up with my dick. I help lower her down to where i'm fully to the hilt inside of her. Ana then places her hand's,palms down flat onto my chest and she rock's back and forth. I'm holding onto her hip's while she's moving. I also then lift my pelvis up to make her bounce, then i push her down onto me making her feel me fully go inside of her. Ana moans loudly everytime i do this. We do this several times until she get's to where she want's to do it herself. I just hold onto her while she takes control. She pushes herself up with her heel's, but I still slam her back down taking me inside her again. She also rock's back and forth at the same time. "AHH, we both say as we can feel eachother. She then lower's her torso down to where I feel her big,beautiful breast's against my chest. She lick's,nibbles,kisses and suckles everywhere on me. My chin,jaw-line, earlobes,the shell of my ear's, and down my neck. She also suckles it making a mark on my neck. Ana trail's her tongue and lip's down to my chest and back up again. Our hands are caressing eachother all over also. I squeeze her plump sexy ass. Ana let's out a moan as I groan. She sit's back up straight and leans back pushing her sex into me, taking me inside her fully even though her IUD is blocking all the way, but it's deep enough for both of us to groan and moan loudly.

"Ahh BABY, Christian say's and then he sit's up with him still inside of me. He grab's my ass and lift's me up and down as I still rock back and forth on him. My leg's are wrapped around him as his are around me. "FASTER BABY, I tell him. I quiver and he know's that i'm close. "COME FOR ME BABY, Christian tell's me and i do. "CHRISTIAN", I call out his name as i come. He follow's right behind me. "ANA", he call's out my name. We hold eachother tighly as our orgasm's and after shock's run through. Our breathing slow's after a few minute's. I raise my head from his neck and we're grey eyes to my blue as we're both eye locked and still holding eachother. Christian is still inside of me. (I look at the clock and see it's 4:50 a.m. Christian see's the time too) "Baby, we can take the day off. I'll just explain to Roz that we stayed up pretty late since it's my birthday and i'll ask her to cover for me, Christian says. "I don't know about that baby. I don't want to get her angry with me again and also I want to finish the files so we can start planning the 6 wk work trip, I say as i back away from him so he can pull out of me. "Alright baby, so let's get a quick wash and then get into bed, Christian says. I nod and we both walk into the bathroom and he uses the sprayer and washes us, then we dry off and put on sleep clothes. I put on a t-shirt and panties and he put's on his boxer's. We both get into bed and he pull's me close into him. We overlap our leg's,kiss goodnight and snuggle to where our bodies are touching before we close our eyes to dream.

CHAPTER 77: MONDAY JUNE 20th-2011-STARTING OF ANOTHER WORK-WEEK:

Christian and I wake up when the alarm goes off. We both stretch and yawn trying to wake up. (We didn't get to sleep until 5:35 a.m. and we've had only 1 hr and 30 minute's of sleep. My head feel's groggy. I think i should've took Christian up on his offer to stay home today) "Christian, I say in a groggy voice. "Yes baby, Christian says in the same groggy voice. "I think we should stay in today,like you suggested. My head hurt's and I don't feel so good, I tell him. He turn's over and put's his hand on my forehead to feel for a temp, but i don't have one. "You don't feel warm, in fact you feel cold, Christian says. "Yeah, cause i'm still tired. We've had only 1 hr and 30 minute's sleep. I can't go all day like this, I say. He sit's up and grabs his cell-phone to call Roz.

(I knew Ana would change her mind..i just hope she's not sick for real. She say's her head hurt's and she look's drained exhausted. I guess we should've quit before it got late, but we were so wanting eachother that we couldn't stop. My suggestion was a good one since i knew we wouldn't get much sleep since we didn't go to sleep until 5:30 or a little later) I grab my phone from my bedside table and i call Roz. Roz pick's up on the third ring. "Morning Roz, I say. "Morning Christian, Roz says. "Hey, as you know that Ana and i stayed up late cause it was birthday and all, well when we got home we had some more fun and we haven't had much to any sleep and I was wondering if you would cover for me? I ask her. "So, You're telling me that Ana and you won't be at work today at all and you want me to cover for you? Roz ask's. "Yeah Ana has a really bad headache and she would feel terrible all day if she went into work. Ana can make up her hrs if you want her to? I ask her. "No, it's fine. Ana is on the client files and there isn't many boxes of those, so you two just rest and be ready for work tomorrow, Roz says. Ana grab's the phone. "Thank you Roz. I'll work really good tomorrow, Ana says. I grab the phone back. "I need to talk to Hannah and Andrea, Could you connect me to them? I ask Roz. "O. , Roz says and I wait for her to connect me to the front desk where Andrea and Hannah are at. "Morning Andrea and Hannah speaking, Andrea say's for the both of them. "Morning Andrea, it's me, I say. "Oh Morning , Andrea says. "Miss Steele and I aren't going into work today, so i need you to still train Hannah for Ana if you haven't already, also i need you to move and reschedule all my meeting's and other appointment's for later this week if they can make it,if not then sometime? I ask her. "O. .Grey, I'll call them and reschedule your day. I'll also train and inform Hannah that Miss Steele won't be in either, Andrea say's. "Thank you, I say for Ana and myself. "You're Welcome. Oh and tell your parent's that we had a really nice time and their house is beautiful, Andrea says. "I will and thank you again for coming, I say to her and then we hang up. I then grab a shirt and my jean's. I leave Ana to go talk to Gail and tell her that we're not going into work today and that we'll probably just eat lunch later.(DAMN, I'm so tired)

"Morning Gail, I say as I see her starting breakfast. "Gail, You don't need to worry about fixing Ana and I breakfast, as we're not going into work today. I just called and told Roz that we had a late night and haven't had much sleep and Ana has a headache, I tell her. "O.K. I'll just clean this up and go start my chores and then fix lunch when you and Ana are ready, Gail says. "Thank you Gail, I say. "You're welcome, Gail say's as I walk over to where Taylor and Sawyer are. "Morning Taylor, Sawyer, I say. "Morning, Sawyer and Taylor both say. "Ana and I won't be going into work today since we had a late night, I say. "O.K. Christian, Taylor say's. "O.K. , Sawyer says. "You probably should call Benson and Britney to tell them not to come in since we'll be staying in mostly, but if we do go out we'll only be needing you, I tell them. Sawyer and Taylor both nod. I leave the CCTV room and walk back to our bedroom.

"Well? I ask him as i'm still lying in bed awake as i see him walking back into the room. "Well, I talked to Gail and told her that we haven't had much to any sleep and that we'll not be going into work today. She was already starting the omelet pan to make our omelet's. She said that she will just clean it up and go start her chores and wait for us to tell her when we'll want lunch, Christian say's. "What did Taylor and Sawyer say? I ask him. "I just told them the same thing and Sawyer just nodded his head, but Taylor I told him to call Benson and Britney to tell them not to come in since we'll be mostly indoor's today, but if we do decide to leave, we'll just need Sawyer and Taylor, Christian say's as he's laying down in bed and is facing me. He roll's over and grabs a remote and the blind's go down to make the room dark for us to go back to sleep. He just leaves it open at the bottom for a little light so we won't be sleeping all day. I see it's 8:14 a.m. as Christian and i go back to sleep.

CHAPTER 78: RESTING & RELAXING-CHRISTIAN & I TAKING A SICK DAY:

(I'm not really sick, even though i do have this headache. Hopefully since i've slept longer and after i've eaten something it'll be gone. Christian and I are lying in bed awake and he opens the blind back up. I see the clock and it's 2:30 p.m. We've slept 6 hr's which we both needed. We both stretch and get out of bed. Christian text's Taylor to tell him to tell Gail that we'll be wanting lunch in a few minute's. We do our bathroom routine and get into the shower to take a quick shower. I let my hair airdry and put on some loose clothes. Christian also let's his hair airdry and is also putting on loose clothes. We're both wearing the same thing. We both have light grey v-neck t-shirt's on with light weight grey sweatpants. My sweatpant's are at my knee's while his is a normal pair down to his ankle's. We both walk out of our bedroom and into the kitchen where Gail is making grilled Ham and Cheese sandwiches with homemake tomato soup with brownie's for dessert for lunch. Christian and i sit down at the bar while she finishes making the food and then she plates it for us. While Christian and I eat our lunch, she goes to our bedroom and bathroom to finish her chores and cleans up the rooms. We listen to music and eat. (My headache is sort of going away,but my stomach is cramping) I excuse myself from my stool and go to the bathroom. "Excuse me Gail, I need to get something under the sink, I say and she walk's out giving me privacy. I take my thing's into the toilet room and then i see why my stomach is cramping. (Oh great..my monthly. Christian's not going to like this..no sex for 5 or 6 day's) I finish up and wash my hands. Gail comes back to finish the bathroom as I walk out of the bedroom again and back to the kitchen. I sit back down at the barstool. "Everything alright? Christian ask's me. I lean over and talk softly. "I need you to take me to the store after we get done eating. I need to get some personal thing's? I ask him. "O. . After we finish eating we'll go get changed and then i'll take you to the store, Christian says.

Ana nod's and we finish eating.(I wonder what personal items she need's, but she has been feeling a little off today and she said her stomach is cramping, and then it hit's me why she's not feeling well. Mia went through this and i had to take care of her. My Ana is going through her monthly woman time..Yikes..that mean's no sex for a few days..OH Well i can make it through a few days, then we'll be back to normal sexual activity) Ana and I get up and wash our dishes, then we go into our bedroom and change into jean's and t-shirt's with tennis shoes. I grab my car keys to the R8 and then I look at Taylor and Sawyer who are still in the CCTV room. "Taylor, Sawyer, I'm going to take Ana to the store. She need's some stuff. We'll be back in a few, I tell them as Ana and I are getting into the elevator. The elevator takes us down. I help her get into my car and i pull out of the parking garage and drive towards a grocery store. It's 4:30 p.m. as i'm driving us to the store.

Just as Christian is about to park the car in the grocery store parking lot, his cell-phone ring's. He answer's it and it's his gramps. (OH SHOOT..HIS LUNCH TOGETHER..It's all my fault, well our fault, otherwise we would've had lunch with his grandparent's today) Christian talk's to him and helps me out of the car. "You stay and talk to him, I'll just run in a get what i need and be right out, I mouth to him. He nods no and follow's me into the store while talking on his phone. I hear him apologize to his grandparent's and say that we'll have lunch tomorrow. After a few more minute's, he get's off the phone as he's following me around the store as i grab what i need. (He feel's a little awkward as he see's me picking up pad's,panty liner's,tampons,advil,and heating pads) I turn and caress his cheek so as to tell him that i appreciate him being here with me. I pay for my items and then we walk out of the store. As we're getting back into the car, i look at him. "So, was your grandparent's really mad or upset? I ask him. "No, but they just didn't know why we weren't at work to go to lunch. They came into work and Andrea told them that we're taking a sick day, but gramps thought that was weird since i usually never take sick days unless i'm really sick, Christian say's. "So tomorrow, we'll be having lunch with them? I ask him. "Yes, We definetly will be having lunch with them tomorrow. I hate breaking promises to them, Christian says as he's driving back home. It's 5:10 p. i sit and listen to music while he's driving us home.

"Baby, How's your head and stomach? I ask her as i'm driving. "It's better, i took some pain reliever for my cramps, Ana says. "I know about woman's time. My sister Mia went through it one day as I was watching her cause mom and dad both had to work and Elliott was gone, so i got left to watch her. She was embarrassed as was i, but i had to take her to the store to get some stuff as it was her first time. Mom had already sat down with her and had the woman talk with her about changes and i took her to get what she needed and took care of her. Mom was proud of her and of me for taking care of her, I say. "Since this is going to be hard for you for 5 or 6 day's with no sex, why don't you swing by work and i can grab the client file boxes and i can do some work at home? Ana ask's. "Is that what you really want to do? I ask her. "Yes, it will be a distraction for me and i won't be thinking of sex either, Ana says. "Alright, I say as I pull in somewhere and turn the car around and head toward's G.E.H. It's 5:35 (We were 5 minute's from home and now she wants me to drive to G.E.H to pick up the client boxes for her to do some work.I know this will be hard for both of us for 5 or 6 days since we're so sex crazed and can't keep our hands off of eachother, so i guess work will have to do for both of us until she's done with her woman time) I pull into G.E.H and i help her out of the car. We go up the elevator and everyone is gone except Andrea and Roz. "Hi Roz, Ana and I both say. "So are you feeling better Ana? Roz ask's. "No. I just thought to come and get the file boxes and my work laptop so i can do them at home, Ana says as i walk over to Andrea. "Sir, You had 5 meeting's, 3 of them agreed to meet with you tomorrow,but the other two had to change it to the following week. I mentioned that you might be out of town and they both said that they'll just wait to see you in person, Andrea say's. "O.K. Andrea thank you, I say as she walk's towards the elevator to go down to leave. I walk into Ana's office and I grab one box and she grabs her laptop and whatever else she need's. "See you in the morning Roz, Ana and I both say to her and then we get into the elevator and it takes us down.

Christian and I get into the car and he drives us home. It's 6:57 p.m. as he's driving. We listen and sing to the song that is playing on the radio. We sing 3 more song's before he pull's into the underground parking garage and parks the car. He help's me out of the car and then he grabs my work stuff and then we get into the elevator to take us upto our penthouse apartment. When we arrive at our apartment and walk out and walk through the foyer door's, it's 7:26 p.m. Christian takes my work thing's to the library where he has turned it into a home office for me, well it's a temporary office until the desk is finished being made and then the library will be three room's in one. A library,pool table and my home office. He walk's back and fixes us a drink. I take my drink and we go relax on the couch until dinner is ready. Gail's fixing dinner, and it smell's good. She's making bacon wrapped little sirloin steak's with loaded baked potato's with green beans and she has banana's with vanilla ice-cream for dessert or we can have the brownies that she made earlier. I excuse myself from the couch and walk into the bathroom with my thing's that i got from the store and go take care of my personal business in the bathroom toilet room.(I'm so glad that Christian has a privacy toilet room) I finish and wash up before returning to the livingroom where i see him not in there and he's now sitting on the barstool. Gail's plating our food for us. "Thank you Gail, I say as I get comfortable on the bar stool. "Are you feeling o.k? Christian ask's me quietly in front of Gail. "Yes, I say as we both dig into our food. "Mmm, This is good Gail. Why don't you, Sawyer and Taylor join us. You've made enough for you three, I say. "O.K. Thank you, Gail says. and then she call's for Taylor and Sawyer to come into the kitchen. Gail,Taylor and Sawyer all get their food and we'll sit at the dining table. Christian and I have moved our food and drink's to the dining table so we'll can eat together. It's 8:14 p.m. as we're relaxing and enjoying this meal that Gail has fixed.

CHAPTER 79: RELAXING & CATCHING UP ON WORK-(KEEPING BUSY & TRYING NOT THINKING OF SEX):

We finish our dinner and we help Gail clean up the dining table,kitchen and the dishes. We also put any left over food away. Taylor and Sawyer thank us and go back to work. Afer Ana and I are done helping Gail with everything, she grabs her purse and jacket. She then look's at Ana and me. "Goodnight. See you two in the morning, Gail says. "Goodnight Gail, Ana and I both say as she get's into the elevator and it takes her down to her car so she can go home for the night. It's 9:50 p.m. as Ana and I fix us another drink. Ana and i give eachother a kiss before we walk into our offices to catch up on work. I go one way and she walk's the other way going into the library. I walk into my office and sit down in my office chair and boot up my computer. I check my email's first and respond back to some of them before i start catching up on work that i missed today. I know Ana's working on the client transfer's.(She so badly wants to get this done so she can go on the 6 wk work trip. I don't blame her, she's not been outside of the U.S. and i can't wait to take her to these places) I must've been working hard,cause i didn't see the time. It's now 12:15 a.m. and i've been in here for 2 hr's. I shut down my computer and turn off the lights as i walk out of my office. I turn out all the lights all through the apartment as i walk through it going down the hall towards the bedroom. (I hear my angel singing and she sounds like she's in the bathroom) I take my clothes off and toss them into the hamper, then i walk into the bathroom and i see her body sunk down into the tub full of water and bubble bath. She's washing her body, so i try not to see. I do my nightly routine and then i start to get into the shower when i see her washing her hair in the tub. I get into the shower and quickly wash. Ana is rinsing off the bubbles and then slowly get's out. She dry's off her body and then her hair. Before she start's to dry her hair, she walk's into the toilet room to do her business. As she's walking out, i'm getting out of the shower.

I grab my hairdryer and he dry's his body. I hand him my hairdryer when i'm finished so he can dry his hair. I go fold the cover's down on the bed and get in. I put lotion on my leg's and arm's while i'm waiting for him to walk out and get into bed. It's 1:15 a.m. as he's sitting in bed setting his alarm to go off at 7 a.m. a little earlier then normal. "Baby, We forgot to pack a bag for our trip tomorrow since we're going to Jose's art exhibit and then staying at the Heathman Hotel and flying back Wednesday morning, I tell him. He turn's to look at me after setting the alarm. "We'll just have to quickly pack a bag or two in the morning before we leave for work, Christian say's as he pull's me into him as he's already lying down in bed. We overlap our arms and leg's and I curl up into his chest and we both close our eyes. "Goodnight baby, We both say as we drift off to sleep.

CHAPTER 80: TUESDAY JUNE 21,2011-BACK TO WORK:

My alarm goes off. I click it off. Ana and I both stretch and yawn as we try and wake up. We both go get ready in the bathroom. After we've finished getting cleaned up and ready for work, Ana and i pack our toiletries and some clothes in our tote bags to take with us for our trip after work. We'll be leaving at 4. I texted Andrea and Roz to let them both know that Ana and i need to be out of there by 4 and no later. Stephan, my pilot has the helicopter already ready to go. I have already taken Ana's work stuff along with our bag's to hand to Taylor and Sawyer. They have along with Benson and Britney already are waiting in the cars while Ana and i eat our breakfast that Gail has already plated. We're having omelet's,pancakes,fruit, and orange juice along with my coffee and her tea. After we finish eating,Gail waves at us as we're going down the elevator to the waiting car's. Ana and i get in the car that Taylor and Benson are in while Sawyer and Britney will follow in the other car. We all head toward's G.E.H.

It's 9:18 a.m. as we're going into work, it's just a bit late,but not real late as we usually are. Taylor pull's into G.E.H. parking garage and we'll get out of the car's and get into the elevator to take us upto the top floor. Taylor and Sawyer are carrying my thing's and said they'll drop them off inside my office when we get upto the top floor. When we've reached the top floor, the elevator door's open and Britney,Sawyer and Taylor all go into my office. Britney is staying while Taylor and Sawyer are dropping off my thing's. Benson is already in the security office waiting on Sawyer and Taylor to get started working. Christian and I are walking toward's Andrea and Hannah to get any mail,messages and his coffee for the morning along with a soft drink for me. (I need caffeine to get me going) It's 9:46 a.m. "Morning Andrea,Hannah, Christian and I both say as they hand us our mail and messages to go through while they go get our morning drink's. "Morning , Miss. Steele, Andrea and Hannah both say to us when they walk back and we throw away the mail garbage and grab our drink's from them. Andrea also hand's Christian his schedule for today instead of going into his office to tell him. (We both have a busy day and since Andrea know's that we have to leave at 4,she thought it'll be time saved to just hand him his schedule today) Christian nods thanking her and then we both look at eachother giving our secret wink with a smile.(That's our code for i'll miss you and love you) Christian head's into his office and i head into mine.

I get both my laptop and my desk computer booted up to start my work-day. While i'm waiting for both to come on, i read my schedule that Andrea has handed me, unload my briefcase and take a drink of my coffee before i begin. Ana and i both have a busy day today and we need to get as much work done before we leave at 4. It's 10:35 a.m. already as i get started and my office phone ring's with my first conference call of the morning. I don't hear any crying or commotion coming from Ana's office as i'm listening to my client telling me what he want's from my end of his buisiness deal's, so i know she's hard at work doing the client transfer's. Ana told me she started the third box and is almost done with it,so shortly she'll be starting the fourth. I finish with my conference call and make the contract. I call Andrea to come in and fax the contract over for our client to sign and fax back to me. Andrea nodded and said that once our client faxes it back,she'll bring it to me. I nodded thank's and she went to go fax it with a note telling our client to fax it back once it's signed.

It's 11:25 a.m. already and about 38 minute's ago, i finished with the third box of client files and now i'm 28 files into my fourth box. A few files had a lot of information that i had to transfer into the computer file, otherwise i would be on file number 33 or 34 by now, but it's o.k. (Britney has taken box number three for me to Roz's office so that way i wouldn't stop working. I'm hoping to get done with box five by the time we leave at 4 or even start box 6. I so want to get this done so i can work along side Christian and also go on this business trip. It's 11:40 as i look at my clock on my computer and i hear Christian hard at work as Andrea also has been going back and forth from his office to her desk with contract's. He has been on the phone, on his computer with conferences back to back since he walked into his office. I know he hasn't even taken a breather..Boy, my man)

I see by the time on my computer that it's two minute's til 12 noon. I just ended my via-satallite conference call with another client. She had another business plan and we discussed it along with her current job deal's that we haven't finalized yet, but i made another contract to add to her other two and Andrea faxed all three to her and she's supposed to sign them and fax them back to me. I log off on my computer and walk out of my office and go into Ana's. What i see surprises me, cause we're supposed to be picking my grandparent's up for lunch,but instead they're sitting in Ana's office waiting for me to come in and get Ana. They're sitting in the two chair's just chatting away with Ana. Ana look's up at me. "I saw them walking out of the elevator and i knew you're really busy so i asked them to come sit in my office until you came to get me for lunch, Ana says. "Thank you baby, i say closely to her ear as i'm now standing next to her with my arm wrapped around her waist. I kiss her temple. "Ready for lunch? Gramp's ask's as he and grandma both stand up and are waiting for Ana and i to answer him. Ana has already logged off on her computer and she grabs her purse. We'll walk out of her office and walk towards the elevator. We'll go down to the two car's. My grandparent's get into the car with Taylor and Benson. Ana and I get into the other car that Sawyer and Britney are in. (I see Ana getting ready to ask me why aren't we in the car with Taylor) "I trust Taylor being close to my grandparent's, he'll keep them safe if something were to happen, I tell her. "You don't trust Sawyer? Ana ask's. "I trust him and Benson along with Britney, but Taylor has been with me the longest and he's my head of security which he'll be more in charge and give out instructions in a more serious situation then the other's, I say. Ana nods as we're all going to the Mile High Club for lunch.

CHAPTER 81: LUNCH AT THE MILE HIGH CLUB WITH MY GRANDPARENT'S & ANA:

We pull into the Mile High Club and we'll walk in all 8 of us. We go up the elevator and we're greeted with the same blonde hostess that won't keep her eyes off of Christian. "Table for 8, Christian tell's the hostess. She grabs 8 menu's and we'll follow her to the back of the restaurant and into the private room. I never got to really pay attention to what Christian is wearing as we're such in a hurry this morning. Christian is wearing his black suit with a white shirt and black shoes and belt. He's loosened the shirt and removed his black tie to be more comfortable. I'm wearing a black above the knee pencil skirt,with black stocking and black ankle boot's with a red silk blouse with a black waist length short elbow length jacket. I have my hair braided with earrings and a little make-up on. We'll sit down at the oval table. The hostess hands us our menu's and then she walk's out. Rick our normal waiter walk's in. "Afternoon, My name is Rick and i'll be your waiter this afternoon, Rick says as he look's around the table at everyone. "Rick, this is my grandma, my grandpa, and you already know our security, except our newest. This is Britney, Christian introduces everyone to Rick. Rick nod's. "Can i get you something to drink and maybe an appetizer? Rick ask's. "We would like 2 iced tea's,5 cokes,1 sprite and 1 scotch on the rock's, Christian tell's Rick. "I'll get your drink's while you look at the menu, Rick says and then he walk's out to go fix our drink's. We'll look at the menu and decide what to eat.

A few minute's later, Rick walk's back in with another waiter and they place our drink's on the table along with two basket's of roll's and ice water's. "Have you'll had a chance to look at the menu's? Rick ask's us. "Yes, I would like the salmon with rice pilaf and a salad with ranch dressing and green beans, Christian's grandma says. "I''ll take the grilled Chichen with garlic mashed potato's with a salad with a honey french dressing and green beans, Britney says as she smiles at Rick. Rick smiles at her. "I'll have the same, Benson say's. "I'll have the 6 ounce sirloin cooked medium rare with chedder and sour cream mashed potato's with steamed carrot's and a salad with honey french dressing, I say. "I'll have the 8 ounce t-bone steak, cooked medium rare with a baked potato loaded and with a salad with honey french also and green bean's, Christian say's. "I'll have the same as him, but just ranch dressin, Christian's grampa says. "I'll have the baby back ribs,slaw and fries, Taylor say's. "I'll have the spaghetti and meat ball's with a salad with honey french, Sawyer says. Rick nods after he writes all the order's down, he also hands a small slip of paper to Britney. I look over at Christian and wink. He roll's his eyes as Rick walk's out to turn in our order to the kitchen. "Look's like Rick likes Britney, I say in a whispered voice to Christian.

"Don't worry sir, Ana. I won't let it get in the way of my job duties, Britney says. "I'll keep an eye out sir, Taylor says. "I don't think that is necessary. I trust her and i think she'll keep her private life separate from her work, I say to them both. "So son how is work coming along, Gramps ask's as gram's look's at me too. "Work is going great. We have 12 work deal's in progress and 6 of them, we'll be going to finalize to put into motion once Ana is done with her intern training and then she'll be working along side me and i'll teach her everything in order for her to be a full M&A person like me, I tell gramps. "Ana, are you liking working at G.E.H? Grams ask's Ana. "I still love it when you asked me at the fundraiser. It's been great. I've worked hard and proven myself that I'm a good hard working employee, now i just need to finish with my intern task and then my job really start's, Ana says. Rick and the other waiter walk in and place our plates down in front of us. He look's up asking if we need anything else and we'll nod no. Rick and the other waiter walk out and leave us to eat. We make small talk as we're enjoying our lunch. It's 1:41 p.m. as we're just starting to eat.

We talk,relax and enjoy our food and not rushing around. (Christian normally doesn't take too long of lunches,but when it comes to having lunch with his granparent's, it's a big deal for him and he takes as long as he need's with them. They're both old, but not to old to go do thing's and just live life) We finish with our food and Christian pays the bill as he hands Rick his black A-MEX card. Rick goes and settles the bill and then bring's it back. Christian signs the slip and adds a tip before we'll get up and walk out of the room thanking Rick and the other waiter on the way. We walk through the restaurant and get into the elevator to take us down. We'll walk out of the building and get back into the car's to go back to work. His grandparent's will drive from G.E.H back to their house. It's 2:33 p.m. as we're going back to work. Christian and i hug and kiss his grandparent's as we're in the parking garage and before they get into their car and drives home. "Taylor could you please follow them and make sure they get home safely? Christian ask's him. "Sure sir, I'll take Sawyer just in case they need us, Taylor says as Britney,Benson,Christian and i all get into the elevator and go back upto the top floor. His grandparent's,along with Taylor and Sawyer are already in route to their house. Christian,Britney,Benson and I arrive at the top floor and we'll walk out of the elevator. Benson goes to the security room, christian goes into his office. Britney follow's me into mine.

I get started with my next client who is waiting for me in the conference room. I grab my file and my laptop and Andrea follow's me going into the conference room. We're greeted with 2 gentlemen and 1 lady from my Chicago shipyard business. We discuss the progress and if there is anything new to discuss, also if there is any problems that i need to deal with. After the meeting, Andrea walk's back to her desk and I walk the three ppl out and they get back into the elevator to go wherever. I walk back into my office and just take a few minute's to relax and prepare for my next meeting which is a two way call from Mexico and New Orlean's. Andrea double booked it,so we're doing a three-way via-satallite conference call. It last's 1 hr and 30 minute's. When it is finished, it's 3:47 p.m. so I get everything packed and put away. I walk out and into Ana's office to see if she's ready to go. She is and she's already standing at the entrance of her office. Taylor,Benson,Sawyer and Britney are already waiting for the elevator to arrive. We'll get in and go down to the cars. Britney and Sawyer are going back to our apartment while Taylor and Benson are coming with us to where Jose's art show is. They'll be driving down while Ana and I fly down in my helicopter.

Taylor and Benson drop us off back at our apartment building along with Sawyer and Britney. Christian and I go up another elevator that goes upto the roof of the building. Sawyer and Britney take the survice elevator going upto our apartment to stay and keep watch while Gail work's and also to make sure no one does damage or harm inside our apartment. Taylor and Benson start driving toward's the Heathman Hotel hoping to get there when we do. We get to the roof and we see Stephan and an elderly man in a little office. Christian walk's into the little office and get's the keys from the man to his helicopter. We then walk toward's his helicopter and he helps me inside and then he get's in with our bags. I grab the bags from him and sit them onto the floor between the front seat's and the back. I get into my seat and wait until Christian straps me in and then help's me with my headset. After i'm good and safe, then he put's his harness on along with his headset. He then does all the starting proceedure's before talking to the control tower and then lifting off. He lift's off from the roof and then turn's direction going toward's the Heathman Hotel. It's just a little after 5 as we're flying in the air. Christian and i give little glances to eachother as he's flying. The sun is still up,but it's a darker,brighter shade of yellow mixed with oranges. The sky is clear and no clouds as the air is warm,but with a slight breeze.

CHAPTER 82:GETTING CHECKED INTO THE HEATHMAN HOTEL, THEN GOING TO JOSE'S EXHIBIT:

It doesn't take long to get to the Heathman Hotel by helicopter as i land on the roof and then shut the helicopter down. I talk to the control tower and then I unfasten my harness and hang up my headset before i help Ana with her harness and headset. It's just 22 minute's before 6:30. "We might be a little late,so you probably should call Jose and tell him that, I tell her and she nods. I help her out of the helicopter and i hand over the keys to another guard and we get into the elevator to go down to the main lobby to check in. We get down to the lobby and we walk upto the reception desk to check in. I also pay for Benson and Taylor's room's so when they get here, all they have to do is get their room keys. I inform the girl that we have two security detail ppl who will be here shortly and that i just paid for them. The girl says that she'll watch out for them and hand them their room keys. Ana and I nod as we both walk towards the elevator again and go upto our room floor and go up. Our room number is 1020, so on the tenth floor. Just as we're walking out of the elevator and going to our room, Taylor text's saying that they're in the lobby and the receptionist handed us our room's key's and also mentioned that you already paid for our room's. He also thanked me. I texted back you're welcome. Benson's and Taylor's room's are on the same floor but several room's from us. Ana and i unpack and we go into the bathroom and freshen up and change before we leave again to go to Jose's art exhibit.

Christian and i have changed our clothes and we're wearing casual but a little dressy clothes. I'm wearing my light grey jumper that is sleeveless. It's a pant suit jumper that is loose and i can wear it since i'm bloated and it'll be comfortable for me. It's mainly a work outfit, but since i didn't have anything that looked somewhat dressy and loose, i brought this. I pair it with my black 2 inch ankle boot's that zip. Christian is wearing his dark grey slack's with his grey cable knit sweater with his sleeves pushed up. We walk out of the room and head toward's the elevator. We go down and are met with Taylor and Benson in the entrance lobby. We'll walk out of the hotel and get into the SUV and Taylor drives us to the building that is holding Jose's art exhibit show. It's just 15 minute's after 6:30. I call Jose on the way. I tell him that we're on our way and he says it's o.k. as they haven't got to his work yet and we're all good. I get off my phone and look at Christian. "We're good, they haven't even started his art work yet, I tell Christian. Christian nod's and we both sit back and relax while Taylor drives.

When we get to the building that is holding Jose's art show, we see Kate and Ethan already there. They walk over to us. "We got here at 4 and checked into the Hotel. Ethan is going to drive back after the show, so i guess it'll just be us three going to eat afterward's, Kate says as Jose see's us and walk's over. Jose hug's Kate,Ethan and Ana. Ana introduces me as her boyfriend and Kate shows Jose a picture of Elliott of her phone. Ana has her arm wrapped around my waist while she and Jose are talking. Ana's telling him everything about me so he know's who i am. Jose and I have already shaken hands as he proceeds to tell me stories of him and Ana growing up. I nod and really listen. I also have introduced my security/our security to Jose. Jose nods to Benson and Taylor. Taylor and Benson both have walked a bit back giving us some privacy as we're talking and then he start's walking us around showing us his art and several other pieces by other artist's. A waiter is going around handing ppl champagne or wine to drink while they look and buy art. The owner of the studio start's with Jose's presentation and we'll listen as she and jose talk.

After Jose does his little presentation, he then takes us around more to see his art. During the time that he's showing us his art, the woman wants him over to talk with some rich buyer's and leaves,kate,Ethan,Christian and i to walk around. Kate and i see something that catches our eyes and also makes us kinda mad. He's taken black and white photo's of us in several poses. There's poses of me alone sitting on the couch crying, under the tree outside laughing, walking on a beach smiling, also there on of me lying on my bed clothed reading. There's two photo's of kate and i together just laughing and dancing. He also has 2 photo's of kate in her bedroom and in the kitchen doing her homework or typing articles. Eight photo's in all. Christian and Ethan both see the look's on our faces and then turns to see what we're looking at. Both Christian and Ethan see. Ethan isn't as fumed as much as Christian is. They both along with Taylor walk over to the sell's girl. Christian tell's the girl that he want's to buy all eight photo's and also the negatives. Christian hands the girl his card and pays for the photo's. Christian and Ethan walk back to where we're. "I couldn't get the negatives now could i stop the process of other ppl buying the photo's. She said that you would have to talk to the lady who runs the studio along with talking to Jose, Christian tell's kate and me. "We will, but first we or i need to talk to the woman that just spoke and introduced Jose, I say as Kate and i leave Ethan,Benson,Taylor and Christian and go talk to the woman.

Ethan and I are watching as Kate and Ana are walking over to the woman of the studio and going to talk to her about how Jose has taken pictures of them without their permission and they would like to stop any further transactions of ppl buying the photo's,plus they want the negatives. Taylor and Benson mingle as Ethan and i are staying put and watching to see that it doesn't get heated over where they're talking. Jose is still playing big shot as he's showing his art. (I feel sorry for him, well kinda. When Ana and Kate get to him, he's going to wish he had asked permission before putting the photo's up to buy) It's 7:53 p.m. as Ana and Kate are still talking with the woman and it look's like they've worked out a deal as I see the woman handing over the negatives. Jose has walked over and they're all four in a discussion. Ana motions that they're going into a office. I motion for Taylor to follow and stand outside the door. I decide to leave Ethan and walk over to the door and listen in. I hear yelling and then the woman walks out a little irate.(TOO BAD..SO YOU LOST SOME MONEY, It's better then getting sued) Ana,Kate and Jose are still in the room. (I hear Ana's high pitched pissed off voice as she's ripping into Jose, then i hear Kate's voice...DAMN, KATE'S GOT A LOUDER VOICE THEN ANA..I WOULD HATE TO TICK HER OFF) I then hear something break. Both Taylor and I rush into the room. We see both Ana and Kate fuming and breathing harsh. Jose is standing with his head down scared of Ana and Kate. Ethan and Benson also walk over but not walk into the room.

Christian and Taylor access the situation and they both look at Jose, the broken glass and at us before Christian walk's over to me and wraps one arm around me. Ethan walk's in and does the same with kate. I'm still shaking as i am still furious with jose and what all he has said. He said some pretty nasty thing's to me and about Christian, then he started in on kate and Elliott. (He called me a gold digger and her a slut. He also said some mean thing's about Christian and Elliott, too mean for me to say but they're really cold the way he said them. Christian will not like Jose after i tell him all that he has said, in fact i think this will be the end of jose's and our friendship and i also think it'll be the end of him and kate's) "I just have one last thing from kate and i to say to you before we leave, I say as i've quit shaking and Christian is right next to me still holding me. "And what is that, Jose says as he's looked up at me real cocky.(Oh this job has changed him big time..he's never been like this) "Kate and I are done with you. Don't call us and do not approach us if you see us. Our friendship is OVER, I say and Kate nod's in agreement. "You've changed Jose. You're not the same sweet guy you once were, Kate says. "I've grown up, Jose says. "Yeah you sure have, all the mean thing's that you have said about me, about kate and especially about Christian and Elliott who you do not know anything about and you could just stand there and say those things. I introduced you to someone who is going to be in my life for forever and who i love with all my heart and soul, even my last breath, I say. Jose look's at me and then at Christian and he sees that i'm being heartfelt true, and it shows the love in my eyes. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND I HOPE TO GOD THAT CHRISTIAN OR ELLIOTT DON'T SUE OR RUIN YOUR LIFE, cause i do feel sorry for all your troubles and am happy that you finally have a job that you love, Kate and i both say. The owner woman then walk's in and see's everything. "Our guest's and i heard everything and i'm appalled. "Jose, I think your art work and yourself is no longer wanted in my art studio. I would appreciate it if you would take everything that is your's, including from the back. I will mail you your money from what you've sold, The woman has said. We'll look embarrassed at the scene that we've all made and that Jose's first night he got fired.

CHAPTER 83: ANA,KATE & JOSE'S FRIENDSHIP ARE FINISHED-LEAVING THE ART STUDIO:

Taylor,Benson,Ethan,Kate,Ana and I all walk out with the negatives from the photo's of Jose's pictures and we walk out of the building. "I can't believe how he's changed and the thing's he said, Kate and Ana both say as we're walking out. Ethan hug's his sister before getting into his car. "Call me once you've made it home, Kate tell's her brother. Ethan nods and then drives off going toward's home. Kate,Ana,Taylor,Benson and I all get into the SUV and we drive the short way to the steak restaurant. We get out of the car and walk into the little steak place that is small and is hidden from view. We get two tables that way Taylor and Benson can see us but still have privacy. The host hands us our menus and we tell him what we would like to drink. "I'll have a sprite,Kate says. "I'll have a beer, I say. "Same here and also a coke, Ana says. My eyes shoot up and i look at her and then at kate. "Don't ask, at least not now, Kate says and she and i see Ana trying to stay calm. The host also has asked Taylor and Benson what they would like to drink. After he leaves, then 8 minute's later our waitress walk's over with two basket's of roll's,our drink's along with ice water's. We all tell her would like to eat. We'll get the 6 to 8 ounce steak's cooked medium rare, with baked potato's for Kate,Ana and myself and Benson and Taylor get steak fries. We'll get salad's with french dressing's or ranch. The waitress leaves and we munch on bread. It's 10:19 p.m. as we're sitting with little conversation while we're waiting for our food. Ana and kate are still thinking in their heads of everything that just went on. "MAN..URGH...Wait until Elliott hear's this, he'll probably want to rip jose limb from limb, Kate says still infuriated. Taylor nod's telling me to give them time and then they'll tell you. I nod back as we're all watching out the window at the car's and ppl going by enjoying their night.

Our waitress walk's back over to our table with another waitress. They're both carrying tray's with our food on them. Our waitress places our plates down in front of us while the other waitress sit's Taylor's & Benson's plates. Our waitress get's ready to leave,but Christian stop's her, "Could you bring me a coke? Christian ask's her and she nod's yes. She then leaves along with the other waitress that came with her back into the kitchen. Five minute's later, she comes back to our table and hands him his coke. Christian thank's her and then she leaves again. We eat our dinner. After Kate and i have gotten some food in us, we then start to relax and get more talkative. We both talk about other thing's as we don't want to ruin the evening. "I've finished the fourth box on the client's and about half of the fifth, I say. "Wow, You really are doing good. I knew those typing classes that you took would pay off,Kate says making me giggle. "Yeah, hopefully by tomorrow or maybe thursday, i'll be finished and then i can review these contract deal's for the trip with Roz and Christian and then next week we'll be off to our first location, I say. Christian stop's eating and look's at me. He takes a drink of his drink.

"We'll have to review every deal that we're going to really good. I don't want to leave anything un-answered before we have to leave and meet with these clients in person. I want everything to be right, so we won't have to spend the whole week's in business meeting's. I want us to have some relaxation and fun too while we're there, I say. "O.K. I can help overlook anything that didn't get answered or written on the contract's when we go over everyone's business contract, Ana say's. We'll are still eating. "I myself have had a good start to the week. My boss want's me to interview to famous and well known men who are very wealthy, Kate says. "Wow, Who are these two wealthy and very famous men? Ana and i both ask as we're surprised to hear who they're. "Well, one is Hugh Hefner the playboy mansion old man that has all those playboy model's at his mansion, Kate say's. "OH, Elliott will be envious of you. He'll probably beg you to bring him along, Ana says making me chuckle. (YEP..ANA know's my brother, and so do 'll be begging on his hands and knee's to go with kate) "Well, he can't. It won't look good to my boss or my job if my horny boyfriend is there, Kate say's. "Yeah, it won't look very professional, I say. "So, who's the other guy? Ana ask's. "It's Stephan Hawking, Kate say's. "Wow, that's two different men who both are very rich and he's very smart, Ana says. "Isn't he the one that has the machine to talk for him? I ask even though i am a little loss of memory of who he is. "Yes Christian, Kate answer's. We're finished with our dinner and our waitress bring's the check. I hand her my A-MEX card and she takes it to figure the bill. When our waitress bring's back my card and the slip, i sign it and put a tip in it before handing it back to her. We'll get up and walk out of the restaurant and get back into the car. Taylor takes us back to the hotel.

CHAPTER 84: BACK AT THE HEATHMAN HOTEL:

Taylor's driving us all back to the hotel. Ana's and my room has a connecting room with a huge livingroom and bar in between the joining room's. Kate is in the other room, so we're in 1020 and she's in 1022. The room's are even number on one wall while the odd number's are across from us. Taylor and Benson's room's are odd and they're 1025 and 1027. Taylor pull's into the hotel parking lot and we'll get out of the car and go inside and into the elevator. I see by my phone time that it's 11:43 p.m. as the elevator takes us upto our floor. It takes awhile as ppl are getting off and on on other floor's. We're still not the only ones in the elevator as it finally arrives on floor 10. Taylor,Benson,Kate,Ana and i all get out and walk to our room's. Kate,Ana and i look at Benson and Taylor and say goodnight before we enter into our rooms for the night. Kate,Ana and i walk into our room's. Kate then walk's over to Ana before she walk's into her bedroom. I'm already headed there to change for bed and do my nightly routine. When Ana walk's into the room, she quickly changes for bed and does her nightly routine. I'm already propped in bed when she look's at me. "Kate want's to watch a movie on my laptop. I thought we could all get cozy in our bed and sit and watch the movie and maybe order some ice-cream from room service, Ana say's. I look at the time from the bed table and I see it's 12:57 a.m. "Ana, it's 12:57. We have to be up early,get ready,pack and be on the helicopter to get to work by 9 or 9:20 at the lastest and Taylor has to drop kate off at her place so she can get changed and get to work herself, I say to her. "She's the one who suggested the movie, Ana says. (Now i really feel like an ass) "Kate also said that she got a sick day cause she knew she wouldn't make it on time for work, Ana says. (Yep, an ass) "O.K. I'll order the ice-cream, you go tell kate to come in and you get the movie ready, I say.(How can i say no to her..i can't) Ana rushes over and leans into me and kisses me hard and fast before going to tell kate. I call room service and order 3 vanilla,chocolate and banana sundae's. Kate comes into our bedroom with two pillow's from her bed. She's wearing a pink short with a button top set. She sit's on the other side of me with Ana on the other end. I'll be sitting in the middle after i get our ice-cream from the room service person.

Our door knock's and Christian goes to answer it. A few minute's later he comes back with a rolling tray and it has our ice-cream and three water's on it. Christian hand's kate her bowl and water, then i finish getting the movie to start when he get's in bed. He hand's me his bowl and water along with mine. I hold his and have mine on the table next to me. He climbs in and get's comfortable between us. I prop the laptop on a pillow so we'll can watch the movie that we've picked while we're eating our ice-cream. It's 1:31 a.m. as we're starting the movie. (It's not a movie movie, it's a movie series. Which is better since we can't stay up real late) When the movie series is done and our ice-cream is finished, Christian get's out of bed and roll's the cart out the door and call's room service to come pick it up. Christian walk's back into the bedroom and we both say goodnight to kate. Kate says goodnight and then takes her pillows back to her room and she goes to bed. Christian and i rebrush our teeth before getting back into bed. When we get back into bed, she set's his phone to wake us up by and then he pull's me into him to where we're cozy close. We overlap our arms and leg's before we kiss and say goodnight to eachother. I then snuggle more into his chest before we both close our eyes.

CHAPTER 85: WEDNESDAY JUNE 22,2011-LEAVING THE HEATHMAN HOTEL:

Christian's cell-phone ring's telling us it's the alarm time that he set it for. I lean over to see the time before stretching and getting up. I see it's 6:40 a.m. I yawn as we've had only 4 hr's and 30 minute's of sleep. By the time that Christian and i closed our eyes it was 2 a.m. Christian stretches and yawns. "Morning baby, I'll order kate,you and i some breakfast while you go start us a shower, Christian says. I nod o.k. and walk out and through the livingroom and into kate's room where she's already up and is in the shower. I walk into the bathroom. "Kate,Christian wants to know what you would like for breakfast. He's getting ready to order room service? I ask her. "I'll just have some coffe,waffles and orange juice, Kate says through the shower door's. I walk out and go through the livingroom, back into our bedroom. "Kate just wants coffee,orange juice and waffles, I tell him. He call's room service as he know's already what i want for breakfast. "Yes, I would like to place three order's of food. I would like two order's of pancakes with maple syrup with two omelet's with bacon,cheese and spinach in them with one English Breakfast tea if you have it and one coffee with two glasses of orange juice, then I would like an order of waffles with blueberry syrup and a coffee with also a orange juice, Christian says as i listen to him tell our order. I'm also getting our thing's packed, except our toiletries. Christian hangs up the phone and we get into the shower that is already heated. We quickly wash up and get dressed. We both leave our hair until after we eat to fix our hair. Kate must've let the guy in as we see all of the food on the dining table. Kate's already eating as Christian and I sit down to start eating.

"Thank you Christian, Kate says to me. "You're welcome, I say as we're eating. "Elliott called at 4:30 and he said that he'll see you at 3 p.m. at the construction site and he also wants Ana there also, Kate says. "Did he say why he want's me there? Ana ask's her. "No, all he said was he'll explain and show you when you get there, Kate says. Ana,Kate and i finish our breakfast, then we go finish packing. We walk out and meet Taylor and Benson. We all get into the elevator and go down to check out and pay the bill. While i'm paying the bill, Taylor and Benson go put our luggage into the car. Kate follow's them as they're taking her home. Ana and i are going back upto the roof and getting into the helicopter. Ana and i will meet Taylor,Benson,Sawyer and Britney along with Stephan at our apartment since i'll be landing the helicopter on the roof. Stephan will then take the helicopter back to it's hanger and Ana and i will go with our security to work. It's 8:39 a.m. as we're just now in the helicopter and i'm helping Ana just her harness and headset on before i get mine on and check-in with the control tower before lifting off and flying back home. (I'm so glad to be leaving here, even though i do like the hotel. Ana and i will have to come back another time, hopefully we won't run into Jose..I can't believe how the night turned out. I thought we would all have a nice pleasant evening and i would get to know Jose, but he turned out to be a sneaky,hateful,ass. I just hope he doesn't try anything in the future to hurt her) I'm flying us back home and it's a bit chilly out, but it's always a little nippy in the morning's.

Christian land's the helicopter on the roof of Escala and he help's me undo my harness and headset before he takes his off. He then talk's to control tower to let them know he has landed and Stephan will be flying in a few to take the helicopter back to it's hanger. We see Stephan as we're walking to the little guard room and Christian hands him the keys. Stephan nod's and then he walk's over to get into the helicopter. As he's getting in, Christian and i are getting into the elevator. Christian get's a text from Taylor telling him that Gail has already loaded up our work thing's and he has them in the car along with two protein shakes,bars and banana's from Gail in the car. "Gail's already loaded up our work thing's in our briefcases along with pretein shakes,protein bars and banana's. Also Sawyer and Benson are taking kate home. Taylor thought it would be faster if Benson dropped Taylor off and took us into work, Christian says to me as the elevator is going straight down to the parking garage. "What about our tote bag's? I ask him. "Gail took them to our bedroom and we'll unpack them when we get home later, Christian says. I nod.

The elevator arrives at the parking garage and we get into the car. Britney is in the passenger seat while Taylor is driving. He turn's around and hands us our protein shakes,bar's and banana's. I put my banana and bar in my briefcase to eat later on my break. I sip my shake slowly as i'm still full from breakfast. Christian does the same as Taylor's driving us into work. It's 9:30 a.m. on the dot and we should already be there by now, but Roz wouldn't complain this time as she know's we're coming in from staying at the Heathman and she also knew that Christian and i would be coming in on his helicopter.

Taylor pull's into G.E.H parking garage and Sawyer and Benson are waiting for us. Christian,Britney,Taylor and I get out of the car and we meet up with Benson and Sawyer and we'll get into the elevator. We go upto the top floor. When the elevator arrives and we'll walk out, Benson,Sawyer and Taylor all go into the security room. Britney goes into my office while Christian and i walk upto Andrea and Hannah and get our messages,mail and his coffee along with my coke. We all smile as Christian grabs his schedule from Andrea and he walk's into his office to start work. I do the same. I sit everything down and i boot up my desk computer to start my file transfer's. I'm finishing up box 5 today and hopefully by the end of work day, i'll be on box 7. I read through my mail and messages while my computer is booting up. I then grab the last 22 files from the box and place them beside my keyboard to start. I open the file and get started transferring the information of the clients from their files onto the computer file. I see it's 10:53 a.m. as i start my work.

I'm waiting for both my laptop and desk computer to upload. While i'm waiting, i go through my mail, messages and drink my coffee along with looking over my day schedule that i've just decided to look at instead of having Andrea telling me and then leaving it with me. I see i have a meeting in the conference room with both my Chicago team and my Japan team, but not at the same time. My Chicago shipyard team is here and the meeting's for 11:15 and then at 12:10 will be my Japan team. (OH..So i won't be getting to have lunch today with Ana..i need to go tell her on my way to the conference room..she's not going to like this and neither do i..I can't change it now) I grab my laptop and Chicago shipyard thing's and walk out of my office. I drop in Ana's office. "Ana, got a sec? I ask her as i walk further into her office. "Yeah, Is there something wrong? (She know's there is also that i've called her Ana instead of baby) "I just looked over my schedule and i got a meeting during lunch with my Japanese shipyard men and i'm affraid i won't be taking you to lunch today, I say. Ana goes from smiling to sad.(She look's forward to when lunch comes and i come and get her and we leave to go have lunch together. That has always been our thing, until today) "It's fime. I understand. I'll ask Britney,Benson and maybe Hannah if they would like to go to lunch with me. I'm sure Andrea will be with you during the meeting? Ana ask's. I nod yes. "Will there be food at this meeting or should i bring you something along with Taylor,Sawyer and Andrea. You need to eat? Ana ask's. "You can bring us something. We'll be in the conference room, I tell her. "What would you like for me to bring you? Ana ask's. "I'll have the Italian sub with BBQ chips and a sprite. I don't know what the other's will want, I tell her. "I'll ask them,you better get going or the Chicago men are going to wonder where you are, Ana says. I start to walk out of her office after i kiss her cheek, but i turn around. "How did you know i'm meeting with my Chicago team? I ask her. Ana giggles. "I overlooked your schedule when Andrea placed it on the desk before you grabbed it, Ana says.

Christian smiles and gives me that wink that i so love and then he's gone, he's going into the conference room and i sit back down at my desk and continue with the file transfer's. I'm now on box 6. Britney walk's in after doing her security check-in with Taylor. Britney takes box 5 to Roz's office for me that way i won't have to stop working. It's also 11:17 a.m. Christian just left as he's going into the meeting at the time that it's starting instead of earlier like he normally does to prepare. I work until 10 minute's til 12 noon and i shut down my computer and go ask Hannah if she want's to have lunch with me. "Hannha, Would you like to go have lunch with me? I ask her. "Sure . I just need to tell Andrea and then grab my purse, Hannah says. "I'll tell Andrea as i know she's getting thing's to take into the meeting to type,I say to Hannah and then i catch Andrea before she walk's back to the conference room. "Andrea, I'm going to lunch and i asked Hannah to come to lunch. informed me that the Japanese meeting will be going during lunch and he had asked me to bring him lunch to him. What would you like me to bring you back? I ask Andrea. "I'll just have a grilled chicken cob salad with french dressing, Andrea says. I nod and she goes to the conference room. Taylor and Sawyer walk past me going into the conference room as Christian must've paged them. "I'm going to lunch and will be bringing food back to Andrea and . What would you two like? I ask them. "We'll have whatever 's having, Taylor and Sawyer both say. I nod and then I see Britney and Benson. "We're here to take you and Hannah to lunch as has just texted us saying that you're going to bring Hannah to lunch, Britney and Benson both say as we four get into the elevator to go down to the car.

CHAPTER 86: LUNCH WITH BENSON,BRITNEY & HANNAH:

We'll get into the SUV and we go to the cafe to have lunch. We get to the cafe and order our food. We wait at the counter while they fix our food. It's 12:19 p.m. as we're watching them fix our food. We get our food and we sit down to eat. Hannah,and Britney both got soup and grilled chicken cobb salad's. Benson and i got the Italian sub with cokes. Britney and Hannah both got iced tea. We talk a little and eat our lunch. After we're finished, then i go back upto the counter with Hannah and i order Christian's,Taylor's,Sawyer's and Andrea's food. Benson and Britney wait for us in the car. Hannah and i get a refill of our drink while we wait for the food to be ready. When it's ready, we take all four bags and four drink's to the car. Benson drives us back and we go up the elevator to our work floor. Benson and Britney go to the security room to work while Hannah and I go to the conference room and we knock on the door. Taylor answer's the door and hold's it open for us as we walk through carrying the food. The Japanese are on the big conference room phone as we see them not in the room but can hear them. "Gentlemen, if you would hold on a few minute's, Christian says and then he puts them on hold. Christian,Sawyer and Andrea all walk over to where i sat the food down and they get their food. "Thank you .Hannah, Taylor,Sawyer and Andrea all say. "You're Welcome, Hannah and i say as Hannah walk's out. Christian leans down his head so he can talk to me in my ear. "Thank you baby. I was starving, Christian says as i can feel his hot breath and warm like velvet soft voice on and in my ear. I feel it down to my sex. I compose myself and clear my throat. I smile and give our code wink. "I'll let you get back to work, I say and he nods as i turn around and walk out of the conference room. I walk back to my office and i smile at Hannah on the way. I sit back into my office chair and boot up my computer to work on box number 6.

(Ana and Hannah both have just left me,Taylor,Sawyer and Andrea in the conference room while i'm still in the meeting with the Japanese. They're on the conference phone on speaker as we're all eating our lunch that they have brought us. I'm glad that they can't see us eating. I was starving. I still feel bad at not being able to take her to lunch like we normally do, but work get's in the way sometimes. I'll make it upto her) I finish with my meeting,but we're still eating, so we just relax and take a breather while we finish our lunch. Andrea read's back what she has wrote from the meeting and i nod to confirm that's all correct before she goes to her desk to type it out and me sign it before she faxes it over for them to seal the deal's. We finish our food and then walk out of the conference room. Taylor and Sawyer walk back to the security room, Andrea walk's to her desk to start typing and i go into my office and get ready for my via-satallite call with my California client that's scheduled for 2 p.m. It's 1:35 as i review something to ask her as we're still in the first phase of our deal. I hear the ping from my computer and then i answer the window. We discuss everything and ask and answer questions, i then fill it all out on paper to take with me when we meet in person in the up and coming 2 or 3 week's. I then log off and go get Ana so we can go to Elliott's construction site.(I wonder what he's wanting from Ana)

Christian walk's in and he's leaning against the door frame of my office. I look up from me typing and he look's right into my eyes. "Hey, it's 2:45. We need to meet Elliott at the construction site, Christian says as i log off from when i heard Elliott's name. "O.K. I just need to grab my purse and box number 6 to take to Roz's office on the way, I say and Christian's eyes and mouth have both dropped open. "You have finished with two boxes already? Christian ask's. I nod my head as we're standing in Roz's office. "Here you go Roz, I say. "Thank's Ana, Roz says. Christian and i walk out of her office and we get into the elevator with just Sawyer. "Sir, Taylor had to deal with something, so he asked me to take you and Ana to Elliott's construction site, Sawyer says. Christian nod's his head as the elevator takes us down. We get to the parking garage and get into the car. Sawyer pull's out and drives to Elliott's construction site.

Sawyer pull's next to the sidewalk where Elliott's construction crew's and him are working on our newest project,which is the hotel,night club,restaurant and salon. (When Ana got started here,Elliott and i both told her about the project and she asked if she could be a part of it. We gave her full charge/part owner of the salon and the nightclub while Elliott and i are in charge of the hotel/restaurant end. Also the first two bottom floor's where done and then we had that problem with 2 of the crew guys and it slowed things down a couple days until Elliott's friend from another construction company helped him hire two new guys and now things are ahead of schedule. That's what i think he wants to show us) Ana,Sawyer and i get out of the car and we walk through the mess until we see Elliott. He hands us hard hats and gloves as he walk's us over to the first 7 floor's of the building. (It's not completely finished, but we can see where the salon is going to be and where the night club will be and there's also the big wide long receptionist desk where the hotel employee's will be checking ppl in. The restaurant is somewhat done, but i can just imagine what it will look like) After the walk through, then we say goodbye to him. Ana,Sawyer and i get back into the car and he takes us back to G.E.H.

CHAPTER 87: ANA'S FIRST SOLO SESSION:

It's 4:50 when we get back to work. "I guess we'll just gather up our thing's and go home to freshen up before my session with John, I say to Christian. "I guess so,Christian says. We get to the top floor and we both go to our offices and gather up our things into our briefcases before we get back into the elevator to meet Taylor,Benson,Sawyer and Britney. Taylor and Benson will be taking Christian and i to my session with John while Sawyer and Britney stay at the apartment to guard and keep Gail safe. We get to our building and we go upto our apartment. Christian and i go freshen up along with changing out of our work clothes and into something that's casual and comfortable, at least for me since i'm still bloated. We fix ourselves a snack and then we go back down the elevator meeting Benson and Taylor. Christian and I get into his car and Taylor follow's. Christian turn's on some music to relax after a long and busy stressful day. It's not that far to John's office, but i like this. Christian and i sing the song together. It finishes after he has parked the car and we get out and go into john's building. John is already waiting on us as Taylor sit's down in the waiting room while Benson stays out with the cars. Christian and i walk into johns office and we sit down on the couch. John get's his pad and pen ready and sit's down in the chair in front of the couch.

(It's Ana's first solo session with John, but she want's me to be with her. When Ana asked john a couple of week's ago if his offer to talk still stood and he told her it did, she took him up on it and is now here wanting to talk and tell him everything. She had already discussed everything with her previous therapist, but the nightmare's and her keep thinking about it are making her crazy, so that's why she wants john's help and maybe they'll stop completely and she can get on with her life, even though during the process she know's that whatever she talk's about will open up more wound's and she'll have to deal with it all again)

"Evening Ana..Christian, John says. "Evening, Christian and i both say. "How are you both doing? John ask's us. "We're good john, but yesturday we kinda had a little problem with Ana's friend Jose. He had invited us to an art exhibit of his at this studio ran by another lady and he had hung up 8 black and white photo's of her and her friend kate without their permission. Also later in the evening, kate,Ana and jose talked privately in a room that got very heated and Ana threw something at him. They all ended their friendship and Ana got the negatives,plus all the photo's that were stored in the back for future sell's, Christian says. "Yeah, both kate my friend and i were very furious with him, but that's not what made me throw the flower vase at him. He called me and kate some unpleasant names that i care not to mention and then he called Christian and his brother Elliott some nasty thing's too. He doesn't even know them, but i was very nice to him and introduced him before that all happened, I say to John. "You did the right thing Ana. You and your friend took a stand and voiced your anger and dealt with the situation about the photo's and then you calmly talked to him about it until he pushed your buttons and it's a normal reaction to scream or throw things, John says. "I should've decked him, I say. Christian and John both have wide eyes as i've said this. "Well, if he touched you, then you have a right to defend yourself, but if he hadn't then it's assault and that wouldn't be good for you, John says. "I'm sure Christian would've bailed me out, plus he would've decked him too since he seen my rage, I say. Both Christian and John laugh and nod yes as we'll know Christian would've decked him and also bailed me out.

"So Christian, will you be pressing charges on his verbal assault and slander toward's your character and Elliott's? John ask's me. "Probably, I'll talk with my lawyer's about DEFAMATION of my character along with Elliott's,Ana's and Kate's. Jose had no right and also no right to show photo's of them without their permission, I say. "What did the woman of the art studio do? John ask's. "Well after all the commotion and embarrassment from her other guest's, she came into the room where we were and gave me the money that was paid for for the photo's, then she said that her employee's will ship every photo picture to me so other ppl won't get a chance to buy them as we didn't give our consent and then she fired Jose. He had made a fool and it didn't look good for her business, Ana says. "Well, I feel bad for this Jose guy, John says. "I don't, Christian and i both say as the same time making all three of us laugh.

"Well Ana..Let's get down to business shall we? John ask's Ana. Ana changes her posture and now she's sitting up straight on the couch with her hands in her lap. She twiddling her thumbs and I know that's her way of showing that she's nervous. I take one of her hand and place it on my lap in between both of my hand's. "Where do you want to begin? Ana ask's john. "Well, you said when you asked me if the offer to talk still stood and i told you yes, you said that you keep thinking in your head about everything that went on in your life of what you've already told your previous therapist, but you also asked me to help you to where you never have to think of the bad things again and you also said that bits and pieces of nightmare's are coming back, John says. Ana nods yes that he's got it right. "I can help with that. It's the same as Christian's nightmares. Ana this is going to be a long process to get through, but we can do it. It'll just take a lot of session's, but once we've really dug in and talked about everything, then you'll have a clearer head, a better life and hopefully no more nightmare's, John says. "I would like that and so let's do it, no matter how long even if we have to do phone session's. I'll do it, Ana say's. "I do that with Christian if he need's a special session or if he can't come in, John says. "O.K. So where do we start? Ana ask's. "How about the very beginning. You tell me when it all started,John says. Ana nods her head and we all get comfortable. Ana clear's her throat before she begins.

"Well John, it all started when my mom Carla came home one day. Ray, my step-dad thought that mom was coming home from a long day of work, but she blurt's out and tell's him that she's been having an affair with him and then she says mean and hurtful thing's to Ray. Also she said that he wasn't fun anymore. Ray has been nothing but a loving,caring,respectful,patient man who had done everything to take care of me and her. Ray and my birth father were in the Marines together and they became buddies. He asked Ray if anything was to happen to him for Ray to take care of me and her. He did and all he got in return was insult's and cheating. This was way after he gave me his last name and he married my mother. After the affair kept going, Ray kept taking care of me. After a few more week's of the affair, mom packed our belonging while i was at school. She uprooted us to this man's home in Texas and i didn't want to go. My life,friends and Ray was in Montesano. I kept crying and begging along with Ray for her to let me stay, but she wasn't having it and we left. I got to texas really hating it there,hating him. After we got settled into his house, he sprung up news that him and mom were getting married. Mom wanted me to be nice and in return she said i could call Ray and then maybe go visit him. I tried to be nice, it was until 2 months after the honeymoon, but during the time we both tried and i got to talk to Ray and even go see him while mom and husband number 3 were on their honeymoon, I say and see John writing note's on his notepad. I'm not chewing on my fingernail's as i'm nervous. I see that it's 7:15 and we've been here for 1 hr and 15 minute's, over the hr session. "O.K. Why do you call him husband number three? John ask's. "I call him that cause every time i say his name, it makes me sick and then everything that he did to me and to my mother, I answer. "AHH, Now we're starting to get to the root of your nightmare's and why you can't shake your thought's, John says. "What is it John? Christian ask's and i look at john as he answer's. "Well, first before i give my answer to that, is husband number three still alive? John ask's me. "No, a few yrs after Mom,Ray and my Aunt died, then he got into a drunken accident and his truck rolled off of a cliff. The news said that he wouldn't have made it through that, I say. "Well, this is what i think. I think with all your thoughts of what he did to you two and the nightmares. You didn't get your closure. It's the same with Christian of his birth mother dying and leaving him to starve, John says.

"Well, How do i get closure if he's dead. My mom's dead and she was the other person in this failed marraige with him? Ana ask's John. (I'm curious too, how?) "Well, you'll have to go to your mom's grave and forgive her and that will be a start in this recovery of your's along with our many sessions, John says. "O.K. I guess i can go see my mom's grave,I say. "Also, you should go to the scene where everything happened and just let it all go out of your body? John ask's. "Oh hell no. I'm not going back their even though texas is one of the business deal's, but i will not set foot on that property or that house again, Ana says and she starts really shaking and mumbling. She's not even really looking at me or john, she's went off somewhere in her head. "BABY, I say rubbing my thumb on her hand to bring her back. "Baby, I say. I crouch down off the couch and sit in front of her on the floor. John as moved to sit beside her as we both try and bring her back. Ana is mumbling. "She's having a panic attack, John says. Christian goes and get's Taylor. Taylor walk's in. "Call my mom and have her come here? Christian ask's. Taylor nod's as John hands me a glass of water and a paper bag to breathe into. "I'm going to count from 20 down Ana and by the time i've reached one, you should be calm. Taylor walk's back in and tell's Christian that his mom is on the way. "Ana if after i get to number one, then think of a beautiful place that you've been to or that you would like to go to? John ask's Ana. "O..K, I say as my breathing is back. "Taylor call mom and tell her its alright now, i'll call her later and explain, Christian says. Taylor nod's and call's Grace back. "Welcome back Ana. You had a panic attack and you could be experiencing anxiety, John says.

"Is is bad to where i need medicine? I ask him. "No, it's not real bad yet. If it becomes that, then i will give you a light dose of medicine for it, John says. I look at Christian as he's still rubbing his thumbs on my hands and is still crouched on the floor facing me. "I'm sorry i worried you, I say as he caresses my cheek. "You did, but it's fine now that we know the root of your problems and John here will help you, Christian says as he get's up from the floor and sits next to me on the couch. "I think this is where we will leave things and we'll have another session next Monday,but Friday is our couples session, John says. Christian and i both nod as we'll stand up to leave. We shake hands and john lead's us out into his waiting room. "Sir, Your mom told me she wants you to call as soon as you and Ana are done with your session, Taylor says as Christian,Taylor and i all get back into the car's with Taylor and Benson following Christian. "I'll call her once I pull into Escala, Christian says as i'm singing a song on the radio on our way home. I see Christian getting ready to ask me something. "Baby, if this is about mom, Steven Morton or even Texas..DON'T? I ask him and he turns his head and faces the road. "I won't baby, he says in a calming soothing caring voice and he lightly squeezes my thigh.

CHAPTER 88: RELAXING AFTER A BUSY,LONG DAY:

I pull into our apartment underground parking garage and park's the car. Taylor and Benson park and walk to the elevator. They wait for us to make sure we're safe and in the elevator. Before Ana and I get out of my R8, i decide to give my mom a call back, so just in case she's sitting by the phone worried. Ana stays in the car with me while i call mom. "Hi Mom, I say as she pick's up on the second ring. "Hey, is everything alright? Taylor was talking hurridly and like he was frantic, Mom ask's. "Yes, Ana just had a panic attack at John's, but he helped her with a breathing exercise and he counted down and when he got down to one, she was back to herself, I tell mom. "Has she had them before? Mom ask's me. "A couple of times,but not this bad, I tell mom. "Call me if she get's them bad again like that or worse and i'll come over and do a check up on her, Mom says. "O.K. I will. We just got home and we haven't had dinner yet, so we'll talk to you later mom, I say. "O.K. Christian, say hi to Ana for me and be sure to call me for anything, Mom says. "I will and we will, I say to mom before we both hang up. Ana and i get out of the car and get into our private elevator as Taylor and Benson go up the service elevator.

Taylor and Benson get upto our apartment before us and are already in the CCTV room checking in with Britney and Sawyer and also to check what has went on on the camera's while we're gone. Gail's already gone and she left a note for me to reheat our dinner. Gail's made spaghetti with meat sauce, salad with a sweet dressing and peach ice tea with apple pie for dessert. Christian and i go wash up before we return into the kitchen and i reheat the spaghetti while Christian get's the salad dished out and fixes us each a glass of tea. After i have reheated the spaghetti and dished it into bowl's, then we sit down on the comfy couch by the fire and eat our dinner. It's 9:18 p.m. as we're just now eating. (Ana look's fine now, she gave me a real scare at John's office. I didn't know what to do. Luckily John took over and he brought Ana out of her panic attack by giving her a bag to breathe into,plus he counted down thinking that would ease her out of it and bring her breathing down. I'm so glad we were there, if we were somewhere else, i wouldn't know how to bring her back) Ana and i finish with our dinner and we take our dishes into the kitchen and wash them. We both fix a soda and go back and sit on the couch. I turn on some relaxing music and we just get really comfortable on the couch. Ana and i lean back to where we have our leg's straight out onto the couch and my upper back is leaning against the couch with my arms wrapped around Ana's torso. Ana is slightly laying on her stomach and also has her back against the couch. I'm gently rubbing her back with just the pads of my fingertip's just to relax her even more. We stay like this for a good 40 minute's until she yawns. I put my hands on her cheek's and turn her head to where she's facing me.

Christian has his hand's on my cheek's making me look right into his eyes. "I think it's time for a nice soothing hot bath, then to bed, Christian says and then he leans forward kissing my lip's. "I think that's a great plan, I say. "O.K, Christian groans as he's lifting up to a sitting position and also helping me up. After we both are standing, he turn's off the fire place,the stereo and we both wash our glasses and grab two bottles of water. Taylor walk's out. "I'll lock up Christian, you two have a good night, Taylor says. "Thank's. You to, Christian and i both say. Taylor lock's up,does the alarm code and then turn's out all the lights before he goes back into the CCTV room to keep guard until midnight, then Benson takes over until Sawyer start's at 7. Christian and i are already in our bedroom with the door closed as we're getting undressed and getting in the warm/hot bubble bath to relax before bathing. Christian already started and filled the tub while i was undressing. It's now 11:23 as we get into the tub.

Ana and i are relaxing in a hot/warm bubble bath with her favorite scented bubble bath along with her favorite scented body wash of lavender and honeysuckle. I'm washing her torso all over while we're relaxing in the tub. "That feel's nice, Ana says as i lather her body all over and slowly wash the soap off. I'm squeezing the loofah all over every part of her body letting her skin feel the warm/hot water as it washes the soap away. I then wash her lower body. After she is completely washed, then she washes me. She does the same way i did with her and let's the loofah massage into my skin, then letting the water from her squeezing the loofah wash the soap away and get's my skin warm from the water. We then get out and dry off. After we've finished drying off, we slip on comfortable loose pj's. I put on pj pants and she put's on sleep short's and a v-neck t-shirt. We get into bed and i check to see if the alarm is set. I then lay down and pull her into me to where we're touching our whole bodies. We overlap our leg's and arms and she get's real snuggled into my chest and we drift off to sleep.

CHAPTER 89: THURSDAY JUNE 23,2011:

My alarm goes off. I turn over while Ana's still curled up next to me. I turn it off and turn back wrapping my arm back around her. I feel and see her stirring and waking up. She stretches and yawns before her blue eye's focus on me. "Morning baby, Ana says as we're looking into eachother's eyes. "Morning Baby, I say back to her then i lean in for a kiss. After the kiss we still gaze into eachother's eyes. "We should probably get up so we're not late, I tell her. Ana groans as she's getting out of bed. I also get out of bed. We both go into our bathroom to do our morning routine and also get into the shower for a quick shower. We get in, wash up and then get out to dry off. We both dry and fix our hair and she add's a little make-up on before we both walk out and go into our walk-in closet's and pick out what we're going to wear today. I pick out my blue jeans's with a white button down shirt with my black suit jacket and black shoes. I see Ana has picked out a red skort, which look's like a skirt but the leg's are flared and it hits her mid-thigh. She also is wearing black stocking's with a blacksleeveless blouse and red ankle leather boot's. She also has her hair down loosely but the sides are pinned back and braided into a braid.

Christian and i grab our work thing's along with our cell phones before walking out of our bedroom and going into the kitchen. We both sit down on the bar-stool's and wait until Gail turn's around. "Good Morning Christian, Ana, Gail says. "Morning, Christian and i both say. "What would both of you like for breakfast? Gail ask's us. "I'll have blueberry pancakes with banana's and some sausage, with my tea and orange juice, I say. "I'll have the same along with my usual omelet Gail, Christian says. "Coming right up, Gail says as she already has our tea,coffee and two glasses of orange juice already in front of us. Gail then get's started on our breakfast and Benson walk's into the kitchen and pour's her a cup of tea and also fixes a bagel. "Miss Steele, Your Doctor's office called at 6:40 to confirm your appointment for Tuesday. I told them that i would give you the message and have her call you back, Benson says. "Thank you. I'll have to call them on our way into work, I tell her and she nod's. She takes her bagel and tea and walk's towards the elevator to meet Britney and Taylor. Gail sit's my breakfast down and i start eating while she start's fixing Christian's breakfast.(Usually he's already eating first before me, but today is a nice change) Taylor,Benson and Britney are all going down the elevator to get in the car's while we're eating. Sawyer's in the CCTV room staying guard.

Gail sit's my food down and then i start eating. Ana is almost finished and Gail has left to go start her chores. I glance through my morning paper while i'm eating. I also look over at Ana every now and then so not to make her feel like i'm ignoring her. I finish my food as she has finished her second cup of tea. We both go rebrush our teeth and go to the elevator to go down to the waiting cars. Gail is washing the dishes as she waves to us before the elevator takes us down. It's 9:25 a.m. as the elevator is taking us down. When we have reached the parking garage, it's 9:38 a.m. and we get into the car that Taylor's driving. He pull's out and Benson and Britney follow in the other car.

On the way, Christian call's Roz to give her the head's up that we'll be running a little late as we have just left the apartment building. Roz says it's fine. After Christian has finished his call with Roz, he then check's his work and other email's and he responds to some while Taylor's driving. I do the same as I have a lot, but not as many has Christian usually has. When Taylor pull's into the G.E.H parking garage, i remember that i'm supposed to call 's office. "I guess after i get settled in my office, then i'll give her a call, I say as we're in the elevator going upto the top floor of our work. "O.K. Baby, Christian says as the elevator takes us up. We reach the top floor and the elevator door's open up. We'll walk out. Benson, Britney and Taylor all go into the security office to start work. Christian and i walk toward's the reception desk where Andrea and Hannah are already standing with our mail and messages to hand to us. "Morning , , Andrea and Hannah both say. "Morning Hannah, Andrea, Christian and i both say back. We go through the mail and our messages at the desk while Hannah and Andrea get our drink's for us. They walk back to the desk and hand us our drink's. We hand them the trash mail and then Christian and i give our secret code smile and wink, then we both walk into our offices to start the day.

It's already 10:17 a.m. as Ana and i went through our mail and messages while waiting for our morning drink's. I look over my schedule that Andrea has also handed to me and it look's like a busy one, so i get everything out of my briefcase and boot up my desk computer along with my work laptop to have both on to start work. While they're both booting up, i sit back and drink my coffee. I hear a ping from the via-satallite window telling me that my first conference call of the morning is already calling me. It's 10:22 a.m. as i open it. I also open the file so we can discuss everything and that way when we're in person we can get this deal up and running. After i end the call, then i call Andrea in and she takes some notes for me, then she faxes these questions and concern's over to the person that i was just talking to and then he can fax me back the information that i have requested. I then text Ana wondering what wanted and she text's me back saying she'll tell me at lunch. I text her back saying o.k. as i know she's busy working. (Hopefully she'll be finished with all the filing by the end of work day. Then tomorrow we can review all the places that we're going for meeting's and then Sunday we can get on my plane and leave) I get back to work and Roz walk's in. Roz sit's down. I stop what i'm doing and look at her. "I think Ana is ready, She has just finished the seventh box of the client's file transfer's and she's doing the last box and it's not even 12 noon yet. I think if she get's done before lunch that after lunch, we can start going over each meeting and get her all set up for when we leave, Roz says. (Wow, Ana is working faster then i thought, so not review tomorrow, but today..I'm really impressed with her) "O.K. Let's just see when she get's finished, I say. "O.K. Roz says and then she walk's out of my office.

It's 10:45 a.m. and i just finished with the seventh box 9 minute's ago. I also saw Roz walking into Christian's office after i just dropped off the seventh box. (I wonder what she's going to tell Christian?) I am now 3 files into the last box. I'm pretty happy with myself. I hope that after lunch i'll be going over the detail's of every meeting so we can leave to go on this work trip. It's now 11 a.m. and 1 more hr before lunch. This box has a lot of files in it. Probably a little more then the other's. (I think whoever tried to file these in this box,tried to squeeze as many so he or she wouldn't have to use another box) I have been craving mexican and i think i deserve a treat since i've finished these files in under three week's. Britney and Hannah both have been checking in with me to see if i need or want anything. I asked for another coke and water, but that is all. Britney also has been making her rounds to secure the floor. I am now 24 files in when i see a shadow standing in front of me. I look up and see it's Christian. "Hey . Ready for Lunch? Christian ask's me as my office door is still open. "Yes . I just need to turn off my computer and grab my purse, I say with a smile. "What are you in the mood for? Christian ask's me as i'm now standing up walking towards him and then walking out of my office. "I have been craving Mexican food, I say. "That sounds good. I've been kinda wanting something a little spicy or with a little kick, Christian says. I giggle as we're getting into the elevator to go down. Taylor and Britney are with us as Benson is staying. "So baby, What did your Dr. want? Christian ask's in a whispered voice in my ear. "I have to get my yearly woman's exam and she want's to also check my IUD,I whisper in his ear. "Why, is there something wrong with it? Christian whisper's. "No, but i have mentioned that we were maybe wanting to have no protection, I whisper. Christian's eyes are wide open. "Are you still thinking about it? I ask him as we're getting into the car. Taylor pull's out and drives to the Mexican restaurant. It's 12:18 p.m. "No, I just thought since with everything going on and we're getting close to going on the trip and then our vacation that we would wait, Christian says. "Baby, you know that i love you and i want us to start trying to have a baby. I know we're not engaged, or married and the work trip is close and then our vacation, but i want to have a baby, your baby, I tell him in a low voice so Taylor and Britneydoesn't hear. "O.K. I would love to see you pregnant with my baby, our baby. It's just so much going on right now, Christian says. "I know, but I think we can do this, I say as Taylor pull's into the Mexican restaurant.

"O.K. Let's do it then, I tell her in an upbeat voice. Ana giggles as Benson and Taylor both have turned their heads after he has parked the car. Christian chuckles and then we'll get out of the car and walk into the Mexican restaurant. The sign says for us to seat ourselves. There's menu's already at the tables. Christian and I sit in a booth while Taylor an Britney are at table giving us some privacy. "When i go to my appointment Tuesday, I will tell her to remove the IUD, Ana says. "Baby, We'll probably be in Thialand on Tuesday. Roz told me that you're working really hard and will be finished before the end of the day and she wants me to review these deal's with you before we leave Sunday. Also there's two more places, Japan and California, so we'll be gone for 8 wk's, I tell her. "What about my appointment. I can't just move it. Also our vacation that we booked for after the 6 wk trip. I planned and booked the hotel for after we're done with work, Ana says in a panicked voice. I soothe her by rubbing my hand on her's. "Baby, I'm sure can squeeze you in maybe tomorrow and as far as the vacation, i guess on the 5th and 6th week we can do 2 places those week's, I tell her and she calms down. (Phew, my girl's anxiety just shot up and she got all in panicky mode, but i solved it) "O.K. Just give me a sec and i'll go call and explain and see if i can get in tomorrow, Ana says as our waiter walk's over with chip's,and salsa along with some water's. "Can i get you something to drink? The boy ask's me while Ana has stepped away to make her call. "Yes, we both would like two cokes and she'll have the shredded taco salad with no salsa, also some extra sour cream. Also I would like the steak burrito's with the work's. Also could you bring out some guacamole for the chip's? I ask him. "Sure, the boy says. Ana walk's back and sit's down. "I already ordered for us, I tell her. "O.K. 's office says that she can squeeze me in but not until 6:20 p.m. as she had a cancellation, Ana says.

"We'll do our phone session with John Monday since we'll be in Thialand, Christian tell's me. I nod as i'm eating chip's and guacamole. Christian eat's some too while we're waiting for our food. "This is amazing. We're going to start trying to have a family, Christian says. "Yeah, i can't wait until i'm pregnant and having your baby/our baby, I say. "I know we're not doing thing's according to schedule, but i don't care. I want you to have the baby that you've always wanted/ MY BABY, Christian says. "I don't care if we're doing thing's in the right order, i just want to have your baby, I say as our waiter bring's our food. He sit's our plates down in front of us. He leaves and comes back with refill's of water and soda, then he leaves to tend to his other customer's. Christian and i eat our lunch with very little conversation.

Ana and i are finished eating and i pay the check before we walk out and get back into the car to go back to work. It's 1:39 p.m. as we're getting into the car. Taylor drives us back to work. Taylor also has food for Benson as she is at work and hasn't eaten yet. Taylor drives us back to work. It takes a little longer as the Mexican restaurant is further away unlike the cafe. Ana and i are relaxing in the back seat while he's driving. (I'm still giddy as she wants to have MY BABY..Mine, after the work trip and before the vacation, i had planned on proposing to her and then maybe while we're on vacation surprise her with everyone there and we can get married there and it'll be part of our honeymoon, unless Ana wants to go somewhere else for that, then i'll just have Roz cover for me longer as i'll be on my honeymoon..We'll have to see, but no matter what, she will be my WIFE)

Taylor pull's into the G.E.H parking garage and park's the car. We'll get out and go up the elevator. The elevator reaches the top floor. Taylor and Britney both walk out. Britney goes to do her rounds as Taylor takes Benson her lunch. Ana and i walk past Andrea and Hannah as we go into our offices to start working again. I get prepared for my meeting with a new client and as i'm about to walk out of my office, Ana walk's towards me as i'm about to shake the client's hand. Ana freezes.

CHAPTER 90:(HE'S N-O-T D-E-A-D-STEVEN MORTON):

(Christian and i are back in our offices working when i see a man sitting in the lobby waiting area where i used to sit with kate when we came to do the interview's. I get up and walk around my desk to get a better look at him. I hide behind my office door to see his face and to where he doesn't see me. I then see Christian walking toward's him and they shake hand's. Christian start's to walk toward's his office and the man start's to follow. I see his face and i'm frozen in place. It cant be..i thought he was dead. I think of something quick to stop Christian before him and the man go into his office)

" , Do you have a sec. It's an emergency, Ana says as she see's me standing with a client before going into my office. "I'm sorry . Could you go wait for me in my office while i see what want's? I ask . "Sure , /Steven Morton says as he turns and look's at Ana and wink's. I walk over to where she's standing in her office. "Yes Miss Steele, I say as in case is still in ear shot. Ana leans up onto her toes to reach my ear. "Christian, that's not . As he was sitting waiting, i got a look at him and it's STEVEN MORTON. He's not DEAD, Ana whisper's. I walk around her office and look inside mine and as does Ana. "See, it's him. He must've had work done on his face to make him look different while his truck was burning to make like he's dead to everyone, Ana says as we go back inside her office. "So what do we do? I ask her in a low voice. "Text Taylor and have him call the police. I'll call John and have him come over in case i start to break down, Ana tell's me. "What do i do, he's in my office? I ask her. "Just let him wait. I don't want you dealing any business deal's with him. He's just doing this cause he found me and he's trying to get in good with you to get to me. If you haven't already? Ana ask's me. "No, he's a NEW CLIENT,I tell her. "Good, he'll suck you and this business for everything you have. That's one of the thing's he did with my mother besides making our life hell after the honeymoon faze was over, Ana says. "O.K, I'll text Taylor and have him call the police, I tell her. "O.K. and also get everyone out of here. If he catches that we're onto him,he might end up hurting or killing someone, Ana tell's me. "O.k. I'll put out a code red on everyone's phone and also tell them not to panic that it's just a precaution thing, I say. "Good idea, Ana says and we stay in her office while i text Taylor and then send a message to everyone. I see everyone quietly leaving down the emergency stairway as Ana and i are still sitting in her office. Ana lock's her office door's as she's on her phone with John. I call mom just in case we need her here too.

" , I have another meeting that i can't be late to. If it's something with your employee is finished with you, i would like to have our meeting, says as he's now standing face to face on the outside of my office looking right at us. (I see the smug look on his face as he know's i know it's him and he's trying to pull a con job on Christian and get money out of him and his company) "I'm sorry but my newest employee had a business problem and i'm trying to help her fix it, Christian say's as he's trying to stall him. "O.K. I'll wait another five minute's and then i'll have to go, /Steven Morton says as Taylor call's on my cell phone. "I've called the police and i'm with them now outside. I snuck down the stairs with the rest of the employee's. I'm also here with John and your mother, Taylor says. "Good, send the police up now. Tell them there is a Morton and that he's changed his look's and his name. He has came to harm or kill Ana. He's found out where she's at and has snuck his way in here making like he wants to do a business deal as , Christian says. "I'll tell the police, also i'll inform them of just the major detail's of what he did to Ana and her mother in the past, so they can get an idea of who Steven really is, Taylor says as Christian has his phone on speaker. Christian ends the call and we see again and this time he's got a gun. "O.K. . Your five minute's are up and i'm well aware that you've already talked to your security ppl and they have called the police. I just want what's mine and then i'll be on my way, Steven says. "YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING A HAND ON HER OR TAKING HER ANYWHERE, Christian says loudly through the glass door. "I DON'T WANT JUST HER. I WANT THE MONEY THAT HER AND HER MOTHER TOOK FROM ME, Steven says loudly through the glass door. (I'm starting to shake and then my head is feeling fuzzy) "Stay with me baby, Christian says as he's now got a hold of me.

As the minute's go by, we finally see Taylor,Sawyer,Benson and three cop's along with the chief of police with guns drawn. Steven has his gun drawn and they're firing back and forth. One bullet hit's the glass door and it shatter's in pieces. I grab Ana and we run to get behind her desk. Two shot's go into her desk, but doesn't hit us. After about the 5th or 7th shot, then we hear,"HE'S DOWN. Taylor, Sawyer and the chief all come into my office and they help us up. Christian and Taylor shield me from seeing Steven's dead body on the floor as we walk over the broken glass and out into the lobby. The two cops put a sheet or something to cover his body up until they take him out of the building. Christian, Taylor, Sawyer, Benson, the chief of police and i all go down the elevator and out the building. Everyone is still standing outside including Grace,Elliott and Kate who Grace has called just in case i need them. Andrea, Hannah and Grace have all walked over to where Christian and i are standing. "Are you alright Miss Steele. ? Hannah and Andrea both ask us. Christian has his arms wrapped tightly around my body sheilding me from all this mess. "We're fine. Thank's Hannah and Andrea, Christian says. They both nod and walk away. Kate is still standing near us and she's also comforting me. Grace has walked over and Christian releases his hold on me a bit for his mom and another EMT to check me over. After they both have checked me over, then they leave. John then walk's over. "Christian, Ana. Are you two alright? Taylor called and said that the man that was your mom's third husband was here and was intending on harming you, John ask's. "We're fine now. He came into G.E.H as someone else. He changed his name and his look's so he can get past security and get in. He and i were supposed to do a business deal and Ana here looked at him and saw that it was Steven Morton. Ana knew he was here to try and do a con job to get money out of me and G.E.H, Christian tell's John. "Wow Ana, You have not only saved yourself from harm's way, but you saved Christian and his company from loosing money to a con man, John says to me. "Yeah, I tried to stay calm until it got to where i thought nothing was going to happen and then the cops and Taylor started in a shoot out with Steven. I wanted to make sure Christian stayed calm and have a level head in case i break down, I say to john. "That was smart thinking and planning, John says.

"I would like to go home now, Ana says as she look's up at me. "Do you want to talk at your place or just have a session tomorrow? John ask's Ana. "Tomorrow will be better. I'm drained and would just like to go home, take a bubble bath, eat some dinner and maybe watch a movie before bed, Ana says. "O.K. I'll see you both tomorrow say about 5:30? John ask's as Taylor and Andrea both back over to us. " . Miss Steele's office is trashed with glass,broken and shot up furniture. I have asked maintenance to bring Miss Steele another desk and we had it put in your office. The police think it's best that she doesn't go in there until it's not a crime scene anymore, Taylor says. "I've asked the chief if i can go into your office to pack up your personal items, Andrea says. "Thank you Andrea, I tell her. "I'll put them in your office in the morning before you get in, Andrea tell's me. "Thank's Andrea. I am thankful that you,Hannah and the rest of the ppl got out before all hell broke loose, Ana says. Andrea start's to laugh. Taylor and i chuckle. "Have a good night, Andrea says to the both of us. "You too, Ana and i say as we walk through the ppl to get to the car's that are now parked by the side of the road. Taylor and Benson are in the first car. Ana and i get in and we slump into the seat exhausted and drained. Sawyer and Britney are in the other car following us. "Christian. I called Gail and told her what had happened and she said she'll make both of your favorite food's tonight, Taylor says. "She didn't have to do that. She'll be staying late then, Ana says.

"She cares about you and this is her way of showing it, by cooking, Christian says. "So what is she fixing? I ask Taylor. "She's making fried chicken for you and Mac n'cheese for Christian, Taylor says. "That wasn't just my favorite food, it was Ray's, I say as i turn my head looking out the car window. (I don't want to cry, and if i do i don't want Christian,Taylor or Benson to see me crying. I end up do crying not only for missing Ray, but for all the stress of with Steven today. Christian unbuckles his seat belt and scoot's over towards me. He undoes mine and lift's me up and onto his lap. He hold's me close to his body and just breathes in my scent.(It calms him) I have my face in the crook of his neck. He's holding onto my head and my waist as he's letting me just cry until i can't nomore. (John says it's way of healing to just let it all out) Taylor leans his arm back and hands Christian his hanky since he can't reach his. He hands me the hanky and i wipe my nose as i'm still crying. "Thank you Taylor, Christian says. Taylor nod's as he sees Christian through the mirror. It's just a little after 5.(We would be just going down the elevator leaving work right now, if the day didn't turn out like it did with Steven)

CHAPTER 91: RELAXING AND TRYING TO FORGET THIS DAY:

Taylor pull's into the underground garage of our building. Sawyer park's the car next to us. Britney,Sawyer,Taylor,Benson, Ana and i all go into the elevator's going upto our apartment. "Sawyer, Your shot, Ana says as she see's a bandage wrapped around his bicep. "It's just a flesh wound. It's all part of the job Ana. Besides i would take a bullet for the both of you, Sawyer says as he look's at me and then at Ana. "Thank you, Ana says. "No problem, Sawyer says. "We're just glad that he didn't hurt,kill or take you both away, Taylor says. Benson, Britney and Sawyer all nod to agree with what Taylor said. "Me too, Ana says for the both of us as the elevator arrives at the apartment and we'll walk out and go through the foyer door's. We're greeted with a smell of food. Home cooking comfort food. "Hi Gail, Ana says as she rushes to her and they hug. Both Ana and Gail both cry for a bit. Gail soothes her like a mother does. "Sorry Christian, Ana and Gail both say. "You don't have to apologize. It's been a long stressful,emotional day, I tell Gail. Ana walk's back over to where i'm standing. "We'll be back in a few minute's Gail. We're going to freshen up, I tell her. "Taylor, Britney, Benson, Sawyer and Gail. Please stay and have dinner with us. I'm sure Gail has made enough for all of us, Ana says before we get out of view. "I did and we will, Gail and the other's all say. Ana and I freshen up in the bathroom and quickly change out of our work clothes and into casual clothes. We're both wearing white t-shirt's with light weight sweat pants and socks.

Christian and i walk back into the kitchen and we see the dining table all set up with plates,silverwear,glasses and place mats. The dishes of food are all in the center of the table. Gail made mashed potato's with two kinds of gravy, corn on the cob, slaw, Mac n'cheese and the chicken. Gail pours the drink's of coke and tea for everyone. "I think I'll have a beer, I tell Gail making everyone look at me shocked. "I think i'll have one too, Christian says as he get's back up and goes to get us each a beer. He then hands me a beer and we'll fix our plates of food before we eat. "Gail, you fixed all this in the time span that Taylor called you? I ask her and she gives me a sheepish look. "I was going to fix some other kind of meat with Christian's Mac n'cheese and then when Taylor called and told me what had happened, i decided to fix your favorite food, Gail says. "It's not really mine. It was Ray's. I just fix it and like it cause it reminds me of him, I tell her and we'll eating. Everyone nods. "So lasagna is your favorite then? Gail asks and i nod as i have my mouth full. "I also made a peach cobbler and i bought a carton of vanilla ice-cream, Gail says. "Mmm, Everyone and i all say. "It's for dessert, Gail says and we'll laugh. We continue eating, relaxing and just talking about anything and everything, but the events of the day, well up until Steven showing up.

We've all finished eating and are stuffed. Ana help's Gail clean up the dining table, the kitchen, the dishes and to put whatever leftover food away. There's not much left,except maybe two leg's and 1 wing as the food is basically gone. "Thank you for dinner, Taylor,Sawyer,Britney and Benson all say to Ana and i. "You're Welcome. It's our thank you for saving us, I say. "You're Welcome, but it's our job, They'll say. "I would also like to ask you four to take the rest of the night off. Rest and recharge after everything that you've done today? I ask them. "Thank you Sir. Taylor,Benson, Sawyer and Britney all four say. "You're Welcome. Ana and i won't be leaving here until the morning so go rest and relax, I tell them. They all nod and walk off going towards their quarter's. Gail goes to as it's late and she'll be close by just in case. Ana and i turn out all the light's on our way to our bedroom. I also set the security alarm. Ana and i change out of our clothes and I go run us a bubble bath. Ana and i then wash our faces before we both get into the hot/warm bubble bath to soak and wash of the day. It's 8:39 p.m. as i hold her hand as she's getting into the tub. (After the day she's had. I don't want her slipping and hurting herself. She still isn't fully over what happened today and i'm not taking any chances in her hurting herself)

Christian has his back leaning against the tub. I am sitting between his leg's with my back against his chest. My tailbone is right upto his dick. Our leg's are both straight out with my leg's inside his. He's washing me all over with my body wash and a washcloth. He's washing my neck, shoulder's, arm's, sides, breast's, chest, stomach and my back. He then rings out the soap and start's rinsing me off. He let's the washcloth and hot water go slowly over my body trying to relax me even more. I shiver, but not from being cold. "Just relax baby, Christian say's soothingly in a soft sexy voice. I turn my head and start kissing him along his jaw-line and then his lip's. He drops the washcloth on the side of the tub as i'm turning completely around to face him. I cup his cheek's with the palms of my hands. "I love you. I love how you took over and took charge when i started to crumble. I also love how you shielded me from seeing him lying on the floor. I also love how you made me feel safe even though he was dead, I say lovingly. "I would do anything for you Ana. You're everything to me. You make me feel alive and loved, Christian says. "I can't wait until we're out of SEATTLE, I say in a cheerful voice. "We'll be out of here no later then Monday Morning. I've decided to wait til then instead of leaving Sunday. I want us to have dinner with my family on Sunday. I think with everything that has went on today, you need my family around just to relax and unwind, Christian says. "I would like that. Maybe tomorrow you, Elliott, Kate and i can all do something? I ask him. "Sure, after we get out of here, i'll give him a call and see what they have planned, Christian says.

I grab the washcloth and i pour some of his bodywash on it and start washing him. He grabs another washcloth and pours my bodywash on it. We wash eachother and then we wash our hair. We get out and start drying off. We dry our hair too. "I was thinking, Ana say's. "Yeah baby. What were you thinking? I ask her as she has stopped drying her hair with her hairdryer. "I was thinking that after the police are done with using my office as a crime scene and after the maintance man or men have remodeled my office, i was thinking that we could have them tear down the wall and make it one big office. I don't think i could go into my office knowing what had happened and not feeling safe seeing you, Ana says. "We see eachother all the time, but i know what you mean. You want to be able to see me close to you and us work side by side. We'll have one office door, but i think i can have the maintance man, or men tear down the deviding wall and put your name on my door underneath my name, I tell her as i see her face light up. Ana step's closer to me and kisses me on the cheek. "You're the best, Ana says and then she goes back to drying her hair. She finishes and hands me the dryer. While i'm drying my hair, she goes and call's Elliott for me.

"Hey Elliott, I say. "Hey Ana-banana, Elliott says. "Is it to late me calling? I ask him seeing that it's 10:37 p.m. "No, Kate and i were just finising watching a movie. What's up? Elliott ask's. "I was just wondering if you and kate had any plans for Saturday. Christian and i want to do something fun and then on Sunday we'll be having family dinner. Monday we'll be leaving for an 8 week work trip, I tell him as Christian is now sitting beside me on the bed. "I'm not sure what she has planned or wants to do. Let me ask her, just give me a sec, Elliott says. "O.K, I say. I put the phone away from my ear for a bit. "He's going to ask Kate if they have plans for tomorrow. They were just finishing watching a movie, I tell Christian. Christian nods and then i hear Elliott calling my name. I put the phone back to my ear. "Sorry, I was just talking to Christian, I say. "It's all good. I talked to Kate and she said that we don't have any plans for tomorrow,except we were going to cook out. Why don't you two come over and we'll have a party. We'll BBQ, play games, listen to music and go swimming in my pool. It heat's up when it get's cold out. Then if you want to stay we can order pizza's and watch movies. Also if you and my baby brother want to, we could all go over together to our parent's house Sunday? Elliott ask's. "I would like that. Let me see if Christian want's to though, I say. "O.K, Elliott says. I put the phone away from my ear again and face Christian.

"Elliott and Kate are going to cook-out and have a BBQ tomorrow. They've asked us to come over tomorrow and we'll play games,eat food, listen to music and maybe go swimming since Elliott has a heated pool. Also he asked if we want to stay the evening we could watch movies and order pizza and then we could all go to your parent's house Sunday? Ana ask's me. (Stay all night..I guess since they've both heard us having sex before. It'll get her mind off the what just happened and we'll be having fun) "O.K. Sure. We'll pack an overnight bag Saturday morning or whenever we wake up, I tell her. (Ana get's all excited and start's bouncing up and down on the bed. I laugh seeing her like this) "It's a go Elliott. We'll see you both sometime Saturday. Is there anything that you want us to bring? Ana ask's him. "No, Just bring yourself and some clothes, also don't forget your swimsuit's, Elliott says. "We won't, Ana says. "O.K. tell my baby bro hi, Elliott says. "I will bye, Ana says. "Bye Ana-banana, Elliott says making Ana giggle. Ana turns off her phone and sit's it on the bedside table. "Elliott says hi, Ana tells me. We get up and go put on our bed clothes. Ana put's on a t-shirt and her panties. I put on pj pants. We grab her laptop and turn it on. We go get a bowl of peach cobbler to eat while we watch a movie in bed. It's 11:53 p. she picks out a comedy/drama to watch. We eat our mid-night dessert and laugh while watching a movie. The movie last's 2 hr's and 25 minute's, so around 3 a.m. we'll be going to bed. (It's fine, tomorrow will be a slow easy day as Ana has to finish the last box and then Roz and myself will be going over all the itinerary for the 8 wk work trip) I look over and see Ana is asleep with her head on my shoulder. I stop the movie and turn off the laptop. I gently move the laptop over on my bedside table and make sure not to wake my angel, but she stir's. She mumbles something as i tuck her in and kiss her head before i lower my body down and we're snuggled close with me holding her as i drift off to sleep.

CHAPTER 92:FRIDAY 24,2011:

It's Friday. I'm excited as the week-end is just hrs away. I stretch and wake up right when Christian's alarm goes off. I get up and walk around to his side of the bed. I turn off his alarm and bend over to kiss him. He stir's. "Good Morning Baby, I say. Christian yawns and stretches. He sit's up as i'm walking into our bathroom. "You're chipper this morning. Is there a reason? Christian ask's me as i'm starting a bath and before i go relieve my bladder. "Yeah, it's the week-end,well a few hrs away it'll be the week-end, I say through the door. "Is there something else, like maybe you're done with your woman time and we can start having sex again, Christian says as he's standing in the bathroom. I open the door a crack. "You're awful, I say in a giddy but serious voice. "I'm not awful, i'm just horny. We haven't had sex since Sunday and i'm getting blue balls, Christian says. I walk out and grab my cleansing soap to wash in the tub. I then get into the tub. "I know baby. I've been wanting and missing you too. How about before we have the meeting to go over the work trip itenerary, we can have a little office fun, I say. "Yes please, but why can't we also have fun now? Christian ask's. "Cause right now i'm cleansing myself and it's 7:38 a.m. and we don't want to be late. We have a light work day,but we have to see john at 5 and then at 6:30 is my appointment with , I say as he start's getting into the shower. "I know, Christian says in a sulking voice. (MY MAN..WHEN HE WANTS SEX,HE WANTS IT NOW...BUT I DO TOO, BUT I WANT TO BE FRESH AND CLEAN FOR HIM)

Ana and i are both getting washed up. I'm in the shower while she's taking a quick bath and cleansing herself.(I can't believe how i just begged her for sex knowing she's cleansing herself. I guess all this waiting has turned me into a horny animal and when i want sex, i want it now..Ana's the same way, but i should've been a little more patient with her and i'll apologize to her when i get out of the shower) I dry off and i see that she's already left the bathroom and is getting dressed for work. Today is a casual clothes day, so she would be wearing something that isn't business wear. I walk out and go into my closet to pick out what i'm going to wear. I see Ana almost finished getting dressed on the bench. I sit down and start getting dressed. Ana's wearing her skinny blue jeans with a blue and white striped blouse with her tennis shoes. She's got her hair in a braid with pink make-up on. I'm wearing my blue jeans,blue button down shirt and tennis shoes. Ana has the tail of her blouse tucked in and the two front tail's in a knot on top of her jeans. We both grab our briefcases and phones before walking out of the our bedroom. We sit down at the bar and Gail has blueberry/banana and almond pancakes already made with our bacon/cheese and mushroom omelet's with a slice of fruit. Gail also has our coffee,tea and two glasses of orange juice already on our place settings. "Morning Gail, Ana and i both say as we're starting to eat. "Good Morning Christian,Ana, Gail says. "Any plan's for the week-end? Ana ask's. "Yes, Taylor's daughter Sophie is coming in and we're going to go do a list of things that she has planned, Gail says. "That sounds like fun. What does she want to do? I ask her. "Well, she'll be in late this afternoon, so she wants to go have dinner, then a movie, then tomorrow go have a picnic and then go to a museum and maybe a carnival and then dinner, but not all in one day. Taylor has her until Monday Afternoon since Monday is teacher meetings and no school, Gail says as we're eating. "Wow, Taylor likes that, longer week-end with his daughter, I say. "Yes, he's excited for 4 p.m. to come. He told me that he'll have either Benson or Sawyer in charge while he's gone, Gail says. "O.K. I say as Ana and i hand her our dishes. We get up and go rebrush our teeth.

It's 9:37 a.m. as we're getting into the elevator. We both wave to Gail as the elevator takes us down to the parking garage. Taylor,Britney and Benson are all waiting in the car's for us. "Baby, I want to apologize for earlier. I guess i let my horny self take over when i should've been a little more patient since you're cleansing yourself, Christian says. I turn and face him. "You have nothing to apologize for. You're just being human and we're both wanting eachother after the 5 day long wait. I'll make sure to take extra care of you this week-end. We have some catching up to do, I say in a sexy seductive voice. "OH BABY..You're going to drive me mad..Aren't you? Christian ask's. "No, it's just a few more hrs until lunch time. I'll ask Andrea to order lunch in, I say in a sexy voice with a bit of sultriness. "That's a good idea that way we can have longer time and we can be in my secret room that is hidden, Christian says. "Yes baby. I know, I say as i caress his cheek and kiss his warm,soft,sexy lip's. The elevator opens and we walk out and get into the car. "Sir, Taylor says as Britney is in the car. "Yes Taylor, Christian say's. "I just wanted to inform you that Sophie is coming in today at 4 and i'll be picking her up. I have Benson going to take you and Miss Steele to your appointments with and , Taylor says in a professional voice. "O.K. Thank you. Gail had already told us at breakfast, but thank you for telling me as well, Christian says. Taylor nods as he's driving us into work. It's 9:53 a.m. as we're just minute's away from G.E.H.

(We're going to be late today..but hopefully since of what happened yesterday, Roz should just let it slide..I hope. I've 18 files left to finish and then i can review the work-trip..I'm excited. I'm finally done with my first part of my intern training and now it's hands on working along side Christian training) Taylor pull's into G.E.H parking garage along with Benson and they both park the cars. We four get out and go up the elevator to the top floor. We see Andrea and Hannah already waiting for us with our mail,messages and our morning drink's. "Morning Andrea..Hannah, Ana and i both say as we're going through our mail and messages at the front desk. (I see Ana looking over and her shattered and destroyed office. The glass has been cleaned up along with the desk gone, but the blood on the floor along with the yellow tape are still there and is blocking entry. I also see yellow marker's where the bullet's landed) Ana and I nod to Andrea and Hannah and we both walk into my office. We see a temporary desk beside mine with her name plate on it and a shelf with her personal items on it. Andrea and Hannah have also brought in her computer and laptop and they're sitting on the desk. Ana and i get our things out of our briefcases while our computer's are booting up. She sit's down and get's the last box of files. I look over my daily schedule. (I don't have but one meeting and two contracts to fill out and then my days done. My meeting is after lunch and the two contract's are one before and one after lunch) I look over at Ana and she's typing away as she's trying to finish the last few files. It's 10:45 a.m. as i just relax and wait. As i'm just relaxing with my feet up on my desk and watching Ana, Andrea walk's in with the contract for me to fill out and sign. Also there's a detective wanting to ask Ana,Andrea,Hannah and myself some question's. " . I hope this is a good time? The detective ask's as Ana sit's down on my couch as does he in the chair in front of my desk. Andrea walk's back in with Hannah and they both sit down next to Ana on the couch.

"Is there something i can do for you detective? Christian ask's him. "Yes, I would like a word for word of what all went down yesterday? The detective ask's. "Miss. Steele and i along with my other employee's have already told your other detectives everything, Christian says. He walk's over to me and scoot's in on the couch. (I can see he wants to comfort me, but out of being my boss he can't show affection in front of the detective) "Yes, I have along with and these two woman here have already told your co-worker's everything, I say to the detective. "I know Ma'am. I'm just doing my job, The detective says. "Alright, ask away, I say. The detective ask's me, Hannah, Andrea and Christian the same questions and we give the same answer's. "Thank you for your time, The detective says as he closes his notebook and walk's out. I go sit back down at my desk as does Christian. "Your meeting that was after lunch is here now in the conference room, Andrea says before she walk's out of Christian's office. Christian gather's his thing's and goes to the conference room. Hannah stays with me as i'm on the last file. "Finally finished. Hannah, I say as she look's up at me. "Yes, Hannah says. "Could you take this box over to Roz's office and don't pay any attention to the crime scene? I ask her. "Sure Miss. Steele, I mean Ana, Hannah says. She grabs the box and walk's out of Christian's office. I get into my purse for my candy bar as i don't want to walk by my office. I prop my feet up and just as i am relaxing, Hannah walk's in with another coke for me. She has a snack too and we both sit,talk and relax. It's 11:55 a.m.

I have finished with my meeting and signing the last contract. Andrea told me that my day is done and i can leave after we get Ana updated on the trip. I walk into my office and see both Hannah and Ana with their feet on the desk eating a snack and just talking. "Well, I see you both are having fun, I say as i do the same thing and prop my feet up. "My day is done. Andrea just informed me that after Roz and i along with Taylor getting you updated on the work trip and the security detail's, then we're free to go home or whereever, I tell Ana. (I see the wheel's in Ana's head turning as she's thinking) "Well, in that case, Ana says as she start's to walk over towards me. Hannah is walking out. "I'll give you two some privacy, Hannah says before she goes back to her desk. Ana sit's down on my lap as i've swiveled my chair to make room for her. "Then I guess we can wait until afterwards and go home and fool around, Ana says in a sultry voice as she skims her finger's along my stubble. "I don't know if i can hold of much longer baby. It's killing me having waited this long, I say in a whispered voice. "O.K. I'll go in the secret room while you go tell Andrea and Hannah to hold All our call's and no interruptions, Ana says. "O.K. I say as Ana get's up from my lap and goes into the bathroom and pushes the code in to go into the room. I walk out of my office and go upto where Andrea and Hannah are. "Andrea..Hannah, I say and they both look up from their work at me. "Yes , Andrea and Hannah both say. "Miss Steele and I wish not to be disturbed until we say otherwise, so hold all call's and no interruptions unless it's an emergency, I tell them both. "O.K. , Andrea and Hannah both say. I nod and walk back into my office. (YES..SEX BEFORE LUNCH..THEN LUNCH, THEN THE REVIEW OF THE MEETING TRIP AND SECURITY, THEN HOME AND MORE SEX..We have a lot of catching up todo)

CHAPTER 93: AFTERNOON DELIGHT & LUNCH:

I'm lying on the bed waiting for him to come in. I'm watching the doorway for him to walk in. I check the time on my phone.(I see it's 12:14 p.m) Christian walk's in and closes the door, then he punches in the code to lock it. He walk's over to the bed and kicks off his shoes. He lays down beside me. We're both laying on our sides facing eachother as we're both leaning our heads towards eachother ready to kiss. When we start kissing, it ignites the fire that has been burning and the achyness in our bodies from the waiting. The kiss grow's intensely. Both of our arms,leg's and hand's are going wild with caressing, kneading, needing as we're exploring our bodies while we're kissing. He break's the kiss as his lip's, tongue and teeth go down and all over every inch of my body. I do the same as our breathing get's harsher,hotter and louder. He groans as i moan. We've taken eachother's clothes off and are now naked as he's hovering over me and sinking into me. I moan as it's been awhile since he's been there. "OH B-A-B-Y, You're so tight, Christian says slowly and in a sexy voice and then he hisses as i have moved making him go into me further. He then pull's out of me, then back in swiveling his hips as he does. He does this a few times until i moan louder and have also clawed his back. He growl's and picks up the pace and also goes harder in and out of me. "YES..YES, I say. "OH YESss BABY, Christian says as i can feel my orgasm already coming. "I can feel you baby, I'm ready when you're, Christian says. I come "CHRISTIAN" I call out his name and he hold's me as my orgasm runs through. "ANA" Christian call's out my name as he was right behind me. He then collapses onto me and i thread my finger's through his hair while our breathing slow's.

I've my head on her chest while our breathing slow's and i feel her nail's and finger's as they comb through my hair. I raise my head to look right into her blue eyes. "Man, that was sure fast baby, I tell her. Ana giggles. "Yes. we can play longer later. I guess we're both really needing a release,Ana says. "Yeah, We need to freshen up and go eat somewhere unless you still want to have lunch delivered? I ask her. "Yes, I want to stay and then we can go over everything before we leave, Ana says. "O.K. After we freshen up, i'll go tell Andrea to order us some lunch and then we can review after we eat, I tell her. Ana and i go freshen up in the bathroom after i punch in the code. We quickly wash,dry and re-dress before walking out of the bathroom and then my office. Ana sit's down on the couch while i go talk to Andrea and ask her to order Ana and i some lunch. "Andrea, I say as she look's up at me. "You and have no messages, Andrea says. "Thank's. Could you order Miss Steele and i some lunch? I ask her. "Sure, What would you two like? Andrea ask's. "We'll have two Italian BLT's with reg potato chip's, I tell her. Andrea nods. "I'll bring it to you when it get's here, Andrea says. I nod and walk back into my office and i see Roz already getting thing's set up for the review for the trip. "Ana just informed me that you two haven't ate lunch yet. When you two are done, just page me and i'll come in and we can get started, Roz says as i sit down next to Ana on the couch. Roz leaves. "It's already 1:40 p.m, Ana says. "Well it's cause we had to feed our sexual hunger baby, I whisper in her ear in a sexy voice and i graze my teeth along the shell of her ear. "I am not got my fill of you yet, I say in a husky voice in her ear letting her feel my hot breath on her neck. "I know. I haven't either, that's why i said we have a lot of catching up to do, Ana says with a giggle as i suckle on her earlobe. Ana shiver's and i can tell she's feeling it all the way down to her sex.

Andrea walk's in with our food and we both nod thanking her. Hannah walk's in behind her with two iced soft drink's and something sweet for dessert. "Thank you Hannah, I say to her as she giggles. Hannah is seeing the PDA that Christian is showing me. (My MAN IS INSATIABLE) Christian and i stop so we can eat our lunch. (The faster we eat, the quicker we can get through this review and then we can go home and have more wild,hot and sweaty sex) iT'S 2:23 as we're eating. When we get done, it's 2:44 and Christian texts Roz, and Taylor to come in and we can do both the 8 week review and the security run down. Roz and Taylor along with Hannah and Andrea all walk in. Roz hands out copies of each meeting to everyone as we go through one at a time. As we go through each one, then Taylor goes through the security detail's as it's a different location on each place. When we're all finished, it's 3:40 p.m. Christian and i get our thing's gathered up as Roz clear's the stuff out and goes back to her office. Taylor leaves to go pick up his daughter while Benson and Britney take us to our appointments.

CHAPTER 94: & :

When Ana and i get into the car, it's just a little after 4. Benson drives us to Johns office for our scheduled session. When Benson pull's into the parking lot, it's just 16 after 4. Ana and i along with Britney walk into John's building. Britney sit's down in the waiting area as John is already waiting on us with his office door open. Ana and i walk in and sit down on the couch. John grabs his notepad and pen to start. "O.K. Ana where would you like to begin? John ask's her. "I would like to talk about what all went on yesterday, Ana says. "O.K. I'm all ear's, John says as he has his pen ready to take notes.

"Well, Christiand and i just came back from lunch and we're both in our offices ready to start work. I was doing my file transfer's when i noticed a man standing at the entrance way in the waiting room. He looked familiar from his side profile. I got up from my desk and went over to my glassed window and door to get a better look at him. Just as i'm about to see who this man is, Christian walk's upto him and they shake hands. I overhear their conversation and it turned out that the man was Christian's new client. I remember his voice,but his look's have changed, then it dawned on me who the man was. I started to panic a little, but then i had to think of an excuse and fast to get Christian away from him. I texted Taylor for him to come over. As i got Christian's attention, he excused himself from the man. Christian came over and i was just about to tell him the mans real name, but his look's froze me as he was snickering at me. I finally got the courage and yelled out his real name. Taylor then pushed Christian and i inside my office while i talked to the both of them and told them that's Steven Morton, not , I say. "Wow, He's got guts and smart. He kept the same M but changed his name, John says. "Yeah, After Ana had told me and Taylor who he really was, i had to think fast of something since i had told him to wait for me in my office as i needed to help Ana, with something, Christian say's. "You said her name, so he knew for sure that he had found her and got her right where he wanted her, John says. "Yeah, but Taylor told us what he was planning to do and he also gave me instructions also. He put out a code red,but texted everyone not to be alarmed and to leave quietly. He also called the police and he told me to call you. He also told Christian to call his mom. His mom called kate and Elliott as you've seen from yesterday, I say. "Yes, I got to meet your friend, John says. "Well after that was all done and taken care of, Steven finally figured out that we knew who he really was and he tried to con his way in by talking with us through the locked glassed door. Sure enough he wanted me, but he also wanted money from what my mom and i took from him. Christian and i both kept telling him no deal on both. Taylor by then had snuck out of the building so he can bring in the chief of police along with his men to arrest Steven. When they arrived at the top floor it ended up being a shooting match. My glass door and wall got shattered, my new office was destroyed and bullet's where shot into my desk. Christian and i were hidden behind and under my desk so we wouldn't get hurt,or killed, I say.

"Yeah, when it was all done, we then heard Taylor and the chief call out he's dead and then his men came to get us out. I shielded Ana from getting hurt or to see the dead body. There was broken glass,furniture and blood everywhere. Taylor,Ana and I went down the elevator as it had already been dusted for his fingerprints. When we got outside, we saw everyone including you, I say finishing Ana's recalling of the events that happened yesterday. The chief and his men carried his body out of the building and they took him away, John add's as he stayed when Ana and I went home. "Yeah and now my office is a crime scene, but i'm not going back in there. Christian is going to have a wall that devides our offices and make it one huge one, Ana says. "Well, that'll help you, John says. "Yeah, and now even though i have started retelling my life with my mom living with him, Ana says but john stops her. "I think you're cured now. He's long gone now. You won't see him ever again. I think we can skip the retelling of your life with him and just go with now. We need to get these nightmares of your gone, John says. Ana and I both nod in agreement. "I see that your trip is near? John ask's. "Yes, we're leaving for 8 wks, then we'll be home for a wk and a half and then leave for 14 wk vacation, Ana says excitedly. "Well you both deserve it not only from work and the work trip, but from all this, John says. Ana and I both nod again. "I guess we'll be doing phone sessions while you're gone, but during that week and a half that you're back, i would like you both to come in, John says. "We will, Ana and I both say. "Good, Now times up and you two have a safe trip, John says as we'll stand up and shake hands. John lead's us out and we get back into the car. Benson drives us to Ana's appointment with .

It's 5:57 p.m. as we're on our way for my woman's exam and to also remove my IUD. (I am excited and nervous. Christian and i want to start trying to have a baby) Benson pull's into 's office building parking lot. Christian and i get out. "I would like it to be just you and me. This is private, I say to Christian. Christian gives the nod to Benson and she get's back into the car with Britney. Christian and i walk into the building and go upto 's floor. We get there and i sign in. Just as i'm about to sit down, the nurse calls me back. Christian goes in with me while the nurse does her procedure and check's me all over. The nurse also hands me a gown which i go change behind a devider. The nurse walk's out. Christian and i talk while i wait for to come in. "Baby, when the in here to do my woman physical, i would like for you to go. When she's finished and before i ask her to take the IUD out, then i'll have her or the nurse bring you back in and we can talk about it before she removes it. You can stay for that. I'll tell her that i would like for you to stay with me, I tell him. "O. , Christian says. taps on the door and walk's in. "Hello Anastasia how are you feeling? ask's me. "I'm good. This is my boyfriend Christian Grey, I say and he extends his hand for her to shake. "I would like to talk about my IUD today, but after you do my exam. I would also like for Christian to be in here after you do the exam? I ask her. "Sure, it's alright, but first let's do your exam, says. Christian leans down and kisses me after i've layed down on the table. "I'll be right outside, Christian says. "I'll come get you when i'm finished, says to him. Christian nod's and then he walk's out.

I'm sitting here in the waiting room waiting for to come get me. It's only been 6 minute's, but i don't know how long it takes to do a woman's exam. I read through my work and private email's while waiting. I look up and see standing in front of me. "We're ready to talk about the IUD, says. I get up from my chair and follow her back into the room where Ana is still in her gown. It's 7:08 p.m. as i sit down in a chair and hold Ana's hands in between mine.(DAMN..Her hands are cold. She must either be nervous or hungry..She's probably nervous as am i) "Ana, You want to have the IUD removed, is that correct? ask's. "Yes. Christian and i would like to start trying to have a baby, Ana says. look's at me. "Yes, I know we're not engaged or married yet, but this is something that Ana and i both want, I tell her and Ana agree's. "O.K. I'll need you to lie back down and try and calm down. This might hurt a little. Also you might have some bleeding from the IUD being removed, says. "I know. I've read about this, Ana says as has a pincher tool to grab the IUD out and throw it away. "Just relax baby, I tell her while holding her hand. We're eye locked as she can't look. Ana also takes a deep breath. "O.K Anastasia it's all done. So now you'll experience some pain and maybe some bleeding, but it should pass in a few hr's. If the pain get's worse or last's longer, call me and i'll put a order in for some pain reliever meds and that should relieve the pain, says. "O.K, Ana says. "It was nice meeting you and good luck to the both of you, says. "Thank you, Ana and i both say and then she walk's out. Ana grabs her clothes and then jumps down from the table and goes to change. I sit in the chair relieved and a little nervous. "Baby, why were your hand's so cold. Were you just nervous or is your sugar low? I ask her while she's still changing. "I was clammy nervous and when you came in that's why they were cold, Ana says as she walk's around the devider. We both walk out of the room, down the hall, out into the waiting room and through the double door's. We get into the elevator and go down to the main floor.

Christian and i reach the main floor and walk outside of the building and across the parking lot and get back into the car. Benson drives out of the parking lot and goes home. (I'm drained,exhausted and hungry.. I just want to relax,eat, maybe watch a movie and if i'm not bleeding or cramping then have some sex before bed) Benson turn's on the radio as Christian and i just sit back in the back seat and relax. "How's your stomach baby, Any cramping? Christian ask's me. "Nope none so far, I answer him. "Good, let me know if and when it happens and i'll go get the meds for you, Christian says. "O.K. I say (He's being so patient and caring with me. I know he's still wanting more sex. Hell he's a machine, but since i just had the IUD removed and the Dr. did say i could have bleeding and cramping that he's willing to suffer some more. He waited 5 days what's a little more) Benson pull's into our apartment underground parking garage and parks the car. We get out. Benson and Britney go up in the service elevator while we take our private elevator. When we have reached our apartment and walk through the foyer door that goes into the open kitchen and livingroom, it's 8:35. Christian and i walk to our bedroom and bathroom. I go first into the toilet room and see if any side effect's from the IUD. (Phew, there's none) I finish and then i go wash up. While i'm changing into something comfortable, Christian is in the bathroom.

CHAPTER 95: RELAXING AT HOME:

Ana is gone out of the bedroom by the time i'm changing out of my clothes and into some other comfortable clothes. I smell food and i know Ana has reheated whatever Gail has fixed us. I walk out of our bedroom and go see if Ana need's my help with anything. "Hey baby, smell's good. Need any help? I ask her as i see her plating the food. "No, I've it all covered. Just go sit down at the dining table, Ana tell's me. I see two place setting's with two bowl's of salad, a basket of bread, two glasses of ice tea. Ana also has lighted some candles and turned on the fire place and the music on low volume. I sit down as she's bringing two big bowl's of spaghetti with meat sauce with mushrooms. Ana also has a cheese shaker to put cheese on our spaghetti. I help her by grabbing the two bowl's so she doesn't drop them while she sit's down. Ana hands me the shaker and i shake some cheese on. I then hand it to her and she does the same thing. We start eating. "Mmm, Gail know's how to make spaghetti, Ana says. "I can't wait until you make your lasagna, I tell her. "Maybe your mom will let me make it for Sunday dinner, Ana says. "I'll call her and see if she would like that, I say as we're eating. (I see Ana has a mid-thigh lenth silk robe on and it's tied tight to cover up what she's wearing underneath. Either it's a surprise for me or else she doesn't want it shown on the security camera's for all my security to see cause Taylor back's the tapes to see if something was a miss by my other security ppl. It's a midnight blue silk robe and i'm curious as to what she's wearing underneath or if anything...Hmm)

(I see Christian as his mind's trying to figure out why i'm wearing a silk robe and what is underneath this short silk robe...OH BABY, IF ONLY YOU HAD X-RAY VISION...GIGGLE, I'm wearing a short black silk and lace negligee that is the same length as the robe mid-thigh and it has spaghetti strap's with black crotchless lace panties. THIS WILL DRIVE HIM WILD..TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT) Christian and i finish eating and we wash the dishes and clean up the dining and kitchen. I grab us two bottled water's and we go sit in the livingroom to let our food go down. We get cozy on the couch and i try to keep my robe closed and down so Christian or the security camera's don't see what i have on. I'm half sitting, half lying on his body as he's half sitting,half lying leaning on the arm of the couch while we just relax. "Baby, how are you feeling now? Christian ask's me. "I'm good, no bleeding or cramping.(I'm horny as hell and want to seduce you to where we're to sore to move)

(I know she's fine, but i just asked even though she's wearing something that's sexy underneath that robe and she's going to be driving me wild tonight..I know for sure that neither one of us will be able to move tomorrow..if i am right in what she's doing, she's trying to slowly seduce me..It's working) "How about we go to our bedroom and get really comfortable? Ana ask's me. "O.k. Baby, I say (OH YES, SHE'S SEDUCING ME ALRIGHT..Her slow seduction) Ana and i walk through the livingroom and i turn out the lights and punch in the security code as we walk down the hall going into our bedroom. Ana shuts and locks our bedroom door. She motions with her fingers telling me to sit down on the bed. I do and i watch her slowly removing the silk short robe. I remove my t-shirt as she slowly pushes one strap down, then another in a slow seduction strip tease for me. Ana walk's over to the end of the bed and i move to where i'm completely on the bed in a sitting position. Ana sit's on the bed and spread's her leg's showing me her crotchless panties. (HOLY..HOT DAMN..She's really into this seducing me. She's so hot,wet and always ready for me and now she's not got any protection and we're going to be going fully in and going to try and make a baby...OH BABY..) Ana leans back and slowly pull's her panties off, then she sit's up and pull's the negligee up and off of her body. I stand up while she crawls to the head of the bed and is now watching me take of my pj pants. Ana has already folded the cover and sheet down. I then get back into bed and hover half my body over her's as we start kissing, and caressing eachother's body. It start's off slowly, but then we both pick up the pace a bit and we're going mad for eachother. We're hungry,lustful,and animalistic for eachother. We roll back and forth while we're making out like mad crazy. Ana ends up on top and i lift her hips up while she grabs a hold of me and get's centered for me to enter her when i lower her body down. We both groan as i'm fully to the hilt, to her tailbone, balls deep inside of her. "O-H (BREATH) B-A-B-Y Y-O-U (BREATH) Feel so (MOAN) Damn good, Ana and i both say.

I start rocking back and forth on him. Christian keep's lifting his pelvis up and then pushing me back down,making me fully take him in again, and again. We do this several times until i am ready to take over. I then lift up from my heel's of my feet and then slowly go back down taking him fully in. I also still rock back and forth making us both moan and groan. Christian hisses through his teeth and then releases a breath. "You look so hot right now riding me. Your breast's are so bouncy and luscious,Christian says. He sit's up with him still inside of me and he wraps his hand's around my butte-cheek's and hold's me. I have my hand's on his bicep's as we're just gazing into eachother's eyes. We just take a minute and don't move. "Feel me baby? He ask's me. "Yes, I answer. He crashes his lip's on mine in an intense hungry and hard kiss. Our tongues are battling who will dominate. He start's to then move us by lifting me up and i go back down. We also rock back and forth. Our breathing has intesified as our moans. I can feel my insides quiver and i know i'm close to a orgasm. "COME FOR ME BABY, He break's the kiss and look's right into my eyes and says. That's my undoing as my orgasm rip's through me. "CHRISTIAN", I call out his name. He hold's me tight but still is looking into my eyes. "I love watching you come. I also love the way you say my name and how it roll's off of your tongue, Christian says. My breathing is rapid as the after shock's are still making me quiver. "DAMN BABY, Christian says as he felt it. He then thrust's into me a couple times for his own release. "ANA, he call's out my name as his orgasm and after shock's run through him. I hold onto him tightly as he jerk's and shakes from the aftershock's. After we've both come down from our orgasmic high's, we collapse onto the bed as we're still trying to slow our breathing. I'm half on him and half off and he's still inside of me.

"Wow baby, that was really, really intense. I tell her. "Yeah, hopefully we would've procreated and our baby will be in here, Ana says as she point's to her stomach. "I don't know. Did say you could get pregnant on the first time after getting the IUD out? I ask her. "Yes and yes she said it could happen, but she also said it could take a few more times, Ana says. "Well, we can always use more practice, I say wiggling my eyebrow's. "You're BAD, Ana says while trying to hold in her giggling. I turn us over to where i'm hovering over her. "You love it when i'm bad, I say while looking into her blue eyes. Ana squeezes my ass with the palms of her hands. I lean down to the crook of her neck and start trailing feather like kisses all up and down her neck, collar bone and down to her breast's where i suckle one and knead the other along with her nipples. Ana moans as she's still sensitive from a few minute's ago. I feel Ana moving and i look up at her through my lashes. I see her looking at the clock on the bedside table. (It's 1:43 a.m) I lower my head back down and continue with what i was doing. Ana turns to look back at me. She's threading her finger's through my hair as my mouth trail's down her body. I nip,lick,kiss and suckle every inch of her skin going down and back up again. My hand's and finger's are caressing, kneading and fondling every inch of her also. Her whimper's, her breathing and her moan's are also getting louder as my lip's and tongue intensify all over her body. "C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N, Ana says as she's wanting me again. "I know baby, I say as i go back up her body and kiss her pink sexy lip's. I slowly sink in her while we're kissing. Ana let's out a hiss through her teeth as i'm fully all the way in all at once. "YESsss Baby, I also say as i can feel all the way inside her. I go in and out of her a couple times before she nudges the heel of her foot into my ass. I pick up the pace as that's her way of telling me she wants me to go faster. "HARDER..CHRISTIAN..GO HARDER BABY, Ana says. I kiss her hard and hungry before i go harder into her.

Christian kisses me hard and with more animalistic in his kiss as he start's to thrust in and out of me harder. He's making our bodies move more and also making the headboard of our bed hit the wall. (I hope he doesn't break the mirror, otherwise we'll have bad luck) "DA-MN (PANT) BA-BY (THRUST), Christian says. "YES,YES, YESss, Don't Stop, I say while my body is jiggling as he's pounding into me. I bend one leg closer to my body so he can go even deeper. "F-,Christian say's. "YESssss, I scream out as we both come loud and hard together. He crashes down onto me. We're both dripping wet with sweat and our breathing is loud and hard as we try and slow our breathing down. Christian and i are both still as he has his face buried in the crook of my neck. I can hear him breathing as his mouth and nose are right at my ear. "DAMN..(BREATH) WOMAN..(PANT) Are you trying to kill me? Christian ask's as he raises his head and his grey eyes look right into my blues. He also leaning on his arms to take the weight off of me. "No, but if we're going to kill ourselves like this, What an amazing way to go, I say to him. "OH YES BABY. IT WOULD, Christian says and then he kisses me on the lip's. "We should get cleaned up before we start making a mess on the bed, Christian says. "Yes, we wouldn't want to have a mess in the bed, I say with a giggle. Christian chuckles. "Now who's being bad, Christian says. "I'm not being bad, I'm being a seductress, I say as i slap his sexy ass as i walk by him going into the bathroom. He turn's to follow me. "OH, Baby, that you're. You are a sexy seductress who is going to be sorry when i get a hold of you, Christian says.

"Baby, let's not play that game again, Ana says as she's getting the shower water the right temperature for the both of us. "I won't chase you this time, but i do think you deserve a spanking though,I say as i'm standing right next to her in front of the shower. Ana turn's to have her backside facing me. "I'm ready, Ana says seductively. I look down and i see her very plump sexy ass and i put my palm on it. I rub her ass gently before i start to spank her. (Spank..One ass cheek. Spank..the other one) "There, all done, I tell her. Ana turn's her head and kisses me before walking into the shower. "Thank you for only giving two, Ana says as i grab her bodywash and start washing her. "I said i would spank you, but i wasn't going to give you a lot, I say as Ana is washing me with my bodywash. We then both stand under the shower to rinse off. Ana then washes her hair as do i and we both rinse off. We get out and dry off. I straighten the bed sheet's and then we get into bed. Ana only has on panties as i have just boxer's. We curl up close together and go to sleep.

I hope you have enjoyed reading my very lengthy story. Book 4 Part 1 title, G.E. 'S & VACATION. I have made book 4 longer as i wanted every detail of their work trip and vacation. Christian & Ana are going on a 8 wk business trip along with some other employee's of G.E.H. I hope you enjoy and please review. Again, no negativity..Thanks


End file.
